Perfect Strangers
by RadicalRiot
Summary: AH/AU Elena is a carefree girl living life day to day. When her dad gets into trouble she is determined to help him. She didn't know that meant marrying someone she had never met.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot!**

******Hi, there! This is my second story with a KLENA pairing. I hope that you take the time to read, review and enjoy it. :) I own the plot but other than that I don't own anything else. It is an AU/AH. For those of you who do not know AU means alternate universe and AH means All HUMAN. So, the characters are going to be pretty OOC (out of character) **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Prologue**

Elena stood leaning against the silver convertible BMW that was purchased brand new for her four months ago. She peered up through her lashes at the tall blonde haired blue eyed man who up until a few weeks ago she called her husband. The divorce papers hadn't been signed yet though, they had to wait for them for some odd reason. "Thanks for the interesting last year. It was educational for the both of us. We've learned a lot about the people that we are. Fun too. Most fun I have had in my life. You uh helped me figure out what I want in my life."

"It was something special," He admitted wondering why it felt like yesterday that the brown eyed tiny bruntette was glaring at him from across the room. It was nothing special when he first met her. She was just another name, face and a means to become more powerful. "Elena, my year spent with you has been the most fun I have had in my life too. You, I know that it's going to sound cheesy brought light back into my life. It's going to be awfully boring without you around. You know driving me up a wall with your sarcasam, your god awful music, and your bad attitude in the mornings."

"Hey now," Elena chuckled at him thinking about the mornings he woke her up before work. She may have used some tasteless language. "My sarcasam is awesome. I'm working on the morning thing. I even go to bed at a perfectly acceptable hour now. The music thing is never going to change. I love everything. You even got me started listening to The Black Keys. You should be proud."

"I am," He retorted and she nodded in agreement with him. "Told you they were a great band."

"See something that we have in common," Elena responded and she looked down at her cellphone. It was time for her to go. Bonnie was waiting on her. John and Isobel were probably long gone by now. "So, I better hit the road. My friends in Mystic Falls are going to wonder where I am. They are probably going crazy waiting on me."

"Dom will miss you," He told her his voice a mere whisper. "He loves you more than me."

Elena sighed thinking of large black and white husky dog with the crystal blue eyes that followed her through the large mansion. He was an overgrown puppy that cuddled up to her all the time. "This was supposed to be for a year. That was all. Just a year. It's over now. We're both free."

"A year can change everything," He mumbled determined to change her mind. "Do you remember those first few weeks of how we hated each other?"

"Yeah," She laughed putting her hands in her back pockets. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. Hey, now you and Tatia can rekindle that flame that burnt out years ago. She's not with your brother anymore so you could make it work. We can both be okay now. No more Kol, Damon, John, or Isobel drama for me."

"Right," He nodded glad that his baby brother or Damon Salvatore hadn't caused to much trouble for them over the last year. Kol had actually gotten better about it over the last few weeks. He and Elena were becoming friends. "I'm not going to get back with Tatia. She has done ruined my life before and I am not going to go down that road again. Besides, everyone in my house hates her. They love you though. Anna and Rose were begging me to get you to stay. Even Slater who rarely says anything was putting up quite the arguement. My home is going to be empty without you."

"You'll survive," Elena informed him. He was breaking her down, he was making her want to stay with him. "I better get going it's going to be dark soon. You uh have a great life. I'll try to stay out of trouble. Love you."

Elena turned to open her car door but his hand slammed against the door stopping her. She bit her lip and turned to look up at him. He placed his other arm beside her and she was trapped between him and the car. She had no place to go.

"Elena?" He whispered cupping her cheek, the silver band he wore on his left hand grazing against her cheek. "If I ask you to stay and be with me. Would you? Would you stay with me? I'll give you forever and a day."

Elena looked up at him and placed her hands on top of his. Her rings missing from her left hand. She had left them on the desk in his office. She felt her eyes getting misty and she willed herself not to cry. "Ask me. Ask me to stay."

"Stay here with me," He pleaded with her staring into her eyes. "I'll take care of you. I'll be there for you. Stay, Elena. Be with me. Stay with me. I love you."

"Klaus," She sighed and removed his hands from her face.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD I just own my plot!  
Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves! **

* * *

**P****erfect Strangers**

**Chapter One**

**One Year Earlier**

Twenty one year old Elena Gilbert danced across the floor of the bar she was at for the night. She had on a pair of skin tight black jeans, thigh high biker boots and a flannel shirt tied up underneath her breasts. She swayed back and forth to the eighties music making sure that every eye, female and male was glued to her. It was just another carefree night for the party girl. She was having a fantastic time and not one care in the world.

"_Love is like a bomb baby come on get it on_," Elena sang at the top of her lungs moving her body to the beat of the song. "_Livin' like a lover with radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Woo_!"

Her best friend and partner in crime Bonnie Bennett was sat at the bar watching Elena dance. "Go, Lena. Shake that little booty."

Elena rocked her hips back and forth belting out her favorite part of the song. Moving her hands up and down her body at a slow pace. "_I'm hot sticky sweet from head to my feet_."

The song ended and Elena pushed her way through the sweaty bodies to sink in the seat next to Bonnie. Her favorite bartender and best friend Mason Lockwood grinned widely at her. "Hey, my beautiful ladies. What can I get for you two?"

"Me," Elena pointed to herself licking her lips trying to catch her breath. "I'll have a shot of tequila. Make that two. You know what they say: Oh, tequila makes her clothes fall off."

"I'll have a coke," Bonnie ordered and Elena glared at her. She rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Fine. I'll have a rum and coke. Someone has to get us home safe. Be responsible. Make sure that we get in our own beds tonight. For once."

"You're no fun," Elena pouted leaning her back against the bar, pushing her body toward the crowd of sweaty dancers. "Bonnie, live a little. We don't have to work tomorrow. We're young. We're beautiful. Me, I'm incredibly horny and you won't let me go home with anyone. You're no fun at all."

"One of us has to be the responsible one," Bonnie muttered as several guys shot her a glare. She just narrowed her eyes at them. Elena didn't need any guy right now. Not after what that dick put her through over the last year. "Plus, you're getting a visit from John tomorrow. We can't be hungover when he gets there. We're supposed I stress the word supposed to be responsible adults."

"Wonderful," Elena scowled throwing the shot back Mason pushed in front of her. She sighed and took the other shot instantly tossing it back. Mason winked at her and went back to serving the others. "Wonder what daddy dearest wants from me now? If it's cash I can't help him out. I am flat broke. He's always wanting to tell me a way about getting rich quick or some bullshit. I'm getting tired of it. When do you think he'll grow up? He's a grown man and a dad. He shouldn't act like this anymore. He should just grow up."

Bonnie shook her head at Elena but she did have to agree with her. Johnathon Gilbert was a dead beat dad who had left Elena to be raised by her crazy aunt Jenna who ran off when Elena was fourteen with a man who thought he was a vampire hunter. The both of them hadn't been heard from or seen again. Sometimes Bonnie wondered if they were out hunting vampires or in some trailer park with a yard full of kids. It had been Bonnie's grandmother Shelia. She had taken both girls under her wing and took care of them. Elena, couldn't have asked for a better person to be there for her when she was needed. Shelia was their rock.

"One more dance," Elena pleaded staring at an adorable brown haired man with deep brown eyes. She just had to dance with him. "Please and then we'll go home. Home to our own beds. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine," Bonnie relented and Elena gracefully made her way over to the young man.

"Dance?" She quirked an eyebrow at him biting her lip. Her curly long brown locks flowing down her back with each movement.

"Of course," He smirked at her pulling her body into his arms. Elena sighed when she sniffed his shirt. He smelled good and he looked even better. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a tight grey shirt that showed off his muscles. "What is your name?"

"Katerina," Elena lied through her teeth. It wasn't a real lie her middle name was Katherine. So she played around with it. It also wasn't like she was going to see him again he was clearly not from Mystic Falls probably from of the surrounding towns. A college boy looking to slum it up for the night. "Yours?"

"Kol," He moaned as she grinded against him. "God, you're good at that."

"I've got moves you've never seen," Elena teased him moving her body against his as the song got faster.

He grabbed her hips pulling her into his body running his hands up and down her sides. She felt like she was on fire. What was this guy doing to her? Just as he bent down to kiss her the song ended and she glanced up at him with lust filled eyes.

Licking her lips she sighed deeply in frustration. It had been a while. "You're so damn cute. If I didn't have plans in the morning, I'd go home with you and show you some of these moves."

Kol smirked down at her. "Heh. I would follow you anywhere but I have plans in the morning as well. Work and such. Brunch with my brother."

"Boo," Elena chuckled and reached up on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. "See you around."

"Yeah," He murmured watching her walk away from him staring at the dark ink at the small of her back. He couldn't tell what is was. He turned back to his group of friends grabbing another bottle of beer.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Damn it," Bonnie grumbled rolling out of her bed slipping on one of her and Elena's many shirts. She looked over at the other small bed and noticed that Elena was flat on her back snoring loudly. "Of course you wouldn't hear that."

Bonnie stomped to the front door jerking it open. She was going to give John Gilbert a piece of her mind for waking her up in the morning. "What the hell oh-,"

Standing at the door was a tall brunette with a beautiful blinding smile on her face. Bonnie took in her appearance with wide eyes. This woman almost looked like she came straight out of an episode of an old fifties sitcom. She had on a purple sweater, white capri's, and a pair of strappy white sandals. The strand of pearls around her neck just completed the look.

"Hello," The lady greeted her. "I'm sorry to wake you. I thought that noon wasn't too early. Um. I am Miranda Gilbert, John's sister in law. He said that this is where Elena lived. Is she here by any chance?"

"Yeah," Bonnie answered confused rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Wait right here. I'll go get her."

Bonnie shut the door and glanced around their small one bedroom apartment. Their front room was clean but she knew that the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom looked awful. She ran to the bedroom and saw that Elena was still asleep. She threw a pillow at her.

"What?" Elena snapped. "What the hell are you trying to prove throwing pillows at me?"

"You have a visitor," Bonnie told her stuffing clothes in the closet.

"John can wait," Elena snorted and flipped onto her stomach and hiding her face in her arms. "I'm tired."

"It's not John," Bonnie informed her pulling on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. "It's some woman claiming to be his sister in law. Her name is Miranda. Elena you should see her. I've never seen anyone dressed so uppity."

"My dad has a brother?" Elena questioned getting up from the bed. "She's probably somebody John screwed over and she is here to collect her money. Or to ask where he is at because you know he uses this address for that crap."

"She seems geninue," Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as Elena pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and straightened her tank top. "I'm going to clean up in case she wants to look around. Plus, this place needs to be tidied up."

"Alright," Elena nodded and opened the bedroom door. She walked to their front door and opened it looking at the woman named Miranda. Bonnie was right, she was uppity. True. "I'm Elena. What do you want?"

"Oh Elena," Miranda gushed. "You've grown up into a beautiful little lady. I haven't seen you since you were three years old."

"Should that impress me?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest. "That you think I am beautiful and that you haven't seen me in years. Lady, I don't even know you. So, what the hell do you want?"

"I wouldn't be here if this wasn't terribly important," Miranda explained. "This is about your father, John. He gave me this address from the rehab center."

"My dad is back in rehab?" Elena questioned flopping down on the couch. "I thought that he was doing okay. When he visited a few months ago, he was clean."

"He fell off of the wagon when Isobel came back into town," Miranda replied. "He's in a bit of trouble over money and he promised a powerful man something that he shouldn't have."

Elena ignored the comment about Isobel. Her mother seemed to blow into town and ruin her and John's life. At least this time it wasn't hers. "What did he promise to this oh so powerful man?"

"You," Miranda confessed and Elena froze. "I don't know the whole situation but your father promised you for-,"

"I don't care what John Gilbert promised," Elena yelled angrily. How could her father do that to her? Give her away to someone. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my house. Now!"

"Elena," She pleaded. "Your father is a great man he just has had a set back. Please, you don't understand if you don't do this John is going to be in a lot more trouble. He could end up in prison."

Elena bit her lip. Deep down she knew that her father was a good man with a few screws loose. She couldn't believe that he would do this to her. "Who is this guy anyway? Why did my dad do this? This man isn't a drug dealer, right?"

"No," Miranda answered shaking her head. "He's not a drug dealer. He's one of the most powerful men in our small town. John worked for him at his house as part of the staff. The whole story is that when Isobel came back to town, she stole a million dollars from him and left John to take the wrap. Well, your father was off the wagon and he couldn't do anything about the money. So, he offered up you as colleteral until he got out of rehab."

"Damnit," Elena grumbled gritting her teeth. Why did this bullshit always happen to her? "What does this entail exactly? What am I going to have to do?"

"It's real simple," Miranda grimaced. She had only spent a few mintues with her niece but she knew that Elena was going to flip out on her. Who wouldn't flip out over hearing that their father used them? The very same father who hadn't been in your life when you were a child or a teenager. A father who you saw about every six months and was always hitting you up for money. "All you have to do with him is stay with him for a year-,"

"I suppose I can do that," Elena scowled grateful that it wasn't something completely horrible. "Yeah, I can do that. It will be fine. Sign me up."

"As a wife," Miranda finished causing Elena's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcome. But no with the flames.  
If you don't like Klaus/Elena then you shouldn't even be reading this story.** **Review?**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD I just own my plot! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and faves! **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Chapter Two**

"Can you please leave?" Bonnie asked Miranda. She had been in the girls room listening to the conversation between her best friend and the tall older brunette. She had been amazed at what they had been talking about. Elena's dad had offered his own daughter to be traded like cattle? That was a new low point for John Gilbert. "I just think that it would be best if you left right now."

"Can I leave my number and address?" Miranda asked looking at Elena who appeared to be stunned into shock. Bonnie hoped that she didn't have to get the water bottle to spray her. That would make Elena even angrier though it was funny. "So, Elena can contact me when she makes a decision? Which needs to be sooner rather than later."

"Yeah," Bonnie answered and Miranda laid a card down on the coffee table. Miranda straightened up and smiled at Bonnie and Elena. She walked over to the front door opening it. "It was nice to meet the both of you. Bye."

Miranda left their apartment and Bonnie sat down on the couch next to Elena who still had not moved or even blinked. "Do you want a drink? Anything? Something to break?"

"I don't think there is enough alcohol in this house to comfort me," Elena grimaced covering her face with her hands. She was going to kill John Gilbert and if she ever found Isobel she was going to pull her fake hair out of her head. How could they do this to her? "I'm going to take a hot shower and get cleaned up. Then I am going to call and ask how exactly this is going to work."

"You can't be serious," Bonnie grumbled amazed at Elena. Her friend amazed her everyday. "You can't marry someone that you don't know. Surely, they can pay the guy back. Your aunt looked like she had money. Besides why do something for John when he's never really done anything for you?"

"I know," Elena sighed. "But he's my dad, Bon. When I really need him he is there for me. I've got to do this for him. He's my dad and despite me complaining about his actions I do love him and this is all Isobel's fault. If I can do this so he can stay out of jail then I'll do it."

"I understand," Bonnie replied. "I would do anything for my mom. I'll right there with you, Elena. Now go get cleaned up you stink."

"Hey," Elena chuckled and pushed Bonnie over on the couch. Then she lightly sniffed her arm. "I do stink. Ew. I bet Miranda thought that we were trash or something."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares, Elena? We know that is not true. She probably has more problems than we do."

"True," Elena nodded in agreement as she went to their small bathroom.

She undressed and jumped in the shower letting the warm water sooth her nerves. She washed her body off and quickly washed her hair. Elena squealed when the water turned cold. She got out wrapping her long wet hair up in a towl and her blue robe around her body. She brushed her teeth in a hurry and left the bathroom heading to her bedroom to find some clothes to wear.

Bonnie was making her bed when Elena entered. Elena sat down on her bed and furrowed her brows. "What should I wear? Do you think they'll be dressed like Miranda? I'll go crazy if I have to dress like that."

"I don't envy you at the moment," Bonnie giggled flopping down on her half made bed. "You do know that you don't have to do this. We can jump in a car and be outta the state by nightfall. Thelma and Louise, baby Besties and sisters for life. You know without the whole driving over into the grand canyon."

"We don't own a car," Elena commented pulling on her underwear and then a pair of holey blue jeans and a small black v-neck top. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. "I'm going to do this for John. This is going to be the first and last time I do something like this for him. No more. My foot is going to be put down."

"Good luck," Bonnie hugged her tightly wiping a tear away. "Text me when you find out what's happening. If you want to leave Matt and I will be there in a minute. I have to go into the diner for a few hours. Matt called. I didn't tell anyone anything. Just that you were heading out of town for a few days. We will figure it out soon enough."

"Thanks," Elena told her. "Don't worry when I know the details, you'll be the first person I am going to call. See you later."

Elena grabbed her purse and small bag full of her personal items. She slipped her sunglasses on the top of her head. She grabbed the card from the coffee table and dialed the number.

"Hello," She heard Miranda's voice answer. "Elena?"

"Yep," Elena retorted walking out of her front door. "Listen I made my decision and I am going to do this. So, where do we go from here?"

"That's good," Miranda breathed through the phone. "I can pick you up at your apartment. Grayson, John's brother and my husband just called. He told me that he is already at my house waiting for you. We've got about a three hour drive ahead of us."

"Where do you live?" Elena mused walking out of the building to sit on a bench.

"Fells Beach," Miranda retorted. "Listen, I'll tell you more when I get there. I don't like to drive and talk on the phone. Goodbye."

Before Elena could say anything else, she heard the dial tone. She put her cellphone in her purse and slipped her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. She leaned her head back soaking up the sunshine until she heard a car horn.

"Hey," Miranda called out. Elena's eyes popped open and she saw Miranda sitting in a parked blue SUV with the window rolled down. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Elena nodded picking her purse and small duffel bag. "I'm ready."

Elena got into the car and Miranda drove away from the small town. They sat in their seats quietly driving down the highway.

"Do you have any children?" Elena questioned her aunt. She was curious to know if she had anymore relatives that she didn't know about.

"I do," Miranda answered fondly. "I have a five year old named Jeremy. He's going to start Kindergarten in the fall."

"Cool," Elena noted it felt odd to have family that she had never met. "What can you tell me about my uncle Grayson? Is he anything at all like John?"

Miranda laughed. "John and Grayson are nothing alike. You know how your father acts. Grayson is the level headed child. My husband is more straight laced, has his mind on achieving goals and doing well for himself. He thinks about tomorrow not just today. John is more of a drifter, he's always wanting to find the next big thing. It surprised us all when he settled down and got a job."

"I didn't even know he had a job," Elena grumbled as she watched out of the window. Everything was a blur. "I can't believe he let my mom come back in his life. He knows she never sticks around."

"Love makes us do crazy things," Miranda offered.

Elena thought about that and she had to agree. For her father she would do anything. She may complain about him but she loved him with her whole heart.

"What is this guy's name?" Elena inquired her curiousty peaked. "How does he look? Where does he work? Why does he want to marry someone that he has never met?"

"I can only answer three of those questions," Miranda informed her with a small sigh. "His name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Blonde and blue eyes. I can't really go into detail about his looks because I've only met him once. He works for Fells Buildings."

"Oh," Elena nodded she had wanted more information on this man. "If he's so rich and shit why can't be find his own wife? Hell, a successful rich young man could find someone in his circle to marry him. This whole thing does not make sense to me."

"Me neither," Miranda muttered. "You look a little tired. Don't take that personal. We still have a bit of a drive left. So you can lean back and take a nap. Make you feel better."

"Whatever," Elena groaned but slipped her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes. "Wake me when we get there."

"Of course," Miranda assured her as she started to doze off.

"We are here, Elena." Miranda was telling her shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh," Elena mumbled opening her eyes. "Damn! Your house is beautiful."

"Thanks," Miranda replied slipping off her seat belt off. "Come on."

Elena didn't say anything else she just looked around at the scene in front of her. The house was white, huge and there was a small flower bed in the middle of the front yard. She saw a white pick up truck that she assumed belonged to Grayson and parked behind it was a black four door car that looked expensive. She guessed that the owner was the Mikaelson dude.

"How do I get myself into these things?" Elena whispered to herself as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Now what?"

"We go into my house to meet Mr. Mikaelson," Miranda noted patting Elena's hand. "You'll be okay. You're a beautiful girl."

Elena wrinkled her nose, grabbed her bags and got out of the car. "Lead me into my hell."

Miranda laughed and looped her arm through Elena's. "Cheer up, sweetie. It could be worse. Yeah, I don't know what to say because I've never known anyone in a predictament like this."

"Only in the movies," Elena joked as Miranda opened her front door. "You have a beautiful home."

Elena looked around the spacious house taking in the homely feeling of her aunt's home. The beautiful hardwood floors, the family pictures and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Grayson," Miranda called out. "Jeremy. I'm home."

"Mommy," A dark haired child ran down the stairs. Elena grinned at the happiness over seeing his mother. "I missed you a whole lot."

"Jer," Miranda chuckled hugging her son to her tightly. "Jeremy, this is your cousin, Elena. Uncle John's daughter. Can you say hi?"

The little boy looked up at Elena with a wide smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hi," Elena replied as a tall dark haired man walked in the room. He had the same eye color as her father, John and they had the same nose. "I'm Elena."

"I'm Grayson, your uncle" Grayson smiled holding his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Elena responded shaking his hand. "Is there anyway I can talk to my dad?"

"I'm sorry, Elena" Grayson apologized as two other people came into the room. "John is not allowed to have contact with anyone for the first seventy two hours."

"Oh," Elena nodded sadly and looked over to the two other people in the room.

There was a tall blonde haired man, his hair cut short, he had deep blue eyes. She guessed that this was Mr. Mikaelson. He seemed to have a scowl on his face. He was wearing blue jeans, a black tight shirt with a greyish blue vest over the shirt. On his feet were a pair of shiny black shoes. He oozed wealth and Elena couldn't deny that he was handsome but he looked downright angry.

"Right," Grayson announced glancing at Elena. "Elena, this is Niklaus Mikaelson and his personal assistant Greta. I hope Miranda filled you in on the little problem."

"Problem?" Klaus scoffed. Elena noted that he had had an accent. Not entirely sure were that was from. Some country in Europe? "More than a problem. John is a good man ran down by that horrible woman."

Elena agreed with him but she didn't like the way he curled his lip up at her. She was nothing like her mother. "Trust me, dude. I may favor my mother but I act like my father. Don't ever think that I'm anything at all like Isobel Flemming."

Elena watched as his jaw clenched and his blue eyes darkened in anger. She could already tell that he was going to be a jerk or that he didn't like her to talk to him like that. Pssh, no one told her how to talk to someone.

"If it was up to me," Klaus snapped angry. "Your mother would be rotting in a jail cell and so would your father. John, though has always been a good worker. I don't know why I took him up on his offer of you. If it wasn't important to me I would not be here. But I have come to a situation that is out of my hands and you unfortunately can help me."

Elena glared at him and bit her bottom lip. This man instantly pissed her off. "You seem like a wealthy guy. Your attitude could use a huge adjustment but I'm sure you could find someone to marry you. You don't need to bargain a wife."

Greta chuckled at the little brunette spitfire who stood with her hands on her hips in front of her boss. She liked this woman and her spunky attitude. "Hi, Elena, I'm Greta Martin. Klaus' personal assistant. Don't mind him today, he is cranky."

"Greta," Klaus snarled moving to stand in front of Elena. He looked her up and down noting that indeed she was very beautiful but he was not going to let that bring his guard down. "Listen Elena. This is real simple. Do you want to keep your father out of prison?"

"Yes," Elena whispered trying to keep calm. Miranda and Grayson had left the room with Jeremy. "I don't want my dad to go to prison. What exactly do I have to do with this deal?"

"I thought Miranda explained that to you," Klaus stated irration laced his tone. "You and I are to be married for exactly one year."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Hands still on her hips to stop from hitting him. "Why don't you go find a wife? I mean dude you're an attractive billionaire. Surely to god you can find a wife. I can work for you. Yeah, I'll be a house cleaner or cook or something. I really don't have to marry you."

"No way," He barked angrily. "John promised me, you. You will be better than some woman who is only out to get my money. With you I know you won't be plotting against me to steal my fortune. Now, you may be a little rough around the edges but you're going to do this. You are going to marry me."

Elena bit her cheek resisting the urge to scream in his face and then slap the fire out of him. "Fine. Listen. I am just doing this for my dad. You have to assure me that he stays out of jail."

"I am doing this for you father as well," Klaus confessed and Greta grinned at the shock on Elena's face. "But I am also doing this for myself. I have an upcoming promotion that I have to get. I'm up against Stefan Salvatore. Stefan has a great deal than me in his favor. By that I mean he has a beautiful wife, three annoying brats and a damn dog."

_'Kids?'_ Elena thought no way in hell was she having a kid at her age and with his jerk. Kids scared the hell out of her. "I am not having a kid with you."

Greta snickered and Klaus stared at Elena in complete shock. "I didn't mean you and I have to have kids. I don't care for those sniveling things. I just need the wife part. I already have the dog, just need the wife. No children at all. Ever."

"Great," Elena huffed relieved about the kid part. The guy was hot but she was not going to sleep with him. He was sooo not her type. He was a dick. "Okay, now that we have that part worked out. When do we get married?"

"Greta," Klaus acknowledged his assistant. "Tell her."

Greta stepped in front of Elena grinning and with large notebook stuffed to the brim with papers. "I have everything planned out already. The only thing missing was the bride. We just have to get you a dress. You can pick it out yourself. Oh, do you want a maid of honor, bridesmaid, maybe? This oaf is going to have his brother as his best man and that is it."

"My friend Bonnie," Elena replied ignoring Klaus and talking to Greta. "She's always been there for me. She should be there for me because it's going to be the end of my happiness. She'll be maid of honor. I don't have anyone else."

"It's settled," Klaus boomed clapping his hands. He was going to get his wife and further his career. It was a good day to be Klaus Mikaelson. He smirked at Elena who was glaring at him. "You'll be Mrs. Mikaelson in two weeks. Welcome to the family."

Elena closed her eyes and let out a deep breath staring into those horrible blue eyes. "Great. Sign me up for hell."

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD but I own my plot! **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and the faves! **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter 3**

Klaus stared at the brunette in front of him. She was listening to Miranda as the older woman showed her several pictures on the wall. He decided that since he hadn't at first paid any attention to her appearance that he would take the time to look her over. He thought that Elena was beautiful. She had a round face, high cheekbones, dark olive skin and deep brown eyes. She had her long hair pulled into a messy bun and a pair of sunglasses on her head.

Elena was not what he was expecting at all. He had heard John talk about his daughter who pretty much lived her life as a party girl and that there was not a tomorrow but a right now. He wasn't stupid he had done a background check on her but nothing bad had popped up. She worked at a local diner and lived with her best friend Bonnie Bennett who worked at the diner with her. He hadn't even found a facebook for her, that seemed strange to him. Didn't most young people have a facebook account. He had one.

"Elena?" A small voice piped up breaking him out of his thoughts. Jeremy was tugging on Elena's pant leg. "Do you want to play blocks with me?"

Elena smiled at Jeremy. She couldn't believe that she had a little cousin and didn't know anything about him. She glanced up at Klaus who she noticed was watching her curiously. "I suppose I can for a while."

"Okay," He nodded and led Elena away from the group toward his big box of toys in the room. "All my toys are over here."

"Would you all care to stay for dinner?" Miranda questioned Klaus. "I know Elena hasn't ate anything since she just woke up a few hours ago. She must be terribly hungry."

"I'm fine," Elena protested as Klaus glared at her. "I'm not really hungry. We should probably leave before it gets late."

"Please stay," Miranda pleaded with Klaus and Elena. "Please. We have never spent any time together and if you two are getting married in two weeks, Elena will be to busy for a visit. Please."

"Fine," Klaus huffed and Greta chuckled at Miranda's persistant pleas. "We can stay for a while. Miranda, you are more than welcome to visit Elena at my home. It's not like she is going to be a prisoner. She is just going to be my wife. She'll be able to do what she wants. Let's not talk about this right now. Let's let Elena and Jeremy spend some time together. Family first, right?"

"Thanks," Miranda beamed at him. "Give me thirty mintues and I'll have us all something to eat. Be right back."

"I'll help," Greta offered following her into the kitchen.

Elena mouthed 'thank you' at Klaus who simply shrugged his shoulders and sat down in a chair. She turned her attention back to Jeremy who insisted she help him build a castle out of the blocks.

Klaus once again looked over Elena, he wanted to get to know more about this woman. John hadn't talked very much about her other than he had a daughter who lived in Mystic Falls. He never thought it would be this young girl. He was only eight years older than her and he wondered exactly how they would get along. She seemed to be a spitfire but you never know how she could be. He wondered also if he and this woman could get along for a year. He leaned back and watched her interaction with her little cousin.

Thirty mintues later the food was done and Elena had helped Jeremy build a huge castle. Elena smiled at her little cousin, he was a cute little kid and he had filled her in on all of his favorite cartoons and toys. She had never been around little kids so she honestly didn't know how to talk to him. So she just sat and let him talk her ear off.

"Come on the food is done," Miranda announced walking into the room. "I hope that spaghetti is fine. It was the quickest thing I could find to whip up."

"It's fine," Klaus stated getting up from the chair and following Grayson into the kitchen.

Elena grinned at her aunt and helped Jeremy pick up the toys. "Yeah, that is fine. I don't turn down a hot home cooked meal. Most of the time Bonnie and I grab food at the diner. We don't normally have time to sit down and cook. I can cook though. My friend Tyler's mom taught me a few years back. Said that Bonnie and I needed to learn how to feed ourselves. I miss her. Um, well, let's get to the food. Don't want to let it get cold."

When Elena got into the dining room she inwardly groaned when she saw that the only empty seat at the table was next to Klaus. She noticed that he didn't look to happy about that as well. Elena sat down next to him turning to face her uncle. She quietly ate her food and sighed when she remembered that she promised to call Bonnie. She knew that her friend was probably going crazy with worry.

"Excuse me?" Elena mumbled getting up from the table. "Where is your bathroom?"

"Second door on the left upstairs," Miranda told her.

"Thanks," Elena replied. "I'll be right back."

"We'll be ready to go," Klaus informed her and she nodded leaving the room.

Elena shut the bathroom door softly and quickly dialed Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie here," She heard Bonnie speak through the phone. "Hey, my bestest friend. You finally called me. What is the deal?"

"Well, I met my future husband" Elena whispered turning on the water.

"Ooh," Bonnie giggled. "What's he like? Is he good looking? Rich? Hot? Give me the deets."

"He's a jerk," Elena breathed out running her hands through her hair that she had just taken down. "Though he is a hot jerk. Guess what? I have to get married to him in two weeks. Live with him for a year because he needs a certain image to get a promotion. I guess this is a win-win."

"Huh," Bonnie huffed. "Two weeks? Can you plan a wedding in two weeks?"

"It's already planned," Elena explained. "His personal assistant is with him. They have everything ready all they needed was a bride and the dress. Guess what they got today?"

"Don't go with backless," Bonnie laughed and Elena smirked. "I told Matt that you have to leave to take care of family business. He wasn't upset just told me to tell you good luck. You left all of your clothes and shoes. Are you going to walk around naked?"

"No," Elena chuckled putting her hair back up. "We share most of the clothes that we own. I figured with the way my aunt was dressed that my clothes wouldn't fit in here. He will probably take me shopping for a whole new wardrobe."

"Lucky," Bonnie retorted. "It's probably true thought. Listen I love you. I'll be there for you when you get married. Just you call me. You may have to come by and get me but I am going to be there for you. I gotta go. Be safe."

"Thanks," Elena sniffled lightly. "You know I will. I love you. Bye."

Elena wiped her eyes, tossed her cell in her pocket and opened the bathroom door. She jumped back when she saw Klaus standing in front of her. "What?"

"Took you long enough," He scowled at her. "I wasn't prying but you were correct about clothing. If what you are wearing represents your clothing. I am indeed going to take you for a wardrobe change."

"Great," Elena mumbled resisting the urge to slap him. He had insulted her and it did not sit well with her at all. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"I have been ready for the last ten mintues," He told her. "You've been chatting with your friend long enough. Let's go Elena. We have a long drive to get to my home and we have already killed our time here. I don't exactly live in town."

She nodded and followed him back down the stairs. She stopped and smiled widely at her aunt Miranda. "Thank you so much for the food. It was wonderful and it was nice to meet you today."

"You're welcome," Miranda replied hugging Elena. "It was very nice to meet you as well. John is lucky to have such a sweet person in his life. You two will have to come back and visit us soon."

"If we have time," Klaus stated shaking Grayson's hand. "You'll be getting an invitation for the wedding. Remember no one but us and Elena's friend know about this arrangement. Make sure that it stays that way."

"Of course," Grayson assured him. He pulled Elena into a hug. "If you ever need anything we're here for you. Sorry that we haven't met you before. We should have tried harder."

"It's okay," Elena told him patting him on the arm. "It worked both ways. I have family in Mystic Falls they may not be related to me by blood but they've always been there for me. It was nice to meet you also. Bye Jeremy."

"Bye Lena," Jeremy yawned snuggling into his mother's shoulder.

Elena picked up her bags and left the house behind Klaus and Greta. They walked to the vehicle and Greta stopped her before she could get into the backseat. Elena looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What?"

"Get in the front," Greta instructed her. "We can all talk. Get to know each other better. After you get settled in you and I are going to go shopping."

"Yay," Elena murmured getting in the car the same time as her future husband.

"Oh hush now," Greta chirped as they left the Gilbert house. "You and I are going to be great friends. Your wardrobe is going to be exquisite thanks to me."

"Nothing too scandalous," Klaus piped up eyes still on the road. "Don't want you to give me a bad image. Also, Elena before we jump into anything I would like to know more about you. Are you hiding any skeletons in your closet?"

"Yes," Elena deadpanned causing the two people in the car to take deep breaths. "Not any dead bodies though. Bonnie and I stole the skeleton from our high school biology class. That's why we have a skeleton in the closet. I'll answer any question you want to know. I think it's fair though that in exchange for any question's I ask. Deal?"

"Deal," Klaus agreed and Greta held back a laugh. No one had talked to him like that in years. "So, I know the basics. Your birthdate, where you live and where you work. Before you even ask. Yes, I had a background check done on you. Nothing terrible came up."

Elena shrugged her shoulders. She had expected that. "I don't have a lot to hide from anyone. So, I'll just tell you about my life. I graduated from Mystic Falls High three years ago. Moved in with Bonnie and her mom when I was sixteen. Now, we live in the little apartment next to the diner where we work. I love to go out dancing on the weekends I don't have to work. I occasionally have one night stands and I've never been in a serious relationship. Well, there was one guy but it was just for the summer and nothing really happened. You don't have anything to worry about because he wasn't someone like you. More like me and the people that work for you. Don't think that I am insulting you cause I am not. Gah, anyway let's change the subject because I hate talking about that. Go ahead and ask me any question that you want to."

Greta snickered from the backseat typing out a schedule for her and Elena. Klaus shook his head at Elena's rambling. She sure liked to talk. "You pretty much covered everything that I feel is needed to know. Greta says though that I need to know your likes and dislikes. Book, movie, music and etc. She said that couples know these things about each other."

Elena yawned even though she hadn't been up long it felt like this day was going on forever. "Book? Well, I really don't have a favorite but if I had to choose it would be Nights of Rodanthe. Movie, that is so damn easy. Pretty Woman. Yeah, so what it's about a prostitute but it's about taking chances and not letting people boss you around. Music, there is no correct answer to that question. I am a huge fan of about every genre. It also depends on the moods I am in. You?"

"I don't have a favorite book but I do enjoy reading," Klaus noted driving down the road. "Same goes for a movie. I don't watch much television. As for music I enjoy listening to classic rock. Now, the story about how we met and why I have kept you hidden from my family and friends. How do you think that we met? Something believable, please."

"Ah-ha," Elena snapped her fingers after mulling it over. "You were walking into a coffee shop to get you some coffee and I totally bumped into you spilling my iced coffee all over your pants. Ever the gentlemen you apologized to me and replaced my coffee. I was so delighted to meet a nice guy that I instantly accepted a date with you. It was because I thought that you were cute and your flirty comments were adorable. How was that? It's what Bonnie calls a meet cute."

"Impressive," Greta crowed from the backseat. "That would sell your image as a good hearted man. Help the girl that bumped into you. Very good, Elena. The reason you haven't told anybody about your relationship was because it was a surprise and you didn't want people to think you were after his money. You've been with him for about ten months and you just know that you two were made for each other."

"Sounds like a fairytale," Elena commented causing Klaus to chuckle. _'Wow, he can actually laugh?'_

"Right," Greta mumbled. "When is the last time you've hooked up with someone?"

"Is that really important?" Elena asked her face heating up. She did not want to discuss her past encounters with two semi strangers. "What about you?"

"It's been about eight months," Klaus retorted and Elena looked at him in wonder. He must have seen the wonder on her face cause he grinned at her. "When your heart has been stomped on by the one woman that you love, you tend to stay away from the opposite sex. Now, since I answered aren't you supposed to return the favor?"

Elena looked out the window grumbling under her breath. Klaus turned to look at her. "What was that?"

"I have a fwb thing with someone back home," Elena breathed out. "You know just for a release and a way to blow off some steam. I don't sleep around, much. It's been the same guy for over a year."

"Name?" Klaus questioned. "In case he decides to cause problems for us."

"He's not going too," Elena revealed. "The last time I was with him was a few months ago. He just got into a relationship with one of my good friends, Vicki. His name is Tyler Lockwood."

"You better be sure," Klaus snapped. "I don't need anything embarrassing me."

"Tyler has been my friend since I was five," Elena shot back. "He would never do anything to ruin my life. My family and friends always have my back. Besides, I always told him that I had something special with someone so he didn't want a commitment. Plus, I know about the night he got drunk and hooked up with my friend and boss, Matt."

"Really?" Greta asked intrigued leaning up on Elena's seat. "Wow, you live an interesting life for a twenty one year old. I sure didn't have that experience. Not going to either. I've been married for ten years."

"Wow," Elena breathed amazed. "That's awesome."

"Yeah," Greta snorted. "You know Klaus she's going to be a firecracker. Elena, don't worry though we will take care of any problem that arises. Besides, no one really wants to go up against the Mikaelson's. They like founded this beach town. Original family or whatever they call it."

Elena nodded but didn't say anything to that. Klaus smirked at Elena's silence as he pulled up to a large black iron gate. "All of that is true."

"Okay," Elena sighed as he typed in a code on the security system. "Thanks for the information."

"That right there is my house," Klaus told her and Elena turned her head to look in the direction he was pointing. "What do you think?"

"Wow," Elena gasped looking at the large mansion. "It's beautiful."

"Just wait," Klaus promised as he drove up the long driveway. "You'll be even more amazed when you see the inside."

Elena silently agreed with him. She couldn't believe that she was going to be living in this beautiful house for a year. Just maybe, it could work out.

How much bad luck could one person have in a year anyway? She frowned as she thought about that so far she had gained a fiance in one day, a new life, a new home, and a new family. She shook her head as she opened the car door to walk into her new life.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. **

**Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot. :)**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Chapter 4 **

Klaus seemed to be a gentlemen. He carried her bags to the front door where he unlocked and opened the door leading her into his home. She glanced around trying to take in the beauty of the house.

The staircase was amazing and she loved how it took up most of the room. On the walls were various pictures that she had only seen in books and on postcards her aunt Jenna sent her sometimes.

"Dorothy, you are not in Kansas anymore" Elena muttered quietly.

Klaus smiled at her amazed expression. He was glad that she appericated the beauty of his home. "It's beautiful, right? I designed the house myself. Greta helped with the decorating. Her husband, Henry helped me with the staircase design."

"It is beautiful," Elena told him. "You do have a beautiful home, Klaus."

"Thank you," Klaus thanked her pride shining through him. His home was one of his prized possessions. "As of now though it is your home. I'll show you around tomorrow. I'd bet that you are tired from all of the excitement of today. Let's get you up to my room."

"What?" Elena questioned freezing in place. "What do you mean your room? I told you that I'm not sleeping with you."

Klaus clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. He lowered his voice so that his staff couldn't hear him. "I'm not going to fuck you the first night. But we are going to share a bed to just sleep. Don't worry about that. To all eyes around here we are together. It would be odd that we don't share a bedroom. I am not going to touch you unless you ask or beg."

"Hell will freeze over first," Elena snarled. "That's never going to happen. I do not beg someone to fuck me by the way. So, just show me to _our_ room so I can brush my teeth and go to sleep."

"Right this way," He grumbled her bag still in hand as she led her up the stairs. "To the right is the guest bedrooms. There are six and they all include their own bathroom. My siblings stay in those when they visit. To the left is my wing of the house. I have my own private bathroom, master suite, living area and home office. We also have a home theater. I'll show you around in the morning as promised."

"Okay," Elena retorted and followed him down the hallway. She saw several more pictures on the wall but he was walking to fast for her to see them all.

He pointed to a door. "This is our bedroom, our bath is the next door over, right across the hall is the living area and my home office. You are more than welcome to explore all parts of our home. I have no secrets."

"Thanks," Elena mumbled. He opened the door that he said was the bedroom and invited her in. "Wow."

The room held a king size bed with a black comforter spread out over it and several pillows on the bed. One wall of the room was all windows that led out to a balcony. She noticed a huge flat screen t.v. hanging on the wall, and a laptop perched on the nightstand next to the bed. Her and Bonnie's tiny apartment would fit in this room.

Klaus stopped in front of another door and opened it for her. He sat her bag down next to the door. "This is the bathroom. You are more than welcome to take a shower or bath. It doesn't matter. I don't have any feminine bodywash so feel free to use mine and the shampoo as well. I'm going to be in the office for a while. The bed will be big enough for us to share without feeling weird."

"Okay," Elena nodded and he stepped out of the way so she could go into the bathroom. "Um?"

"What?" Klaus asked wondering what she could possibly want. He had things to do not fool with her for the night. "Is the room not to your liking?"

"No," Elena scowled at him. "It's just that I didn't bring anything to sleep in. I just brought my personal items and some necessities. Basically, I have the only clothes to wear on my back."

"Alright," He replied and walked over to a pair of doors. He jerked them open and Elena saw a closet full of clothes. Klaus grabbed one of his button up shirts, a pair of boxers, and sweat pants. "This well do before tomorrow. I'll call Greta and tell her to stop by her little sister's house tomorrow for clothes. The only thing I ask about the clothes is to not buy anything revealing or skanky. Wouldn't want you to embarrass me."

"Sure thing, hun" Elena chirped sarcastically taking the clothes from him and slamming the door behind her. "Asshole."

Elena looked around the bathroom and groaned. "I'm never gonna get used to all of this. I wish that I was back home. A year. I don't think I can handle this shit for a year. What to wear, what not to wear, how to dress, how to eat, how to talk and how to act. Fuck."

She turned on the water and brushed her teeth changing into the fresh clothes. She left her shirt on simply pulling the shirt he had given her over her's leaving it unbuttoned. She just pulled on the boxers leaving the sweatpants on the counter. She left her bags on the bathroom floor and exited the room.

Walking back into the bedroom she pulled back the covers and crawled into the huge bed instantly falling asleep.

Klaus pulled the door shut to his bedroom and slipped into his office noticing the huge dog in the corner of the room. "Dom." The dog laid still just waggling his tail. "Lazy bum."

He sat down behind his desk and turned on the computer. He sent an email to his boss saying that he wouldn't be in until lunch tomorrow morning. He noticed that he had a few e-mails from his brothers and one from his sister. He ignored them all in favor of the work ones. He spent a few hours working until he felt sleep hit him and his eyelids started to droop. He shut down the computer and called Dom to follow him out of the room. He slipped though the bathroom door and quickly undressed pulling on the sweat pants that Elena had left behind.

Klaus noticed her bag laying on the floor and he eyed it curiously. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the bag from the floor opening it. He saw a wallet, her cellphone, and a charger. A huge photo album and some toothpaste with a toothbrush. He got the album out and stared at it. Would it be right to invade her private memories? He decided it was okay and opened it.

The album had pictures on Elena when she was little some with her parents, John and Isobel. They looked like one little happy family. He saw that she had written the names down in the corner of the page. These must be her friends. Tyler, Vicki, Bonnie, Matt, and Mason. He flipped to the last page and saw a picture of Elena looking up at a guy whose face had been stratched away. The caption read, 'Me and the one.' Clearly, he hadn't been the one. Maybe the both of them could bond over the fact that they had their hearts broken. He stuffed the book back in her bag and put everything back in it's original place. He knew that he would've been angry if she had gone through his private stuff so he had no reason to tell her.

He brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom, Dom was laying on the pillow next to his side of the bed. Elena was snoring softly on the left side of the bed. She had kicked the covers off of her and he couldn't help to stare at her legs. She had lovely long legs. He furrowed his brows when he noticed that dark ink on her skin. He didn't know that she had tattoo's. He couldn't change her because he had one himself.

"Wonder if she has anymore?" He murmured to himself climbing into the bed next to her laying as far as possible from her. "Good night, future wifey."

Elena yawned widely resisting the urge to move. This bed was comfortable. She didn't believe that it was possible to sleep so great at night. She grimaced when she heard the birds chirping outside the windows. She placed the pillow over her face trying to fall back asleep.

"You're not going to sleep all day are you?" She heard Klaus question. His voice was close but she refused to open her eyes. "Don't you want to get up and start your day? What? Little party girl can't handle early mornings?"

"Not really," Elena muttered and winced when she felt the pillow being lifted from her face. Her eyes popped open and she glared up at him. "I haven't been up this early in years. Why the hell did you feel the need to wake me up at seven in the fucking morning?"

"You don't need to lay in bed until noon," Klaus scowled at her. "No, Greta is here to take you shopping for you clothes. She is going to be helping you today. The money is not going to be an issue. You're going to be able to spend whatever you want. What is mine is going to be yours for the next year. What we need to discuss is the contract."

"What about it?" Elena rolled over on her stomach not looking at him. "What else do I have to do, Master?"

"Nothing," He wrinkled his nose at her and grabbed her by the ankles flipping her over onto her back. "It's just that we need an end story. Something that makes me look good and you well bad."

"Right," Elena huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "A story where you come out smelling like roses and I am a gold digging whore. Just what I need. How about this? I had an affair with the poolboy or one of your brother's. Some crazy shit like that. It would be believable around here."

"Not my brother," Klaus whispered his eyes cold. "The pool boy will do. I'll have to hire one in the next few weeks. Alright, that is settled. There is also the issue of the ring. Nothing but the best for my little sweetheart. Here."

Elena caught the object he threw at her. She looked up at him curiously eyeing the small black box. "Oh, is this my ring?"

"Yep," Klaus replied sitting down on the bed beside her. "You going to open that or are you going to sit there and stare at it?"

"You going to propose?" Elena shot back quirking an eyebrow at him. She was challenging him. See how far she could push him.

"Honestly?" He scoffed disbelief in his tone. He grabbed her hand and frowned. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

"Why not?" Elena sighed as he popped open the small black box. "That's beautiful."

"Glad that you like it," Klaus smirked at her taking the ring out of the box. "It's a family heirloom. It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me to give to the love of my life. Unfortunately, I haven't found the one yet. You'll do for the mean time."

"I can't accept this," Elena protested looking at the ring in his hand. She could tell that it was silver or maybe platinum, with a huge diamond stone as the center piece, tiny diamonds surrounded the huge diamond and they were wrapped around the band. It was beautiful but she couldn't accept it. Being a family heirloom it wasn't right. "It's too much."

"You will give it back," Klaus said simply and picked up her left hand. He was going to do something a little right. "You deserve to at least have a proper proposal even if it's arranged and it's cliched. Marrying someone to save your family. I would once again like to ask you. Elena Katherine Gilbert, will you do the honor of becoming my bride for the year?"

"Yes," Elena laughed, he was actually showing a bit of of real emotions. No one was around and he was being somewhat sweet. "Yes, I'll be your bride for the year."

"Well, that's good" Klaus chuckled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit. There you are. Oh, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Who?" Elena questioned and he whistled. Elena's eyes widened as a large dog propped his head on the bed. "Who is this?"

"Dom," Klaus introduced them. "Elena, this right here is my best friend Dom. Dom, this is my future wife, Elena. He's my pride and joy. He's a siberian husky. I have had him ever since he was a puppy. He's not very good with new people. So be careful around him."

"Hey buddy," Elena cooed at the dog. She tentatively reached out a hand to pat him on the head. He sniffed her hand and licked her. She patted him on the head watching his eyes close. "Ha. He like's me just fine. Nothing to worry about. Right Dom?"

The dog let out a woof and simply laid back down. Elena looked over at the clock and let out a huff. "Can I please go back to sleep?"

"Nope," Klaus retorted. "Greta came by with some clothes for you. They're in the bathroom. I don't know how that girl does it but she is great with sizes. I'm going to go into work at noon. I thought I could go with you to pick out a few new suits to match some dresses we have to buy you today."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena admitted getting up from the bed. "I am going to freshen up. See you in a few."

Klaus nodded and watched Elena leave the room to go into the bathroom. He got up from the bed searching for clothes. What he had told Elena about the ring had been true, it was indeed his grandmother's. He always saw that ring on his wife's hand. Even though marrying Elena wasn't going to be for love it was a good use of the ring considering the first person he had asked to marry he had bought a new ring for her. That ring never would have made her happy. Though the new one hadn't faired well either she had thrown it back it back in his face and ruined his life. He knew that his siblings would see the ring and know that he was head over heels in love with this brunette. It would be enough to fool them.

He got dressed and made up his bed just as Elena walked back in the room. She had on a light blue sundress that made her dark skin pop and the flip flops she had on from last night. The button down shirt he had given her was tied up under her breasts making them almost pop out of the dress. He had to admit that she was beautiful.

"I feel weird," She whined tugging on the hem of the blue dress. "I'm really not used to wearing dresses. The last time I wore a dress was to junior prom and that was four years ago. I prefer to wear pants, capris' and shorts."

"You look fine," Klaus assured her tying his tie. "Let's go get ready. We can get you something to eat on the drive. The staff may have something baked though. We can check it out before leaving. Greta is already downstairs waiting for us."

Elena followed him out of the room and down the staircase and took a muffin from someone handing her food. She smiled at the woman, thanking her and tagging behind Klaus who was talking with Greta walking out the front door.

The drive to the mall was quiet. Elena sat in the back this time so that Greta could discuss Klaus' schedule this week. She ate the blueberry muffin for something to do to keep her occupied. Occasionally, she would glance down at her left hand looking at the large diamond on her ring finger. It seemed to heavy for her hand and she was scared to death that she was going to lose it. That would not be a good thing.

Several hours later Elena was aggravated and ready to throttle Greta. They had in Elena's opinion found enough clothes to style at least five women. They had large bags filled with matching shoes and purses to every outfit and she wondered would she have to match every time that she went out in public. Klaus was lucky because he had gotten to leave to go into work about an hour ago. Elena was over this whole shopping thing and she was getting ready to walk out of the building.

"Don't worry," Greta smiled at Elena. "We will be leaving in a minute. I need to stop by this store and pick up a few things for myself and I am going to get you a surprise for being a great shopping buddy."

"Thanks," Elena rolled her eyes and stopped in front of a window staring at a mouthwatering piece of pizza.

She was absolutely starving and the blueberry muffin from this morning had done left her tummy hours ago. She needed food. So lost in her thoughts about the cheesy goodness she let out a muffled shriek when a hand clamped down on her shoulder squeezing.

Elena whirled around ready to attack whomever it was that dared to touch her. She smiled widely and squealed throwing her arms around his neck. "Mase face. What in the world are you doing here?"

The brown haired green eyed man who was her best friend and favorite bartender smiled widely at her placing his hands on her hips. "Shopping. Miss Gilbert. Though I should be finding out your new last name considering that you are engaged. The hell Elena? Why didn't you tell any of us? We would have accepted it. I didn't even know that you were dating anyone. Why the big secret? You know we support you."

Elena sighed she hated lying to her friends and family. "Mase, it all happened so damn fast. It was one of those whirlwind romances. I just couldn't say no to him. I'm very much in love with him and he with me. He's a wonderful guy and he's promised to take care of me."

"Well," Mason smiled kissing her cheek. "I am incredibly happy for you. Just don't forget us little people. Remember, if you need me and the guys we are there for you anytime night and day. Call me if you need me. Love you, 'Lena."

"Love you too," Elena sniffled letting go of him. "I better go find my friend before she thinks that I ran off. Bye Mase."

"Bye," Mason waved at her walking away from her.

If feeling hollow like this all the time while lying about being in love with someone was going to make her feel horrible. Elena couldn't help to wonder what kind of person she would be in a year.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
****Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot. :)**

***Don't forget that it's our favorite original's birthday.  
**Happy 31st Birthday, Joseph Morgan!**  
Yours truly has already sent him a tweet. ;) **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter 5**

"My siblings are coming over tonight," Klaus announced as Elena and Greta walked into the house. "I've invited them over so you can meet them before the wedding. They are anxious to meet the woman who is finally getting me to settle down."

"Wonderful," Elena retorted stifling a yawn behind her hand. She was tired from all of the shopping today. Who knew Greta could shop like that? Bonnie and her had never spent that much time in a mall before or at those swanky upclass stores. "What time will be they be here?"

"In a little under three hours," Klaus informed her. He noticed that Greta and Slater were taking several bags up the stairs. Seemed like they did a bit of shopping today. Hopefully, all the clothes were acceptable. "Did you have fun today? Buy a lot of clothes? Get more shopping since I left early?"

"Yes to all of those questions except for the one about having fun," Elena told him rolling her neck from side to side. "Greta found a lot of beautiful clothes for me. I even found me a few cute heels that she let me pick out. A pair of Louboutins, I never thought I'd own them. Always a dream come true never thought it though."

Klaus nodded and gritted his teeth. He was happy that she found some clothes to her liking but he was upset when Slater told him about the man that had his hands all over her and she had her hands on him. He was going to have to confront her and tell her that was not acceptable. "Did you happen to run into anyone that you know?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you having me followed?"

"I do not appericate you hanging all over men when you go out in public," He snapped throwing his hands up in the air. "You are not going to humilate me and ruin my life beause you can't keep your hands to yourself. Not all over other men."

Elena cringed at his outburst. He was pissing her off with his harmful words. No one was going to talk to her that way. She didn't care how much money he had. "Listen here asshole. I was just talking to an old friend. My friend Mason Lockwood, he is like an older brother to me. You don't get to tell me how to act around my friends. You do not own me."

Klaus watched as she stomped up the stairs and out of his view. He flinched when he heard his bedroom door slam shut. Greta came down the steps with an amused expression on her face. "What now?"

"We have a bit of a problem," Greta informed him. "You may have gone a little too far with pissing her off. She's packing at what belongings she has and on her phone calling someone to come get her. You could have worded it better. There was no point implying that she's a whore. Not every woman is like Tatia."

"Dammnit," Klaus muttered and ran up the stairs, down the hall bursting through his room. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Elena snarled pacing the room opening dresser drawers and then his closet door. She had ripped the borrowed dress off and found her shirt from yesterday. "I'm looking for my pants because I am leaving this place."

"No, you are not" Klaus told her. He wanted to laugh at her behavior, she was walking around in her underwear completely oblivious to that fact. "You are going to stay if you don't as soon as your dad leaves rehab. I'm going to press charges against him. He will be in jail faster thatn you can blink. Do you really want that to happen to him?"

Elena laughed at him. That certainly wasn't the reaction he was excepting. "You know I really don't give a damn. John screwed me over too many damn times. He's never been there for me, so go right ahead and do that. I don't give a fuck. Do what you need too. Now, where the hell are my pants? I need them to leave this place. I would walk out that front foor dressed like this but it would piss you off. Now, where the hell are my pants?"

"Probably, in the wash" Klaus commented. "Anna, picks up every article of clothing lying around each day."

"Great," Elena huffed sitting down on the bed. "I'll wait until they are dry then I am gone. Real gone."

"Listen," Klaus urged sitting down beside her, he smiled a bit as she angled her body away from his. "Are you going to listen to me? Well, I'm going to talk anyway. Okay. I owe you an apology, I'll admit that. I should never have implied that you are a whore. I am sorry I acted the way I did about you greeting an old friend. What can I do to make you stay here with me for this deal?"

"I accept your apology," Elena whispered. "I don't want anything from you though. I am still leaving as soon as I get my pants and get ahold of one of my friends. I'll be gone before sunset, hopefully."

"I'll buy you anything that you want," Klaus piped up. He couldn't find another girl in a few short hours. "Anything. I promise I will never call you a whore or imply that you are one. You are though what I need exactly to further my career. Please, stay?"

"Anything I want?" Elena eyed him curiously. "No matter how much it costs?"

"Anything," He assured her, at least something was getting to her to stay. "You'll stay and marry me?"

"I want a car," Elena answered. "So, I can leave your ass the day that the year is up. I can be far away from you as possible. We should also discuss how you are going to react when I talk to a man. It's going to happen. Are you going to go insane when I hug your brother's? I am not living like that. There's no reason for you to think I'm going to sleep with someone while I'm married to you. You, I honestly could care what you do."

"The same will apply to me," He admitted patting her bare knee. "Everything is going to be okay, now? We're not going to throw another fit?"

"No," Elena chuckled embarrassed at the way she acted and the fact that she paraded around like a fool in her underwear. Normally, she wouldn't care but for some reason she didn't want him anywhere near her during a state of undress. "I promise that I am not going to throw another fit. I'll get ready so we can have dinner with your family. You know you have never told me anything about your sibling's. I'd like to know their names and know about them before tonight so I don't completely embarrass myself tonight."

"Of course," Klaus retorted glad that she was actually speaking to him and that the deal was still on. "You know you can wear some of the clothes that were purchased for you today. Not that you don't look good in green. That color does wonders for your skin."

Elena blushed and grabbed one of the bags that Greta had left for her. She slipped on a pair of shorts and sat back down beside him on the bed. Though this time she angled her body toward his so that her knee was touching his. "Alright, now that I'm over that. Tell me all about your siblings. You have time, right?"

"I do have the time," Klaus replied. "I have time to tell you about my family. I have an older brother, Elijah, we don't talk so he won't be here tonight. Rebekah is my only sister, she is younger than me. She will be here tonight and she is very excited to meet you. My two younger brothers are Finn and Kol. I think they will be here. Not too sure so just expect them even if they do not show. They are somewhat flighty especially Kol."

Elena nodded glad that she had a bit more information about him and his family. Wonder what happened that caused him to stop talking with his brother Elijah? "Thanks for telling me this. Is there anything that I shouldn't mention?"

"Not really," He muttered. "We don't have many secrets from each other. You should know that Rebekah is married and terribly jealous of her husband. Finn has a girlfriend, Sage who is bit of bitch but nice once you get to know her more. Kol, is about your age and quite the ladies man or so he claims. Don't be surprised when he attempts to seduce you."

Elena smirked at him. Who the hell did he think he was dealing with? "I can handle myself thank you. I'm not easily seduced and I don't mess around with men who are my fiance's brother. Did you have fun last night snooping through my things?"

"What?" Klaus asked trying to act confused. "Don't know what you are talking about."

"My bag was zipped all the way, I normally leave it half zipped because it tends to get stuck" Elena explained. "It's okay. It's not like I didn't do the same thing to you. I was just a little more discreet about it. My life seem a little odd to you?"

"You looked happy in all of those pictures," He smiled. "With your family. I was just wondering who is the guy in the picture whose face is stratched out. You don't have to tell me if you do not want to."

"It's alright," Elena sighed, she wished that he would have asked about any picture besides that one. She should have threw it away ages ago. "That happened to be the first guy I was ever head over heels, honestly in love with. He drove through town last summer and I fell hard for him. That was the only picture that we had together. He left without warning, no note was left, no phone number, just nothing. He broke my heart and that is the reason for the picture."

"Oh," Klaus mumbled surprised that she had revealed so much of her past to him. He should return the favor but he didn't want her to know exactly yet about the only woman he had ever loved. "Would you like the tour of the house now? So, you can explore and not get lost."

"Sure," Elena giggled and hopped off of the bed. "Show me around this huge house. So if I get mad at you I can hide out."

Klaus shook his head taking her hand and led her out of the room. "You couldn't hide from me in here. I know every single place in this house. Alright, I have already showed you this part of the house. Now let's start on this side of the house. Right here are the guest rooms. I actually had a theme for every one of them. Greta helped me out on that."

"Theme?" Elena asked as she glanced at the walls, more paintings but no pictures of his family. She guessed that they were not close. "What kind of themes are we talking about here?"

"More like places," He responded opening a door. "See this one here is like Paris. It even has a mural, the eiffel tower has been drawn on the wall by yours truly. The other rooms include a beach theme and old hollywood. The rest are simply decorated in shades of red, white, and black. I think you can get the image of them. Now for the down stairs of the house.

Elena followed him back down the stairs, he seemed happy when he pointed out every room to her. There was a dining room, living room, a small closet for guests to place their coats, a bathroom, a library, and an indoor pool.

"Where is the dog?" Elena questioned. She figured that he would be tagging behind Klaus every step of the way.

"Dom is outside," Klaus simply replied leading her to the back of the house. "Outside is the deck, hot tub, pool, and a place to grill out for late summer nights. See Dom, Slater is walking him for me. Now for the kitchen where you will meet the staff."

Elena nodded as he pushed the door open. She gasped when she noticed how big the kitchen was. It was in her opinion beautiful. Everything was stainless steel and the floor was black and white checkerboard.

"Everyone," Klaus announced and the room full of people glanced up. "I would like to introduce you to Elena Gilbert, John's daughter, my fiancee. While she is here you will treat her with respect, the same as you treat me and Greta. Elena, this is Anna, Pearl, Rose, and Alice. Over here we have Benjamin, Trevor, Charlie, and Fredrick."

They waved at Elena each of them with huge grins on their faces. She waved at them with a smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"That concludes the tour of our home," Klaus drawled out leaving the kitchen. "We have about an hour hour until my siblings arrive. I suggest you use that time to get ready."

"Sure," Elena furrowed her brows at him. Why did he get so cold all of sudden? He had been the nicest guy in the last few hours. "I'm going to get ready. See you when they get here."

"Good," Klaus breathed walking away from her. "I'll call you when they do."

Elena picked through the new clothes settling on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a bright blood red long sleeve v-neck top, and the leopard print heels that she begged Greta for. She hoped that it wasn't too much she didn't think she could handle another arguement with him today. She glanced at the large dog cuddle up on the dog bed in the floor. She assumed that Klaus let him in when she was in the bathroom. She smiled at the dog calling him to come to her. Elena spent the next thirty minutes playing with Dom until she heard the doorbell ring. "Guess that's my soon to be new family. Wish me luck. Cause, I do believe that I am going to need it."

Dom let out a low woof and Elena got up. Greta walked into the room eyeing her. She widely at Elena. "Looks good, Elena. I am going home if you need anything just call me. Klaus has my number. Goodbye and good luck."

Before Elena could tell her goodbye, Greta was out of the room leaving her to face the lion's den alone. Elena made her way out of the room and slowly down the stairs not wanting to trip and make a fool of herself. Hitting the bottom step she noticed that Klaus stood in front of the open door with four strangers stood next to him.

There was tall sandy blonde haired man with his back turned toward her. A blonde lady staring up at her with curious eyes and a tiny small. Another male was holding the hand of a tall red head. Klaus was glancing up at her, amusement in his eyes.

"Family," Klaus greeted taking her hand in his as she stepped off of the bottom step. "I would like you to meet Elena. Elena, my sister Rebekah, her husband, Seth, my brother Finn and his girlfriend Sage. Kol is outside doing something but he will be in here soon."

"Hello Elena," Rebekah greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "It's very nice to meet you. This is my husband Seth."

"Hello," Elena grinned at the two of them shaking their hands. She repeated the actions with Finn and Sage. She couldn't believe how welcoming they were. "It's nice to meet Klaus' family."

"Oh," Rebekah scoffed. "We are not just Nik's family we are going to be your family as well. Go on and think of us as family."

"Okay," Elena stuttered as Klaus little brother walked through the open door. "Shit."

Seems like her good luck was out of date because that was the guy that had been all over her Saturday. Not to mention that she had been all over him as well. She hoped that he was to drunk that night to remember her. Cause it was going to awkward and uncomfortable if he did.

"Finally, you get your lazy ass in here" Klaus griped at Kol. "Come here and meet Elena."

"Don't start with me," Kol warned his older brother. "I've had a terribly rough weekend. I met the hottest girl I've ever seen, tried to find her ass the next day and it's like she vanished off the face of the earth. Being drunk didn't help matters. I can't remember how she looks only that she has stars or something tattooed on her lower back."

"Do you always meet random girls and never see them again?" Rebekah sneered at her little brother. "I thought we told you that you shouldn't try to hook up with girls when you are drunk."

"Didn't listen," Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Brother, introduce me to your fiancee."

Klaus shook his head at Kol and grabbing Elena's hand to tug her toward the both of them. "Elena, this is my youngest brother, Kol. Kol this is my Elena."

"Nice to meet you," Kol yawned kissing Elena's cheek. Elena inhaled lightly noticing that he smelled the same as the night in the bar. He was dressed about the same as well. He was really cute. "My brother seems quite taken with you. I can see why. You are beautiful."

"Thanks," Elena sighed glad that he didn't remember her. This was not turning out to be a good day for her.

The dinner with the family was okay. She made small talk with Rebekah who wanted to know every detail about how Elena met her brother and when he knew that she was the one. In her opinion Rebekah was nice but a bit stand offish. Her husband Seth was a nice guy who kept glancing at her, she knew that she didn't know that guy she would remember those almost violet eyes. She assumed that he had a staring problem. Sage was friendly, a little tense but she seemed like a nice person and Finn was quiet but didn't have too much to say. He mostly let Sage do all the talking. Kol kept eyeing her, lookiong at her curiously and then when he finally cocked an eyebrow at her winking, she knew that he knew who she was.

"Damn it," Elena whispered as the dinner finally ended and she was stood beside Klaus again telling his wait _their _family.

Kol lingered behind as Klaus talked to Finn. He grabbed Elena's left hand and quirked an eyebrow. "He gave you grandmother's ring. Tatia didn't even get to see this. When he proposed to her he bought a new ring. Too bad she threw it back in his face and ran away with our brother. I just wonder how upset Niklaus would be if he knew his future bride was out in bars, telling men her name was Katerina. You were lovely there that night, Elena. I can't seem to get you out of my head. You have very talented moves. Those hips were spectactular."

Elena chuckled glancing at Klaus who was trying to be inconspicuous about it but he was watching their interaction. "So, what do you want to keep quiet about knowing that I was in the bar the other night?"

"Don't treat me like I am stupid," Kol scowled at her. "I know everything about your agreement with my big brother."

"You're too cocky about it," Elena narrowed her eyes at him but kept the smile on her face. "So, what do you want?

"Nothing," Kol taunted her as he bent over to kiss her cheek. His lips moved toward her ear, his breath against her ear causing her to shiver. "Nothing, but you. See you at the wedding, Katerina."

"Right," Elena glared at him. "See you at the wedding."

Kol left the house with a nod to his brother and a smirk at Elena. Klaus shut the door behind his brother and turned to Elena with a questioning look on his face. "Do you know my little brother, Kol? You two looked awfully cozy just now."

"Your brother knows about the arrangement?" Elena inquired crossing her arms over her chest. "I am right."

"Yep," Klaus remarked. "Why exactly?"

"I met your brother the night before I met you," Elena explained. "I was going to go home with him that night. Good thing I didn't. This would be awkward."

"You've slept with my brother?" Klaus scoffed. "Wait a minute. You're the girl that he met but couldn't remember. This is just great."

"Watch what you say," Elena warned him. "Remember this was before I met you."

"Is this going to be a problem with you?" Klaus snarled. "Are there going to be no strangers you meet while you stay here with me?"

"I'm a people person," Elena snorted turning to go up the stairs. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "So sue me."

"Stay away from my brother," Klaus threatened her stalking past her on the stairs. "I don't need anymore problems from you, Gilberts."

Klaus stomped up the stairs moving past her angrily slamming the bedroom door much like she had done earlier in the day.

"My my how the tables have turned," Elena laughed to herself and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot. :)**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Chapter Six**

"How about this one?" Greta asked Elena as she pulled a large white puffy dress from the hanger. "It's pretty."

"I could honestly care less," Elena muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you pick the dress? You have done everything else."

"I thought that you would like to choose the dress since you are going to be the one that is wearing it," Greta informed Elena. She noticed that the younger woman was fidgeting and frowning at her cellphone. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Elena mumbled checking her phone for what felt like the hundreth time in under an hour. "I just tried to call my dad and he's not answering. It's been a week and nothing. Plus, I hate the damn house. It's too big and I think I'm getting on Anna's nerves, she told me that she is okay with me following her around but when I get bored I tend to ask a thousand questions. Bonnie won't be here until next week for the wedding. Do you realize that since I was sixteen I worked or had at least a job? I miss my friends, my family, and work. Klaus isn't even being friendly to me, it's not my fault that I met a cute guy at a club and danced with him. It's the fact that it happened to be his baby brother. He's all snippy about it and I have had enough, I even moved out of his room to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Stupid jack-ass."

Greta shook her head at Elena's rant and watched as the brunette took a deep breath trying to calm down. "He did mention that. He's not very open. Just talk to him. It's not like you have to share the same room, that is just for appearances. The staff are all good people and they are not going to mention any odd behavior that is going on between the two of you. They don't know anything about the arrangement so they will think you just want some space from him before the wedding."

Elena snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever."

"As for the free time," Greta smiled widely. "I can easily schedule you appointments to keep you occupied. You can get your hair, nails, and spa days once a week."

Elena wrinkled her nose. She was not going to be a kept woman. That was just someone that she wasn't or ever going to be. "Can we just go back to looking at dresses? I'll find myself something to do. I have before."

"Alrighty," Greta grinned pulling a dress off of another rack. "This one is Vera Wang. It's backless with beading. Very beautiful. Very in right now."

"No to the backless," Elena told her. " I really don't care if it's Vera Wang."

"Why?" Greta asked furrowing her brows. "Backless wedding dresses just like I said are very in right now. You would look amazing in it."

"I have a tattoo on my lower back and I figured that Klaus wouldn't apperciate his bride to be showing off her tattoo's," Elena explained looking at her cell phone and then glancing back at Greta. "What?"

"Let me see it," Greta pleaded with her. "I've always been too chicken to get one. Is it huge? Tribal? Is it a tramp stamp? Let me see. Let me see. Please?"

"Geesh," Elena laughed getting up from the chair, turning her back toward Greta lifting her shirt up. "See nothing to special, just stars."

"Wow," Greta whispered looking at the dark ink. "When did you get this and who done it? It's beautiful work."

Elena shrugged her shoulders straightening her shirt. "I've had it about two years. My friend, Mason, the one that you saw me hugging the day at the mall did it. He helped me design it. It's nothing big just stars wrapped around my stomach and back. I have one on my ankle as well. It says Elena Katherine. My full name."

"Okay," Greta nodded taking dresses off of the rack and placing them on the chair that Elena was sitting in. "These aren't usable. Okay, we now have four to choose from. Go on and try these on."

"Sure," Elena answered and took all the dress with her to the attached bathroom. "You want to see all of them?"

"Nope," Great replied through the door. "It is your decision. I've already chosen the dress for your friend Bonnie. Your colors are blood red. Looks wicked."

"Whatever," Elena grumbled pulling the first dress on and looking in the mirror. She twirled around and sneered. "Ew, totally not that one."

Elena tried on the rest of the dresses. She honestly could care less about this but she wanted to make at least one decision. It was her day after all if you looked at it that way. She snickered to herself as she closed her eyes and threw a quarter on the dress. Opening them she realizied that the quarter had landed on the only dress that she had actually liked.

A knock on the door brought her back to the present. "Have you chosen one already? Klaus has a surprise for you at the house. Klaus called and said that it arrived while you were changing."

Elena pulled the door open and thrust the dress in Greta's hands. "This one right here. The best dress for me. I am done. Let's go."

"Very good decision," Greta announced placing the dress on a hanger and placing it in a white cover bag. "Julia, we are ready to check out. Please ring up this dress and the bridesmaid dress. I have already sat it aside."

"Yes ma'am," The sales lady nodded and walked to the cash register. "Your total is here and sign here for the receipt. Thanks. Have a great day ladies. Good luck on the wedding."

Elena tried to peek over Greta's shoulder to see the amount but the older woman was shifting her body to hide the amount. "I am so happy to get out of here. It is date night for me and my husband, Henry. We're going out dancing."

"No fair," Elena whined following Greta out of the boutique. "I'll probably go home, sulk, and watch television. Where are you going dancing?"

"The new club that has just opened," Greta told her getting in the car.

"Lo Slater," Elena greeted the older gentlemen. He tipped his head acknowleging her but not saying anything. "Lucky. Greta, you are lucky."

The car ride back was silent after that. Greta made notes on her PDA. Elena checked her cellphone again frowning when she didn't see any texts or messages. She couldn't believe John still hadn't returned her messages and Bonnie hadn't even responded to her. They finally pulled up to the front of the house and Greta informed her that she was taking the dresses home with her. Elena told her okay and to have fun tonight. She was jealous that Greta got to get out it seemed like forever since she had been out to have fun.

The door opened for her and Klaus was standing there smiling at her. She instantly put her guard up. Smiling meant nothing to him. His emotions were wired wrong. "Greta texted me and said that you found a dress. That is wonderful."

"She was right," Elena huffed pushing past him to get into the house, she heard him shut the door behind her. "I found a beautiful dress. If it wasn't bad luck and all that bullshit, I'd let you see the thing."

Klaus chuckled at Elena's frustration. She was an odd creature. Not like the many women that he had had before. She intrigued him and he liked to get her riled up. "Do you want your surprise? Greta did tell you about that, didn't she?"

"Not really," Elena groaned looking around for a chance to escape his presence. She was annoyed at him for accusing her of wanting to sleep with Kol. Not her fault that his brother was hot. Though Klaus hadn't let Kol around Elena alone again. She wondered if that had anything to do with what happened between Tatia and Elijah, she still hadn't found out that whole story.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Klaus teased as Dom walked into the room instantly going to Elena's side. He sat down beside Elena nudging her hand with his nose. "Bloody traitor."

Elena smirked at him patting the dog on the head. "Hey buddy. Did you miss me today?"

Klaus smiled at Elena, she was really a sweetheart when she let her guard down. He did not want to get attached to her because this was a business transaction and he was firm in his belief that all woman were like Tatia. He did not want to go through that heartbreak again. There was just an odd feeling that came to him when Greta told him that that guy had his paws on Elena. He supposed it had something to do with everything that happened in the past. He was also aggravated that Kol had met her first, he didn't want to lose another girl to one of his brother's. No matter how fake everything was.

"Are you sure that you don't want your surprise?" Klaus inquired smiling at her. "Absolutely sure?"

"What is it?" Elena looked at him curiously. She had to admit now that she was wondering what it was. "What's the surprise?"

"It is in the sitting room," He pointed to the large room. "Go on and see for yourself."

Elena peeked around the corner of the room and let out a loud happy squeal. "You're here? What in the hell are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I called you today and have been waiting for you. You know to call back. I thought that you were mad at me for something."

"Hush," Bonnie giggled at her best friend squeezing Elena to her tightly. "I missed you too. Klaus called and asked me if I could take some time off of work and visit you. He said that you were incredibly bored. I begged Matt and he said that it was okay. Klaus sent someone to come and get me. I just got here about thirty mintues ago. Damn this house is huge."

"Yeah," Elena chuckled hugging Bonnie. "I got lost a few times and somehow ended up in the backyard."

"You would get lost," Bonnie joked and Elena shoved her lightly. "Now, let me see that ring."

Elena held out her hand and Bonnie let out a low whistle. "Gosh, that is one huge rock. It would probably keep us up for years. I'm kind of jealous of you at the moment. Look at this beautiful home, amazing ring, and one sexy man with an even sexier accent."

"Don't be jealous of me," Elena whispered sitting on the couch. "This isn't exactly ideal. Bon, I mean yeah everything you mentioned rocks. It's just not for me. This whole set up is not who Elena Gilbert is and I will never be this. This whole lifestyle is not for me. I hate it. I miss home. I miss my family. Being here feels like a job in its self. I'm getting married to man who is nice one minute and a jack ass the next. I am not having any fun this blows. I feel like a kept woman. I hate it. You know my mother would be perfect for this."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose listening to Elena's mini-rant. "You can do this. I have complete faith in you. Now, stop being mopey and show me around this beautiful house. Like where I am going to be staying. I am going to be here until the wedding. I'll spend every waking minute with you. But just give this a shot you never know what the outcome might be. Elena, take the year to be free. You deserve a break. You've been taking care of yourself since you were fourteen, working at sixteen. Let someone take care of you. Be selfish for once."

"I," Elena shook her head. "You know I can't do that, Bon. It's not right. Yeah, so what he has tons of money but I couldn't do that."

Klaus' eyes widened as he listened to the girls conversation. He knew that he should have not been eavesdropping but he wanted to hear everything that Elena said about him and his home. He didn't realize that she felt that way about everything. He could understand that she was upset that John bartered his daugher for not going to jail. The apple certainly fell far from that tree with Elena. He walked away from the room not wanting to hear anymore. He had decided that after they got married he was simply going to take her to his beach house and stay there showing her around town. Elena had informed him that she didn't want anything big and he was happy with that. He stopped by the kitchen telling the cook to prepare anything that the girls asked for. Klaus was thrilled that Elena was happy to see her friend at least her could give that to her.

One fun week later Elena was pacing the room that she had been sleeping in. Greta and Bonnie was trying to get her to calm down. Elena had been quiet all morning while someone did her hair and fixed her hair. As soon as they zipped up her chosen white dress she had a full fledge panic attack and was refusing to leave the room.

"I could leave," Elena pleaded with Bonnie who was dressed in her blood red bridesmaid dress. "I'm too young to get married. I can't be a wife. I don't know how to do this. The last weeks have been just talking about it but being faced with this is terrible. I can't do this you have to call off the wedding. I can't go out there in front of all those people and lie about this. I am deceiving his family and friends so he'll get some big promotion and John will stay out of jail. Bonnie, you do this for him. Marry him for me, please?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Elena's antics but she could not blame her. Here her best friend was on her wedding day, she should be happy and in love oh but no she was doing this for her dad. When she saw John Gilbert she was going to bust him in the nose. "Elena, it's not like you are being tied to him forever. A year, Elena. A year and your dad won't go to jail. We get a car so we can go to California like we always planned."

"No," Elena gasped trying to unzip her dress. Greta stopped her and handed her a cellphone. "What?"

"Klaus wants to speak with you," She retorted and Elena took the phone from her hand.

"What?" She growled into the phone. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get your ass down here right now and start this wedding," Klaus' angry voice floated through the phone. "Elena, if you don't I swear I will make your life a living hell. Not to mention your dad will be under the jail not seeing daylight for years. I'll blacklist you so bad you couldn't get a job at stripclub in this state. So, get your ass down here and start this wedding. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Elena huffed angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "I think you made yourself perfectly clear. Asshole. I'll see you in hell, wait I meant I'll see you at the end of the aisle."

Before he could say anything else to make her even more angry, Elena chucked the phone across the room watching as it crashed to the floor in tiny pieces. "Son of a bitch. I broke my fucking phone."

"We'll get you a new one," Greta assured her patting her shoulder. "Now, let's get you cleaned back up. There is no reason to cry on your wedding day. Now if it was your birthday that would be alright."

"Whatever," Elena grimaced as she heard the music start up. "Here comes the bride all doom and gloom. Welcome to your soon to be hell, Elena Gilbert. You truly have found a handsome devil though."

Klaus turned the phone off and looked over at his little brother smirking at him. He knew that he shouldn't threaten Elena but she was grinding on his last nerve. She was being a baby about this situation today. She knew that this was part of the deal they were getting married. She promised to help him out and he was determined for her to help him. "Shut up, Kol."

"I wasn't saying anything," Kol chuckled straightening his suit jacket. "You were bit of an ass though."

"She is acting like a child," Klaus informed him. "So, I decided that I was going to treat her like one. Might not have been the nicest way to get what I want but it was effictive."

"She's my age, brother" Kol argued with him. "If she is anything like me which I think she is because of the night at the bar, which I have already told you that nothing happened. She wants to go out, have fun, drink, party, and basically live like there is no tomorrow. She is going to give hell. I can not wait for that."

"Shut up," Klaus snarled at Kol again. He figured that his little brother was correct in that assumption Greta had told him about Elena pouting about not being able to go out but she was going to have to get used to it. He didn't like to get out much and there was were the two were going to have problems. The music cued up to and he grinned. "Time to get married."

"Good luck brother," Kol told him as he followed his brother out the door. "You're gonna need it."

The crowd of people, over two hundred made Elena nervous. Most of the time she enjoyed all eyes on her but not today not this day where she was going to marry a man that she still didn't know and who had hurt her feelings. She was going to do this though, she was going to prove that she could stand against and beside a man like Klaus. She forced a fake smile on her face holding tightly to her bouquet of roses. She glowered at the blonde haired blue eyed jackass stood at the end of the aisle. She took his hand and repeated the words that tied her to a man she didn't love. Thankfully for her it was over before she knew it, going through the motions of everything with her head someplace else.

"Hey," She heard a giggly voice next to her when she had finally stopped dancing with her new _husband _and the one awkward dance she shared with Kol where he kept on whispering about her hips. "I'm Caroline Salvatore, Stefan is my husband. It's nice to finally meet the woman who captured Niklaus Mikaelson's heart."

Elena turned and was staring at a blonde haired blue eyed woman wearing a light blue dress and a wide smile on her face. "Hi, Caroline. I'm Elena, the elusive woman who captured Klaus' heart. It's nice to meet you."

"You look absolutely beautiful," Caroline gushed. "I love your dress and your bone structure works with curly hair. Good choice with wearing it down. Can I see the ring? If that's not to forward."

"S'fine," Elena yawned she was ready to go back to the house and lock herself in the bedroom. She let Caroline take her left hand that held her new platinum band. "Here."

Elena watched as the blonde ooh and awed over her ring. She rolled her eyes just as Klaus approached her with a tall brown haired man with green eyes. He was eyeing her curiously and she turned her attention back to Caroline's gushing. "Thank you."

"Elena, this is Stefan" Klaus introduced the man. She turned back toward him with one of those fake smiles on her face. She was going to be a pro at them after today. "Stefan is my co-worker. Stefan, my new wife Elena."

"Nice to meet you," Stefan murmured glancing at Elena. "It's nice to meet you and nice to see Klaus happy."

"Thank you," Elena thanked him. She was so ready for this to be over but she saw Jeremy, Miranda and Grayson she wanted to go over to speak with them. "Can you please excuse me? I see my family and I want to go speak with them before they leave."

"Of course," Klaus sighed pressing a kiss to her temple. "Hurry or we will be late for the honeymoon. Can't wait to get that started."

"That's the best part," Caroline squeed as Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist. "We went to Hawaii. Where are you two going?"

Elena left them before Klaus could tell them about their big honeymoon plans at his beachhouse in town. She didn't even get a real honeymoon. They weren't going to go anywhere's cool. That just sucked but she told him that it didn't matter. At least she didn't have to go off to another country with him.

"Hey aunt Miranda," Elena waved at her aunt hugging the older woman. "Thank you three for coming to support me today. Hey Jer."

"Lena," He giggled as Elena picked him up kissing his cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks kid," Elena told him putting him back down on the ground. "Has he called you? He still hasn't made contact with me."

"He called yesterday," Grayson exclaimed and Elena's face fell. "He didn't want to talk to yet. Elena, he said that he was sorry for everything and he is thankful for everything that you have done for him. He's going to call soon. He wants to get better before he talks to you. I believe that he is going to try to be a better man."

"Yeah," Elena whimpered softly as an arm wrapped around her waist. She knew who exactly it was. "Klaus."

"Are you alright?" He questioned the look on her face had him worried. She appeared to be upset and about to cry. He couldn't have that on their wedding day. It would look odd.

"I'm tired," Elena fake yawned. After hearing that her dad didn't want to talk to her upset her. She just wanted to get out of there, wrap up in a blanket and cry herself to sleep. "Can we go now?"

"Certainly, Sweetheart" Klaus assured her. "I'll tell everyone that we are ready to leave for the night. I'm sure my sister can take care of everything."

"Thank you," Miranda beamed at him patting him on the forearm. "I'll let you kids go have your fun. Come along, Jeremy."

"Klaus," Grayson murmered and walked away with his family.

"Ready?" Klaus asked as he led her out the front door through the group people throwing rice at them.

Klaus helped her into the car, got in the driver's side and sped away into the night. Elena leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Maybe when she woke up things would be better. She was still angry at him for talking at her for the way he did but she had made him a promise. Klaus glanced at the sleeping beauty in the passenger seat he didn't know what was going to happen with them but he was sure that this year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot. :) **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Chapter Seven**

Klaus knocked on Elena's door hoping that she would at least be civil to him this morning. When he didn't get a response or an insult, he twisted the doorknob surprised when the door came open. He grinned when he saw her curled up on the bed snoring softly. She looked like a little kid laying there and he figured that she was happy she could escape this nightmare with some sleep.

Last night when they'd got here, Elena had packed her own bags into the house and instantly slammed the bedroom door such and locked herself in. He didn't see her the rest of the night and he fell asleep watching some made for dvd scary movie. He supposed that she had a reason to be angry with him, he had threatened her yesterday with social ruin and her father being put in jail. But she had promised him that she would marry him and he couldn't deal with the embarrassment if she had run out on him.

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside the sleeping beauty. He tapped her on the hand with his index finger. She swatted his hand away from hers turning over onto her stomach burying her face in the pillow. He rolled his eyes and tapped her on the shoulder this time.

"What?" Elena snapped her voice muffled by the pillows. "Can't you see that I was sleeping peacefully?"

"So?" Klaus chuckled at her actions. "I know you're pissed at me but you were going to marry me yesterday one way or another. Now, Greta told me about you destroying your cellphone. I have already replaced it with a new one this morning. As of right now I am your only contact. Don't get lost you may not want me to find you."

"Dick," Elena snapped face still in the pillow. "But thank you for replacing the phone. You know you should say that you are sorry though."

"I shouldn't," Klaus argued with her shaking his head. "I'm not going to apologize to you. Elena, you made a promise to me and you didn't want to go through with it. I was just getting you to do what you promised. I am not saying sorry for that. Now, I've let you sulk for the night. We have two days to explore and I am not going to let you lay in here all day and mope. Get up and get dressed. We're going out today. I am going to take you sight-seeing. Tonight we are going dancing."

Elena's head popped up from the pillow and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Greta told you about that, right? Said that I wanted to go out."

"Yep," He retorted helping her sit up in the bed. Kol had also gave him the advice but he didn't want her to know that. He didn't need another reason for her to like Kol. "She said that you feel cooped up all the time. I understand that you like to go out. I used to as well but I've changed. How about it? You, me, and the dance floor?"

"Yes," Elena grinned at him throwing her arms around his neck startling the both of them. She pulled back embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I am just excited. Thank you. Thank you so much. I am going to get ready."

Elena jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a few mintues."

"Take all the time you need," Klaus exclaimed still amazed that she hugged him. They had kissed at the wedding but she hadn't really put her all into it. She did have nice soft lips and he wanted to repeat the kiss but he would not tell her that. "I'll be in the front room waiting for you."

"Okay," Elena shouted as she slammed the door behind her. She skipped the shower just throwing her hair into a messy bun and pulled on her white bikini that Greta had picked out for her. She pulled on a pair of cut off shorts from the old pair of pants she had brought with her and a white tank top. Grabbing her oversized purse she walked out of the bathroom slipping a pair of flip flops on her feet.

"I am ready," Elena announced and Klaus smiled at her enthusiaim. "I have everything that we need right here in this horrible purse that Greta purchased for me. Sunglasses, cellphone, a beach towel, sunscreen, candy, water, and a camera to take a gazillion pictures."

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus noted turning off the television and getting up from the couch. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Elena giggled taking his outstretched hand and letting him led her out of beachhouse. It was nice being civil with him and not wanting to stab a pencil in his eye.

"She was so trying to get into your pants," Elena laughed as Klaus scowled at her. "I mean did she have to squeeze her arms together and push her overly large and fake chest in your face? That was a bit over the top."

"She appear quite ridiculous," Klaus snickered thinking of the beach blonde waitress with the indeed doctor made breasts. "I am thankful that you were there to rescue me. If not I bare to think what I would have had to endure being around her."

"A regular knight in shining armour," Elena joked taking another picture of the beach. It was so beautiful here, she was going to make Bonnie take a trip up here with her when her best friend had the time. "It was funny seeing you annoyed and not at me. The ring helps ward off woman but it does bring the crazies out as well. You know once the guy is off the market he's more hot or something. I don't know but I read about it in Cosmo magazine. The same apparently applies for married women."

"You haven't been hit on yet," Klaus pointed out. "Maybe, it's just the married man?"

Elena rolled her eyes at him putting her camera back in her bag. "Whatever. Come on let's go swimming. See if the ocean is as warm as it appears to be."

"Race you," Klaus yelled suddenly running toward the beach leaving Elena standing there with her mouth hanging open. "Come on Mikaelson."

Elena recoiled a bit at her new last name but ran toward him throwing her bag on the ground, shuffling out of her shirt and shorts. She kicked off her flip-flops and ran faster than him hitting the water before he could. "Oh my god that is fucking cold."

Klaus chuckled watching Elena bounce around in the water and he couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face. He hadn't seen her geniuely smile except for the night that he first met her. She had smiled widely that night while she was hanging out with Jeremy and when she met her aunt and uncle.

He wrapped an arm around her waist picking her up and tossing her out into the water. He laughed loudly as she popped up glaring at him her wet hair plastered to her face.

"Jerk," She hollered at him and hit the water splashing it up in his face. He moved back to late and he the water hit in the face causing him to gasp. "Ha."

"Elena," Klaus warned smirking and she backed away from him. "Come here."

"Never," She giggled holding her hands up in protest. "Don't even think about it."

Klaus shook his head at her and let her splash around as he glanced over her. This was the first time he had seen most of her body. Usually, she wore jeans and a t-shirt around him. He of course couldn't deny that she was beautiful because she was. The white bikini made her dark skin pop and he finally noticed that she had a rather large tattoo wrapped around her stomach. She hadn't told him about that about. He moved toward her placing his hands on her tiny waist.

"How long have you had this?" He asked trailing his fingertips lightly over her stomach and her back. "I have never seen this before."

"I'm a magician," Elena snickered. "It disappears and reappears when I want it too. That was a joke. What? I just didn't think you had a need to know. Anywhoo, Mr. Nosy. I got this for my eighteenth birthday. Mason does good work."

Klaus nodded still lightly grazing his fingers over her tattoo. He grinned when her stomach tensed. "Do you have anymore?"

"Yep," Elena retorted and removed his hands from her stomach. She backed away from him waiting to get away from his wandering hands. "Come on out of the water. I'll show you all of them."

He followed her out of the water where she laid a towel down on the sand and flopped down patting the space next to her. He sat down beside her and watched as she stretched out those lovely long legs.

"Right here," Elena pointed to her leg. He knew about that one but he didn't tell her. "That is my first name and middle name wrapped around my leg. One behind my ear of another star and my initals on the back of my neck. I think that I am done but you never know. Do you have any?"

"Can I see them?" Klaus questioned before he answered her question. "Yeah, I do have one on my upper arm. Just a chinese symbol."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Elena teased him moving her hair behind her ear to show him the pink star. "Just your simple everyday ordinary star."

Klaus traced the star with his finger. He felt his body shudder lightly. She moved away from his touch to angle her body toward his more and lifted her wet hair from her neck. EKG on the middle of her neck in bubbly script. "That was the last one I had done before I came here. My name was first. Hurt like a bitch and I may have sniffled a bit. Bonnie has the same star behind her hair, got it because we are sisters. Now, let me see yours."

Klaus shifted his right arm so Elena could see the symbol on his upper arm. She much like him traced each line. Her fingers felt like fire grazing his skin. "What does it mean?"

"Strength and power," He answered. "I got it right after my girlfriend told me that she couldn't marry me because she had been having an affair with my brother. That is the reason that I do not speak with my brother, Elijah. Haven't spoken to him since the day Tatia walked out the front door."

"That sucks," Elena gasped, she of course had already heard about that from Kol. "Don't be mad but your little brother told me that a few weeks ago at dinner. You know I met him the night before I met you. If Bonnie hadn't had me on a tight leash, I would've went home with him. Gosh, that makes me sound like such a whore but it is true."

"No," Klaus protested. "We're all young once and we all want to blow off steam. I was a ladies man at one time. Then I settled and then I realized how some women are backstabbing whores. After she left I shut everyone out."

"Ouch," Elena joked clutching her hands to her chest. "We're not all that way. You may have just got the runt of the litter. Now come on you promised me a night of dinner, dancing, and drinks. I want to go get ready plus I believe that I have sand in places that should not have sand. It's getting to be uncomfortable."

"Okay," He smirked getting up, he slipped his shirt back on and his shoes. She pulled her shorts on but left the shirt off. "You know this will be the first time that I have been dancing in years. My moves are probably out of date and rusty."

"Pssh," Elena smiled at him. "I'll be the best dancer for the both of us. You have to dance with me though. I want to see exactly what kind of moves you have."

"I am a terrible dancer," Klaus whispered as they walked back toward the beach house. "I'll probably make you look bad."

"Well, you could always just stand there," Elena suggested. "While I dance circles around you. You know just grind on you and shit. It could be fun."

"Sounds like a plan," He admitted as he thought about how her dancing technique. He was intrigued and wondering about that as the house came into view. "Don't take too long getting ready. Don't want to be out too late on our last night here."

"Same goes for you," Elena informed him as she ran into the house. "I will be ready before you know it."

Klaus watched as she left the door open for him. He was surprised when Greta told him and what he had overheard of Elena's conversation. He knew that he should not care what she felt but he wanted her to be happy and comfortable while staying with him. He understood that she was a person and not a toy that he could use. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to let it go. If she could be civil with him he was going to be nice to her and make her feel at home and comfortable all the time. He and Elena could be friends they could handle a year together.

It took him an hour to get ready, he was sitting on the couch waiting for Elena to appear. He flipped through the channels on the television when he heard her door open.

"I am ready," Elena announced waltzing in the room. She saw Klaus glance at her and then back to the television. "How do I look?"

"It's alright," Klaus shrugged and turned the television. He got up from the couch and threw the remote on the table. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Elena noted wondering why she was getting a bit of the cold shoulder he always seemed to have. He locked the beach house door behind them and walked her to a flashy black car. She didn't know or care what kind it was and turned back to look at him in his clothes and grinned. "We match."

"Yes," He nodded and saw that she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and a pair of bright red stiletto's. He had decided on a red button down and a pair of black slacks. They did match. "We do. Are you ready to go? We have two places to choose from for our outing tonight. We can go to Onyx or the new one that just opened a few weeks back. They one that Greta recently visited. I think it's called Hybrid."

"Hybrid sounds interesting," Elena mused as he opened the car door for and helped her into the seat. "Thank you."

They drove in silence to the club. Elena's eyes widened when they pulled up in front of a large building that had a large line of people standing, waiting to get in. Klaus parked the car and helped her out. He held her hand in his leading her straight past the line and up to the bouncer not paying attention to the groans and grumbles coming from the people standing in line.

"Mikaelson," He told the rather large man. "Niklaus and Elena. Me and my wife. We are on the list."

The large man looked over the list and grinned. He tapped his clipboard and nodded. "Yes, you two are. You two are on the VIP list tonight. Congratulations on the marriage."

"Thanks," Klaus murmured slipping the man a bill and led Elena in the large building.

Elena gasped as she walked into Hybrid. "Dorothy, you are so not in Kansas anymore."

"Hmm?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Elena yelled over the music. "Let's go find this VIP section."

Elena looked around the room amazed at everything. The walls were are deep black and everything that sat around was black. The tables had a blue glow around them and the lighting was dark. She found the dance floor that held several sweaty bodies. She watched as the dancers almost moved in sync. The floor was a deep blue and looked almost like it was water. This place was light years ahead of the bars back home. This was probably the kind of place that Klaus was used to when he went out.

"Ah-ha," A red haired waitress grinned at them carrying an empty. "I'm Lucy. There you two are. I am your waitress for the night. Boss has told me that you two are our main VIP's for the night. Just head up those stairs and I'll be right back with your drinks. What exactly do you want?"

"Scotch on the rocks," Klaus replied and Elena ordered a dirty martini. Klaus made his way up the stairs and sat at one of the tables overlooking the whole club. "Thanks."

"I will be back in a few with your drinks," Lucy assured them walking back down the stairs.

"I am going to go dance," Elena informed Klaus. "Do you want to join me?"

"Maybe later," He mumbled glad that he could keep an eye on her when she went to dance. He didn't know if anyone would try anything or not. He was going to make sure that he didn't let her out of his sight. "Right now you go and have fun. I am going to wait for our drinks."

Your loss," Elena retorted and floated down the stairs, stopping on her way to smile at him. "I'm going to have enough fun for the both of us."

She made her way to the dance floor as the dj started playing another fast paced song. She slipped through the spaces between couples and started to dance by herself. She was moving her body to the beat letting her hips twist in a fast pace when she felt a hand squeeze her hip. She turned and came face to face with a tall man with dark brown hair who looked like he came out of an episode of Miami Vice. Dude needed a fashion check. The eighties were over. He leered down at her licking his lips.

"Care to dance?" He asked his hand still on her hip tightening his grip on her. "Come on now you know you want to."

"No, thank you" Elena answered him politely and jerked her body away from his grasp. This guy was starting to creep her out. "I want to dance alone. Excuse me."

"Awww now," The man grinned at her blocking her path when she tried to move away from him. "Don't be like that little one. I was just asking for a dance. You seemed so lonely out here. I just thought that you could use the company."

"She is not lonely," Elena heard Klaus growl from behind her. She felt his hands on her hips pulling her into his chest and wrapping an arm around her tightly. "She has me. I have to ask you to keep your hands off of my wife and you will not have a problem."

The dark held man held his hands up in surrender and backed away from the pair. "Sorry, man, you know how it is. See a pretty lady and you want to dance."

"No problem," Klaus snarled at him. "Just don't do it again and we won't have a problem."

"You're overprotective," Elena pouted at him but she was glad that he had chased that guy away from her. "But thank you for that. That guy really creeped me out. Now I am not done dancing. Since you owe me a dance and there are way to many creeps in here to enjoy dancing by myself. You are going to dance with me."

"If I must," Klaus wrinkled his nose. He turned Elena around in his arms just as another song started up. It was another fast song something about bottoms up. "This music is absolutely horrible."

"This is great," Elena laughed swaying back and forth in his arms until the song picked up it's beat. "Come on loosen up. This is a time for fun. We are on our honeymoon and you just need to let go."

"Fine," He narrowed his eyes at her and started to move with her. "I make no promises of not stepping on your feet."

"Yay," Elena clapped her hands moving against her tossing her arms over his shoulders. "I have got moves you've never seen."

He had once again never seen the wide smile on her face. He was incredibly happy that she was having a good time. He knew that with her he was going to have to come out of his comfort zone.

"Ooh," Elena squealed as another song came on. "I love this song and you are going to dance with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Klaus agreed with her and pulled her back into his arms. He was having a good time and couldn't believe it.

"Oops," Elena giggled loudly as she bumped into the coat stand and it fell to the floor. "Sorry about that."

"You know I thought that you could handle your alcohol," Klaus grimaced as she stepped back and onto his foot. "Clearly, you were wrong."

"Normally, I can" Elena whispered as he held onto her waist leading her to her bedroom. "I had a little too much fun tonight. Thank you again for that."

"No problem," He winced and opened her bedroom door. "Can you make it to the bed?"

"Yep," Elena yawned and yanked her dress off letting it pool to the floor around her feet.

He gasped as he took in her bare back, she stood there in only her underwear and he was stunned at her. She didn't even care that she was undressing before him. Clearly, she was wasted and didn't know what she was doing. "I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Night," Elena muttered and slipped beneath the sheets covering herself as Klaus left the room.

He slammed his bedroom door shut, walking back to his room and falling onto the bed fully clothed. "That one is going to be the death of me." He rolled over and fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter Eight

******Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They really mean alot. :)**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Eight**

"Tell me everything," Bonnie urged her over the phone. "How was the honeymoon? Did you have fun?"

"It was interesting," Elena answered walking around the house with Dom on her heels. The huge mongrel had grown attached to her since she had been here and would not let her out of his sight. "We visited the beach, we talked about our mutual love of tattoo's and he took me dancing. It was great getting out and the club was amazing. He saved me from some Miami Vice looking guy. Not to bad of a dancer either."

"Sounds fun," Bonnie giggled. "Did anything else occur? Did you two rock each other's world?"

"Ha-ha," Elena replied looking out the window at the beautiful sunny day. "Everything was perfectly innocent you know it wasn't real. But I may have in my drunken state took my dress off in front of him. The only thing he saw was my bare back and me in underwear. Which he has already seen before though I had a shirt on at the time."

"And nothing happened when you stripped to your panties?" Bonnie questioned her. "Nothing at all. He must be a gentleman."

"Nope," Elena remarked closing the curtains and returned to her pacing. "Nothing at all happened. He was a gentleman and went to his own room. Anyway, changing the subject. I took tons of pictures and bought you some stuff. I'm going to visit in a couple weeks when Klaus has to work. I miss everyone at home."

Elena sighed as Bonnie continued ranting about work and other stuff. They had been back about a week and she had got settled back in. Greta didn't stop by as much as she did before because she had to go into to work. Elena had found out that she was not only Klaus' personal assistant in his life, she was at work as well. Klaus worked twelve hours a day and was grumpy when he came home from work. She normally stayed out of his way. They had once again gone back to sharing a room to keep up appearances around the house. She was usually already sleep when he could crawl into bed, he had let her do what she wanted. Thankfully, they hadn't had to attend any company parties yet. She sure was dreading those.

"Lena are you there?" Bonnie yelled through the phone startling her. "Elena?"

"I'm here," Elena informed her sitting down on the couch tired of the pacing. "I was just lost in my own little mind. You know this place isn't really that bad. I can do what I want when I want. It's just getting a bit boring."

"Make your own fun," Bonnie suggested. "What have you been up too?"

"Not much," Elena scoffed turning on the television. "I clean up the house well the part that the housekeeper doesn't clean up. I watch t.v., read, eat, swim, exercise and check my facebook. The awesome life of Elena Gilbert is no more. Elena Mikaelson is boring."

"I would love to be able to do nothing but sit around all day," Bonnie argued. "I know you though you can't sit still for a second. You should ask him if you could get a job or help out around a charity. Tell him it would be a good image booster."

"That sounds like a good plan," Elena chirped as she flipped through the channels. "That really would be a good image booster. I'll have to ask him tonight when he gets home. It will probably be late, like usual."

"Go visit him for lunch," Bonnie mumbled. "Take him some food. Let it be a surprise. That way you can get out of the house."

"Sounds good," Elena responded turning the television off. "I am going to get changed. I will talk to you later. Thank you bunches. Love you, Bon. Bye."

"Love you," Bonnie shouted and Elena hit the end button on her phone.

She quickly sprinted to the kitchen. Anna and Rose smiled up at her. "What can we help you with?"

"I was wondering if you two could fix something for me and Klaus?" Elena asked. "I want to visit him for lunch. Nothing too fancy."

"Absolutely honey," Anna smiled at her. "I will tell Slater to get the car ready. Are chicken salad sandwiches okay? They are Mr. Mikaelson's favorite."

"Yep," Elena smiled and left the kitchen. "Thank you. I am going to change."

Anna and Rose laughed at Elena's giddiness. Anna turned to Rose as she started prepping the food. "I really hope she stays. She's a lot nicer than Tatia."

"I do too," Rose agreed with her. "Let's see how long this will last. You know how Mr. Mikaelson is."

Anna nodded in agreement and they continued on with the food.

Klaus let out a huff of breath as he sat behind the computer. He had been working on this presentation all morning. It was driving him completely crazy. Stefan had stopped by asking him how everything was going and he had to resist the urge to snap at him. This last week he had once again distanced himself from Elena. Yes, they had had fun and yes he saw more of her than he thought he would. But he was not going to let his guard down around another woman.

"Mr. Mikaelson," He heard Greta's professional voice beep through the room.

"What?" Klaus snapped angry that he was being interuppted. "What do you need, Greta?"

"You have a visitor," Greta sing-songed causing him to roll his eyes. "Should I send them in? They have food."

"Of course," He replied now curious as to who it was. He glanced at the clock notcing that it was indeed time for lunch. "Send them in."

The door opened and he smiled as his lovely little wife walked in the room wearing a light yellow dress and carrying a picnic basket. Elena was biting her bottom lip and looking around the room.

"Hey," Klaus waved at her and got up from the desk. "What made you decide to drop by?"

"I thought that you might be hungry," Elena shrugged her shoulders as he walked over to her. "Anna and Rose packed this for us. We can stay here or we can go out to eat."

"We can stay here," Klaus noted taking the basket from her leading her to the couch next to his window. "Here we can sit here by the window. You can look at the view. After we eat I'll show you around the building. That is if you want."

Elena nodded and sat down. She watched as he unpacked the food looking at everything. "I hope that everything is alright."

"This is my favorite," Klaus said taking a bite of the sandwich. "Thank you. I was just going to have Greta grab me something but I have to say that this is a pleasant surprise."

"Thanks," Elena smirked taking a sip of her water. "I do though have an ulterior motive with bringing you lunch."

"What?" Klaus inquired his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. "What do you want?"

"I was talking to Bonnie earlier this morning," Elena admitted as he eyed her curiously. "I love being busy. One hundred percent of the time I am running around doing something. So these last few weeks with you I have been idle and that is driving me crazy. I hate sitting at home on my butt not doing anything. I was just wondering if you don't have a problme with it. Maybe, I could get a job or I could help out at a charity. Give me something to do. You know what they say 'Idle Hands are the Devil's Playground.

"Thinking of getting up to some mischief?" Klaus teased her. She seemed to surprise him everyday one minute she was this fiesty kitten and the next she was wanting to help someone. "You should tell me these things. If you feel like this you should always tell me. You can always come to me with anything. You can get a job if you like. If you want to do charity work, go right ahead."

"Oh my gosh," Elena beamed at him. "Thank you. I would like to do charity work. Give something back to the community."

"Okay," Klaus retorted taking another bite of his food. "I'll have Greta research some things and you can choose the one that you want to work with. Do you have any prefences?"

"Anything is fine," Elena commented finishing her food. "Thanks again. I was getting tired of checking my e-mail, facebook, and watching television all the time. I didn't realize how old that could get."

"You have a facebook?" Klaus questioned staring at her strangely. "When I had the background check done nothing popped up. I didn't find an account."

Elena cocked her eyebrow at him. "You didn't find Elena Gilbert on there. You should have been looking for Elena Katherine. I don't use my real last name."

"I can't believe that you fooled me," Klaus scoffed picking up the trash. "I'll have to send you a friend request. You will accept your husband?"

"Sure," Elena chuckled shaking her head. At least she had fooled him on something. Clearly, he didn't know everything about her. "I bet you will have find checking out all of my pictures. Not to mention I have over two thousand pictures."

"Impressive," Klaus laughed as Stefan and Mr. Fell stuck their heads in the room. "Stefan. Mr. Fell."

"We were gonna ask if you wanted to grab some lunch," Mr. Fell offered grinning at Elena. "But lunch from the Mrs. is so much better. Hello Elena, how are you today?"

"I am doing good, Mr. Fell" Elena told him getting up from the couch and grabbing the now empty basket. "How are you, Sir?"

"Okay," He boasted as Stefan stared at her. It made her uncomfortable. "I love to see a wife visit her husband at work. Brings back many fond memories of my Emma visiting me."

Elena didn't know what to say to him. His eyes misted slightly and she felt awkward. "I'm going to go. I have to get home to walk Dom. It was nice seeing you today, Mr. Fell. Stefan. Bye Hun."

Mr. Fell patted her on the arm and she moved to walk out of the door only to be stopped by Klaus turning her to face him. He quickly pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft, slow kiss. "I'll see you at home, Darling. I love you. Be safe."

"Yeah," Elena whispered a bit dazed. "See you later. Love you."

Elena left the room and walked toward the elevator still in a daze. Of course they had kissed. But that kiss at the wedding had been their first. Quick and for show. She knew this one was as well but something about it was different. She finally chalked it up to the fact that she was in a good mood that she had got her way.

Elena excited the building with a huge smile on her face. Slater opened the limo door for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Slater smiled and shut the door after she got into the car. "Gonna have to tell Anna and Rose about this meeting."

"Such a great thing," Mr. Fell exclaimed sitting down in one of the office chairs. "I love to see happy couples together. Your wife is such a sweetheart. My Emma used to visit me everyday before she passed away. We had plenty of good times during those trips."

Klaus shook his head at the older man while Stefan sneered his nose. "You don't have to worry about Elena and I doing that here. We have enough fun at home."

Mr. Fell chortled and then became very serious. "You two are my most loyal and hardworking employers. I think that you both know that you are up against each other for the promotion. I haven't made a decision about anything yet. We have a new client which is the account you have been working on. Build a new house for him and his fiancee. I want the two of you to design a house for him. You two will pitch him the new idea at the beginning of the year. Once he choose's the design he likes the most. I will evaluate the both of you and my final decision will be made after the house is built. I have notes on the client minus his name. Your personal assistants will give them to you. He'll be here soon so you two better get to work."

"Good luck," Stefan told Klaus after Mr. Fell left the room. "You will need it."

"I will be fine," Klaus muttered glaring at Stefan. "You should keep it for yourself. You are going to be the one that needs the good luck."

"Really?" Stefan acknowledged him. "I think that I will be okay. I am going to get back to my work."

"Good riddance," Klaus scowled at Stefan's retreating from.

"Here you are," Greta announced holding several pamplets out to Elena. "I have researched a few charities for you to work with."

"Thanks," Elena yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Greta retorted as she handed Elena the papers. "It was nice seeing you today. That was a real good touch. Mr. Fell was gushing about it all evening. He was talking about his wife Emma too. Poor old lonely man. Klaus even mumbled about Mr. Fell telling him about how he and his wife used to indulge in afternoon fun at the office."

Elena snorted. "He doesn't have to worry about that happening with the two of us."

"Not at all?" Greta asked sitting down. She figured they would have jumped each other's bone. Elena was beautiful and her boss was not blind, she hoped. "Not even during your honeymoon?"

"It would only complicate things," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I do not want to blur lines with any emotional ties. I can do one night stands just fine but sleeping with the man you married. Yeah, you can't run away from the that the next morning. Plus, he couldn't handle all of this."

Greta burst out laughing patting Elena's knee. "Elena, if I haven't said it before I love you to death. You are simply amazing. A breath of fresh air in this boring little town. Especially for my boring boss. You ruffle his feathers. I love it."

"I try," Elena giggled tossing the papers on the coffee table. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I just dropped the information off," Greta admitted. "I wish that I could stay and chat but I need to get home to Henry. It's date night. Just look over those and tell me what you decide. I will set something up for you. Klaus told me to tell you he won't be home until late."

"Alright," Elena yawned again curling up on the couch. Dom laying on her feet. "I am going to look over those then I am going to go to bed. I'll let you know something soon."

"That's good," Greta waved and left the house.

With Dom currently keeping her feet warm, Elena flipped through all of the papers. She made some notes on which one she would like to work with. She put them back on the table and turned the television on settling for some old crime show. She must have fallen asleep because she jolted awake when she felt arms wrap around her body and lift her up. She opened her eyes glancing up to see who was carrying her. It was Klaus.

"Hey," He grinned down at her, eyes still heavy with sleep. "You looked uncomfortable lying there on the couch. Dom was comfortable though. Dog, about bit me when I was going to move you. Figured that I would carry you to bed."

"Thanks," She groaned snuggling into his chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you got in. I was going to talk to you."

"S'fine," Klaus admitted opening their bedroom door. "It's late. I stayed late tonight to get some more work done. Get caught up with everything. Sorry, about making you wait for me."

"Oh," Elena mumbled as he moved the covers and placed her on the bed. She shimmed out of her jeans and pulled the sheet over her. "Okay."

"Good night, Elena" Klaus whispered and moved to leave the room.

"You know you should spend some time with me," He heard Elena's voice. "I am a very fun person. Ask anyone I know and they will tell you."

"We'll spend some time together soon," Klaus promised and kicked his shoes off. Seems like she wasn't going to fall back asleep. "You should go back to sleep."

"Yeah," Elena yawned and her eyes started to droop. "But you really should hang out with me I am a fun person."

"Soon," He repeated. "Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon" Elena sighed.

Klaus froze and turned slowly to look at Elena who had already went back to sleep. 'Who the hell is Damon?'

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
****Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot. :)**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Nine**

Klaus sat at the dining room table newspaper in hand his head buried behind it blatantly ignoring his wife. It had been a week since she had whispered another man's name when telling him good night. She never mentioned it and he never asked her who Damon was. He didn't think he a had the right to question her about anything since their marriage was one of arrangement. It still felt odd having a woman in his bed who was thinking of another man. He grimaced guessing that Tatia had done that as well.

He stirred the spoon in his coffee clinking it against the rim before placing it back on the table with a loud clunk. He moved the edge of the paper over noticing that Elena was busy eating her food ignoring him as well. She checked her cellphone every so often and he wondered exactly who it could be that she was texting. Probably Damon. He honestly didn't care about it and was anxious to get back upstairs to his home office. He needed to figure out what she was going to do today. His siblings and mother were coming over for a visit.

"Are you sure about today?" He quirked an eyebrow at her placing the paper on the table. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes," Elena retorted pushing her empty plate to the side. "It seems like the best one to choose. Volunteering at a center for kids to go to while their parents are at work."

"Do you even like children?" Klaus asked her. "Have you ever been around any?"

"Yeah," Elena snorted rolling her eyes and placing her phone in her pocket. "Jeremy. I'll be fine. I know that it's going to be different but I can do anything when I set my mind to it. What are you up to today?"

"Work," He said simply. "I know that it's Saturday but I want to make sure that I have everything in order. You never know when you need to be prepared for anything."

"Sounds like fun," Elena muttered getting up from the table. "Is Slater going to get the car ready or are you going to drive me?"

"You can drive yourself if you like," He offered. "Besides Slater is visiting his mother today. I have three different vehicles you are more than welcome to drive."

"That sounds like a good plan," Elena smiled surprised that he was allowing her behind the wheel of one of his cars. "Do you need to see my driver's license?"

"Nope," He shook his head and got up from the table. "Here, follow me. You can choose any car you want to drive. For this year everything that is mine, is now yours. Don't be shy to ask for anything. You are helping me out."

"True," Elena joked and she wondered why he was acting stand offish again. Once again he was giving her whiplash one day he was nice and the next he looked at her like she shot his dog. "Is everything okay at work?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You've been ignoring me all week," She stated and he motioned her to follow him.

"There is nothing going on at work," Klaus revealed opening the door to the garage. He honestly didn't care now about the whole 'Damon' ordeal. She had her past and he his. He didn't have any right to know. "I've been stressed because my mother has finally decided to grace us with her presence tonight. So, I will call you when she arrives."

"Your mother?" Elena faltered in her movements. "Your mother is coming by tonight? The same mother who refused to come to your wedding because you aren't supposed to marry the help. You should just have affairs with them?"

Klaus cringed at her words. They were indeed true. His mother was a rare one. "You weren't the help. Well, kinda you were connected to the help. It doesn't matter what she says though. My mother is not perfect."

"No one is perfect," Elena argued with him.

"I am," Klaus chuckled and she shot him a glare. "I am there is no reason to be argumentive. Trust me. I'm perfect. It's a curse that I have to live with."

"Whatever," Elena snorted and looked around the garage at the cars. "Which one can I drive?"

"Whatever you drive is fine with me," Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me."

Elena had never been in this room so she looked around. He did in fact have three vehicles, a black range rover, a silver bmw, and a black shiny car that he had driven her to the beach in on their honeymoon.

"Which one?" Klaus questioned. "They all have full tanks of gas. So just make your decision and you can be on your way."

"What is the black one?" Elena mused staring at the flashy car.

"That would be an Astton Martin Vanquish," Klaus explained running his hand down the car. "You can drive this one if you want too."

"I'll stick with the BMW," Elena told him. The black car looked to flashy for her. He handed her the keys and she took them. "Thank you. I'll be back before you know it. See you later."

"Yep," Klaus nodded and kissed her cheek startling her. "Be careful. People are crazy drivers."

"Don't want a stratch on your car?" Elena laughed getting in the car. "Bye."

She backed out of the driveway and waved at him. She cruised down the highway singing along to old eighties music on the radio. Finally, she pulled up in front of a large building with a sign that read Helping Hands. She sighed getting out of the car, locking and walking up the sidewalk to the building.

The door was open and she could hear people inside shuffling around. Elena stepped inside. "Hi, I'm Elena Gil- um Mikaelson. I called about volunteering."

"Oh," A tall black haired woman greeted her with a large smile. "Yes, of course. Come on in. I'm Maria, the person in charge. Welcome, today is just a group program where the kids come in while their parents work. We help them with their homework, anything that they need. Just follow me through here and we will get you set up. It's a nice thing that you are doing her. Most of the time everyone just throws a check at us."

"I feel better about myself giving to people who are in need instead of throwing money at them," Elena confessed as she walked behind the older woman. "I was raised by a woman who had to work a lot to support me and my best friend. I know how rough it can be."

"Good luck," Maria patted her on the shoulder.

Elena spent the morning helping a small blonde haired girl with deep green eyes and a tiny button nose. She had learnt that the little girl was six years old, her name was Sophie and that she lived with her mother who had to work all day Saturdays. This little one reminded her so much of herself when she was a child.

Elena helped the little girl with her homework and promised to visit her again next weekend when she would be there. Elena told everyone bye and left the building. She checked her cellphone and noticed that there were no new messages, missed calls, or texts. She decided to run down to the store to grab a few things that she needed. She got in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Elena?" She heard her name being called and she popped her head up from the bookshelf. "It that you? I haven't seen you since the wedding. We should change that. We need to do lunch and girl time."

"Caroline," Elena acknowleged the older blonde. Why was this person acting like her best friend? She had only met her once and they weren't bff's. "Yeah it does feel like forever. How have you been doing?"

"Good," Caroline answered. "Good. Seems like Stefan is always working. He rarely gets to see the girls. I bet you miss Klaus when he is away at work. I know how that first year can be."

Elena nodded not really knowing what to say to this woman who was married to what she felt was the enemy. "Weekends are what counts though. I am heading home to meet up with our family for dinner. I'm meeting Klaus' mother for the first time tonight."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Elena. "Why haven't you met your mother in law before now?"

"She didn't want to meet me," Elena replied her guard up. "She thought that Klaus should be marrying someone older and not from a low class family."

"How old are you exactly?" Caroline quipped as Elena turned toward the bookshelf again. "You look younger than us. I'm twenty nine."

"I'm twenty one," Elena remarked grabbing a book not noticing the title. She wanted to get out of this store. "But you know that age ain't nothing but a number. I bet at twenty one I've lived life a bit more than you have."

"Is that right?" Caroline sneered at her. "Is being white trash a good thing now?"

Elena tapped her chin with her fingers. "I'll get back with you when I find out that answer to that. In the mean time can you tell me why your husband of what almost nine yeas feels the need to stare at my chest. Every chance he gets. It might be one of those mid-life crisis."

"You're a bitch," Caroline snapped.

"The shoe does fit," Elena smirked and turned to walk away from the angry blonde.

"Well," Caroline spoke up. "I for one second do not believe that the two of you married because you're in love. He simply married you because he wanted to ruin Stefan's chances at the promotion. I promise you that I'll figure it out and the both of you will go down."

"Have fun doing that," Elena scoffed shooting the blonde bitch a death glare. "While I go home and ride my husband like there is no tomorrow. It was nice chatting with you."

Elena stalked past a slack-jawed Caroline and several other women, some with smiles on their faces and other with appalled expressions. She grimaced as she paid for the book. What was Klaus going to say when he heard this? She shouldn't have let Caroline get her angry. She left the store to head home to meet her mother in law.

"Niklaus," Esther hugged him and kissed his cheek as he opened the front door for her. "I am sorry that I didn't come to the wedding. You know how beautiful Paris is in the springtime."

"Mother," Klaus acknowleged taking her wrap and purse. "That's okay. You can always see the pictures. Rebekah took tons of pictures."

"Wonderful," Esther retorted sitting down on the couch. "Speaking of your blushing bride. Where is the little thing?"

"Elena," He stressed sitting down across from her. The farther away from her was better. "She is out volunteering at a child center. She felt like giving back to the community. So, she went to Helping Hands."

"Wow," Esther snorted and leaned back against the couch. "At least she seems a bit more giving than Tatia. All that little twat wanted was our last name and the money. Too bad I can't make Elijah see that. He's blinded by the bottle blondeness."

The front door opening startled Klaus and he looked up to see an angry Elena waltz into the room. His eyes widened as she slammed the keys down on the small table by the door and she threw her bag on the floor. He watched as she paced back and forth in front of the door muttering under her breath. He caught a few words. Shit, fuck, and motherfucking blonde bitches being a few of them. What a great first expression for his mother. This was going to go great.

"She seems pissed off," Esther noted and Elena gasped turning toward the voice. "Hello there dear. Don't stop your rant on my account. You are quite the entertainment."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his mother. Elena had turned a bright fire engine red. He gestured for her to come to him. "Come here, I have someone here who wants to meet you. My mother Esther."

"Okay," Elena sighed her face flushed with anger and she walked into the room. "I am so sorry about that little rant. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I shouldn't have done that."

"What happened today?" Klaus questioned her as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing," Elena murmured and she saw Esther staring at her with a raised brow. "Hi. I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about being rude just now."

"No," Esther cackled. "Don't you dare apologize. It was quite funny. I haven't seen anything that funny in ages. Klaus usually dates airheads. Now, tell us sweetie what exactly has your undies in a bunch."

"She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to," Klaus glared at his mother though he was curious as to what happened to make Elena angry.

"No," Elena huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Everything went wonderful today. I helped out the cutest little girl, Sophie. She was adorable and sweet. After I left there I decided to stop by the store to get some things that I needed and a new book to read. Everything was okay until I ran into Caroline Salvatore."

Esther wrinkled her nose. "I don't like her. What did she say to you?"

"First she asked me how I was doing," Elena explained. "She was being nice so I was being nice. I told her that I was okay and said something about being nervous. I was nervous about meeting you. She got curious asking why I had never met you before. I got defensive and smarted off to her. I'm not going to repeat what I said because it would be rude to say that in front of you. Also, because it involved your son."

Esther narrowed her eyes at the upset brunette and then she smiled widely. "Oh, I like you. You are going to be handful. Now come on tell me all about yourself."

Klaus let out the breath he was holding. He was glad that his mother accepted Elena for the time being. She tended to change her mind sometimes. He knew that Elena wasn't telling him everything that was said between herself and Stefan's wife. He would have to wait until his mother left for Elena to tell him the whole story. He decided to let them get to know each other. "I'm going to tlet the both of you chat before Kol, Rebekah and Finn arrive."

Elena's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Don't you want to stay and catch up with your mother. You haven't seen her in a while."

"Nonsense," Esther patted her on the knee. "Niklaus can talk to me later. It's time for us to get to know each other. You will be fine. I don't bite."

"I bite," Klaus shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

"Goodness my son," Esther laughed loudly and Elena grinned uncomfortable. "Little Ms. Elena. You were a Gilbert before you married my son. Your dad is John and your mother, Isobel."

"That is right," Elena confirmed. "My mom or dad haven't been in my life for years though. My aunt Jenna took care of me until she left then my friend Bonnie's grandma raised me after she left."

"Oh," Esther frowned. "You have had a hard life. It's made you grower up quicker than you should and I bet that you are tougher than people give you credit."

"I did have to grow up faster than I thought I would," Elena replied. "I wouldn't change it though. It has made me the person I am. Take it or leave it, this is me, this is who I am."

"That's wonderful," Esther beamed at her. "I have a question for you. I believe I may have known your maternal grandmother, Katherine Harper?"

"Yes," Elena answered. "That was my gran. I am named after her. I only saw her a few times in my life. My mother left and John didn't want me around her. He put a stop to the visits."

"I am sorry," Esther drawled. "She was a wonderful woman. We have quite the fun in our wild days. Your grandma was amazing. Did you get to stay with her alot?"

"I think so," Elena responded quietly. "I can't remember the last time for sure but I believe it was my fourth didn't want me around her. They didn't get along. That's the last birthday I remember. My mom left when I was six."

"Don't ever think that she didn't love you," Esther told her. "She talked about you all the time. She really did love you. Don't let anyone of them tell you any different."

"Thanks," Elena sniffled as the doorbell rang and Kol strolled in the room with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Mother," Kol grinned at his mother. He winked at Elena and she wrinkled her nose at him, "I can't believe that you finally graced us with a visit. It was rude of you not to come to the wedding. You missed all of Elena's beauty. She looks beautiful in white."

"Don't start with me," Esther warned Kol. "I am here now. That is what matters. Be a dear and show your mother where your brother's bathroom. Not the one upstairs because I do not want to be around that mangy mutt."

Elena watched as Kol winked at her again and led his mother out of the room. At least he hadn't said anything threatening or horrible to her again. She was always on edge around him wondering what he would reveal. She supposed that Klaus had already told him not to say anything.

"So," She jumped when she heard Klaus' voice and he seemed amused when he moved to stand in front of her. "I got a very interesting phone call while you were chatting with my mother."

"Oh god," Elena mumbled under her breath. She was mortified. "Who from?"

"I think you know," Klaus taunted her biting his lip. "Something about riding your husband like there is no tomorrow. You royally pissed Caroline Salvatore off."

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized shaking her hands. "She came up to me asking why your mother didn't come to wedding when I told her I was stressed about her visiting tonight. You know I get defensive when someone question's me. The she asked me how old I was. I told her and she said that I had a lot of growing up to do. I may have implied that Stefan stare's at my chest and that he is going through a mid life crisis. He does stare at me. It's weird. Anyway, she said that we were hiding something and it pissed me off. So, that's when I told her about riding you. I am so sorry."

"Don't be," He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Nice for someone to knock off of her pedestal. She thinks she's the queen bee around the office when she is on Stefan's arm. So, thank you for that."

"Then you are very welcome," Elena retorted wondering why he had put his arm around her. It was nice and she found herself leaning into his embrace. It was probably just for show since his mother was here. They had to act like the little happy couple that people thought they were. "Thanks for everything today. Your mother is awesome. She knew my gran back in the day. Can you believe that?"

"Wow," He gasped amazed. "How?"

"They were best friends back in the day," Elena exclaimed eyes lighting up with happiness. "That's kinda awesome."

Neither one of them noticed Kol stood leaned against the wall watching them. He chuckled under his breath. If he knew his brother he would bet that he was falling for Elena or he was on his way to falling for her. He had never seen his brother look at anyone that way not even Tatia. He definitely couldn't let that happen, he wanted Elena for himself and when the year was up he was going to have her.

One way or another.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
****Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot. :)**

**It's a time jump for this chapter. **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Ten**

**Seven Months Later**

Elena watched as Rebekah closed one eye looking around the room and did the same with the other eye. Elena rubbed the back of her neck as she yawned behind her hand. They had been looking at the overly large white Christmas tree for the last hour and an half.

"It's not crooked?" Rebekah asked her tilting her head from side to side. "It looks a little crooked. Elena?"

Elena puffed up her cheeks, rolled her eyes and let out the breath she was holding in. "It looks perfectly fine to me. Why did you pick a white tree anyway?"

"We always have a white tree," Rebekah stated shaking her head. "It's a Mikaelson tradition. My mother always decorated the house with white trees."

"I feel like I am trapped in an episode of the O.C." Elena mumbled as Rebekah shot her a glare. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this much Christmas cheer."

"I wonder sometimes what my brother sees in you," Rebekah grimaced.

"A means to an end," Elena whispered low so Rebekah couldn't hear her. "You know what they say, opposites attract. What I can't understand is why are you decorating in November?"

"It is never to early to start decorating for the holiday's," She quipped walking around the nearly ten foot tree.

Elena let her sister in law go crazy about the tree. She sat down on the couch and Dom jumped up beside her curling up to her side. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. This was the seventh month she had spent here and only five more months to go. It seemed to go by so fast and now the days were dragging by. She supposed that it took longer when you were looking forward to leaving your own hell.

In seven months though a lot had happened. She had visited her aunt and uncle again several times. Some with Klaus and other's alone. Her little cousin Jeremy had been happy to see her and insisted that she play the Wii with him. She was embarrassed being schooled by a five year old. Klaus had actually had fun that day. He was starting to grow on her more. Of course they spent time together but he was always at work, working on his presentation for the huge mystery client that no one had any idea who it was. They had come to a mutual understanding about their relationship. They were now friends but no lines had been crossed.

Elena spent her days volunteering at the center and spending time with Sophie. The little girl was growing on her and Elena felt like an older sister to her. Sophie's mother had been a sweetheart and told her that her tiny daughter talked about Elena this and Elena that.

Fortunately, she had not had any run ins with Caroline again but Klaus had came home one night telling her that Stefan told him to keep his wife in line. Klaus had found that funny because Stefan couldn't meet his gaze. Unfortunately, Kol had been by a couple of imes taunting her with endless threats about revealing the truth about the marraige. He told her that when the year was up he was going to be waiting for her to be there with him. He even started singing _Def Leppard's, 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'_ when he was around. It was getting tiring. Esther had stopped by more and more and told her wild tales of her and Katherine's wild days. It was amazing to talk to someone who knew her family. Esther was actually a very nice lady. Klaus thought it was weird to see the pair of them talking though. She had finally gotten ahold of John. He told her that he was happy that she decided to help him out and that he owed her big when he got out of the rehab center. She still wondered exactly how her mother had stolen a million dollars from Klaus. Elena supposed it was just how her mother was and she decided not to ask any questions.

Her relationship, marriage or whatever you wanted to call it was pretty good. They hadn't crossed any lines, meaning that even though they shared at bed they hadn't slept together. She knew it wouldn't mean anything to the both of them. It was just sex but she didn't want to lose the good friendship that they had. Yes, she was attracted to him when he wasn't being an arrogant ass. I mean who wouldn't be?

Elena shook her head to clear her mind. She pursed her lips and grimaced when she thought about the huge office party that she was going to have attend with Klaus. Greta had stopped by and took her shopping for a dress. That was four hours of hell. They had agreed on a slinky blue dress that hugged her curves tightly and made her look older. She glanced around the room noticing that Rebekah was on her cellphone whispering and by the look on her face she appeared to be angry.

"Oh my god, Seth" Rebekah yelled. "Are you serious? Well, I do not care. I am not going to go. No, I am staying right here and decorate my brother's house. No, Elena can not do it. She has no sense of style. I will be home when I get home and we can talk about it then. Bye. Ugh!"

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her sister in law. "We can talk if you need too."

"Oh, I just can not stand him sometimes," Rebekah huffed. "There are times when I just want to hit him in the head with a shoe. Do you ever feel that way with Nik?"

"Not yet," Elena retorted as Rebekah sat down beside her. "Your brother and I get along quite well. Then again we haven't been together long."

"Just you wait," Rebekah sighed. "After the honeymoon phase has wore off you will want to strangle him. Seth and I have been married for three years and he drives me crazy. He thinks that just because I am a stay at home housewife that dinner should be on the table when he gets off work. It's not like I don't do anything. I don't have maids or cooks and I work for mother when she needs me."

Elena let Rebekah rant about her husband. She stratched Dom behind the ears and he let out a rumbling growl. "Do you want to stay until your brother gets here? You can start and finish with the decorating."

"Oh no," Rebekah scoffed tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "No way. I just supervised the putting up of the tree. You and my brother are going to decorate it. My brother actually enjoys that part of the holiday. It can be a new tradition for the both of you."

"Ugh," Elena groaned. "I don't really care much for the holidays' and I really don't want to decorate a stupid tree. Are you going to the company party for the new mystery client?"

"Have too," Rebekah responded. "Seth works in the accounting department. He hasn't told me anything about this new mystery client. So don't even question me. I do know that he just got engaged to his longtime girlfriend. They've been together for years and he is having this house built for her."

That's interesting," Elena snorted. Who was the lucky whore that got a house built just for getting engaged? "Since you decorate early. I bet you already have your shopping done to."

"About," Rebekah admitted proudly. "I just have to get you something. Klaus wouldn't tell me what you like. He said that I should ask you myself. What do you like? Give me ideas."

"Anything is fine," Elena replied causing Rebekah to scowl at her. "I am not picky. Honestly."

"You are no fun," Bekah pouted as the front door opened and closed. "There's my brother."

"Hello ladies," Klaus greeted the both of them walking in the room. "Dom. Come here boy. Bloody traitor."

When Klaus had spoken to his dog, Dom had simply lifted his head to glance at his master than snuggled back into Elena's side. He smiled to himself glad that his pet was liking Elena. He plopped down in the empty space between Elena and his sister throwing his arms over their shoulders. He noticed his bare Christmas tree. "Why didn't you decorate, Bek? Normally you already have this done when I get home."

Rebekah winked at him. "Brother, this is going to be your first major holiday as a married couple. You two are going to decorate this together. Making memories and all that shit."

"Okay," Klaus nodded amused at his sister bluntness. "Are you staying?"

"No, I am going to go home to harm my husband" Rebekah scowled rising from the couch. "Elena, I will see you Friday evening at the party. Go on and get to decorating. See you both later."

Rebekah left the room and Klaus bent over laying his head down in Elena's lap. Elena bit her lip looking down at him. "Are you cozy?"

"Why yes I am," He smirked up at her. "How was your day with Bekah?"

"Your sister is a total control freak," Elena grumbled running her fingers through his short hair. "I spent the last five hours watching her order Slater and Trevor around. Have you always put that huge tree up?"

"Do you not like it?" Klaus murmured leaning into her touch. "Yes, I have always put this one up but if you want we can get a smaller one."

"No," Elena answered him. "It is absolutely fine. I am just not in the holiday mood. I miss my family in Mystic Falls."

"We could go see them," Klaus suggested grumpy that Elena had removed her hands. "I can take the day off tomorrow and we can visit them. You still haven't showed me around town."

"How about when it is closer to Christmas?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him. "We have to worry about your stupid office party this week. No distractions."

He chuckled at her. She still didn't like going to the office but she had brought him lunch a few times a week when she had the chance. They hadn't been to a company party together yet. This one would mark their first. "Right. We'll go after Christmas and before the new year. The party starts at six Friday night. I am going to have a surprise for you that night. Give it to you before we go."

"I don't need a surprise," Elena told him. "But thank you. Now tell me about your day and the new client. Can you tell me his name or is it still not allowed?"

"Mr. Fell still hasn't told us yet," Klaus sighed. "Just that we were going to meet him Friday at the party. Actually, that is why we are having the party. I have been working non stop on the design for his house. I think that he is going to like it. Let's talk about something else. Work is driving me crazy. Do you want to go out? Dinner, drinks, and dancing."

"You know I really don't want to go dancing," Elena giggled as his eyes widened in shock. "I know. Me? Elena Gilbert? Not wanting to go out. Can you believe it?"

"Not really," He replied ignoring the fact that she used her maiden name. He sat up and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're not sick, are you? No, you're not running a fever."

"Ha-ha," Elena scoffed removing his hand from her forehead. "Is that strange that I don't want to go out?"

"Yes," Klaus answered. "The first week we were together here the only thing you wanted to do was sulk and go out. But in your defense you had to get married to man you didn't know-,"

"He was an ass," Elena joked. "A handsome ass but he has turned out to be a really good guy."

"Thank you," He boasted and he thought back to the day he came home in a raging mood because of Stefan.

_Klaus slammed the door shut causing the pictures on the wall to shake and almost fall to the floor. Elena jumped up from her seat on the couch. She glanced at him curious. He had a murderous expression on his face and if looks could kill she knew that she would be a pile of ash at the moment._

_"How was your day?" She whispered asked as he stomped into the room throwing his briefcase and tie on the floor. "Are you okay?"_

_"No," He snarled grabbing a case and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Does it look like I am okay?"_

_"No," Elena retorted and moved to get up from the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Not fucking really," Klaus muttered taking a large gulp of the alcohol. "Do you know how hard I have been working only to be dismissed today because I screwed up some paperwork? No, I didn't get fired I just got dismissed. Sent home early because Mr. Fell thinks my head is somewhere else."_

_"Where would your head be?" Elena questioned as he glared at her. She understood. "Why would you be worried or wondering about me?"_

_"I was not per say worried about you," He grumbled. "I have been thinking about over stuff and apparently my head wasn't in the game today. We don't act like a normal couple."_

_"That's what has you pissed off?" Elena eyed him like he was crazy. "Seriously you are worried because what we don't hold hands or kiss or sleep together. It's not like we've been out in public much."_

_"That needs to change," Klaus huffed slamming the glass down on the table. "We need to make another deal about how we interact outside of these walls. We need to hold hands, look at each other like we're the only people in the room and kiss."_

_Elena rolled her eyes. "Of course we have to do that. That will be no deal. We'll just get used to it around here and when we go out. I will be the best actress you have ever seen promise. I act like I like you all the time. No big deal. Deal?"_

_"Deal?" He agreed with her shaking her hand._

A tap on his hand brought him back to the present where Elena was smiling at him. "Oh, what was I saying?"

"Talking about you being an ass," She offered.

"Right," He admitted. "Well, you were kinda bitchy but you had nice legs. I sort of stared at them the first night you stayed here."

"Ew." Elena squealed moving back from him and bumping into Dom who jumped off of the couch. "Do you think you're Edward Cullen? Like to watch young girls sleep?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at her, throwing his head back in laughter.

"They are so cute together," Anna sighed to Rose as they peeked around the corner at Klaus and Elena. "Mr. Mikaelson must keep her. I have never seen that bright of a smile on his face."

"Agreed," Rose nodded. "He hasn't smiled like that in ages. It's all that tramps fault. We need to make sure that the two of them fall in love with each other. We have five months. We need a plan. I think Slater will help out he has already told me that when Elena visited Klaus the first time at work. She appeared dazed when she left the building."

"Yes," Anna chirped. "Greta too. She likes Elena. Let's go and discuss this further before they catch on that we are here."

The two women walked away leaving the couple still laughing about their previous conversation.

Friday evening Elena stood in front of the bathroom mirror straightening her blue dress out. She spun around in circles making sure that everything was in perfect order. Satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and went down the hall in search of Greta who told her she needed to see the finished product.

"There you are," Elena turned to see Klaus standing in front of his office door dressed in a black button down dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He had on a blue tie that matched her dress and his eyes perfectly. His jacket was slung over his arm and he had a long black box in his other had. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I have something for you. Your surprise."

"My surprise," Elena repeated and took the black box from him when he handed it to her. She opened it and her jaw dropped. "Wow."

"Do you like it?" He asked and she nodded.

Inside the box lay a beautiful silver necklace that had diamonds wrapped around sapphires. It was beautiful and it looked like it could cost more than her engagment ring and her wedding band. "Wow. It's beautiful. Isn't that a bit a much?"

"Only the best for you," He stated and took the necklace out of the box. "Turn around and I'll put it on."

Elena shivered as he layed the necklace around her neck. He moved her hair away from neck and clasp the necklace together. She turned to look at him. "How does it look?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," Klaus repeated and then narrowed his eyes. "Greta is downstairs getting ready to leave. Henry is with her right now. She said that she will see you at the party. Henry wanted to get there early."

"Alright," Elena nodded. "I am going to head downstairs to wait for you. You look very handsome by the way."

"Thanks," Klaus thanked her kissing her cheek. "I will be down in a few. I've given Slater the night off. So, I am going to be driving."

"Okay," Elena grinned at him and walked down the stairs. She spotted Anna and Rose going through some old boxes of decorations that they hadn't used when they decorated the tree. "What are you two doing?"

"Going through old decorations," Rose explained. "Mr. Mikaelson is going to the donate them to the place where you volunteer."

"Oh," Elena replied Klaus had not mentioned that to her. She was glad that he was giving back. "That's a good idea."

"The tree looks great," Anna gushed. "and Elena you look beautiful in blue."

"Thank you," Elena thanked the brunette. She glanced over at the now fully decorated tree. It was done in blue, everything from the bows, lights, the ribbons, and the ornaments. "It does look good."

"If we don't leave now we are going to be late," Klaus huffed coming down the stairs. "Rose, Anna. Thank you for doing this. The both of you have the day off tomorrow. Have a good weekend. Come Elena."

"Bye," Elena waved at them as Klaus draped a silver wrap over her shoulders.

They left the mansion and got in the car that was parked in front of the house. Klaus drove quietly to his office pulling into the parking lot and helping her out of the car. He led her to accompaning building that was decorated in twinkle lights and lilies. She followed him around the room letting him introduce her as his wide to his colleagues and their spouses. They complimented him on gaining a beautiful wife and the women gushed about her necklace and dress.

Elena ran into Rebekah and Greta who chatted her ears off about the necklace she was wearing. Stefan would not even look in her direction and Caroline glared at her every chance she got. The night went on and finally Mr. Fell stood up on the stage with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Mr. Fell announced as Elena leaned into Klaus for support and show. Her feet were killing her in her heels. "You all know we have been working with a new mystery client for the past months. He is here tonight with his lovely fiancee. Please, welcome our newest client, Mr. Damon Salvatore."

Several people clapped and Elena noticed a tall raven haired man walking to the stage, she couldn't see his face because he was facing the stage. When he finally walked on the stage he turned his body to face the crowd. She gasped staring into the light piercing blue eyes of the one that got/ran away. They guy whose face was stratched out in the picture. Her 'The One' Damon.

"Damon?"

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter Eleven

******Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
********Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot.)**

**And we shall reveal Damon.  
I give you fair warning that he's going to be a dick.  
With that said don't flame**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Chapter Eleven**

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his boss wondering what in the hell was going on. Damon Salvatore? Was he related to Stefan? If so how was this going to work? He glanced over at Stefan who like he must have, had a confused look on his face. Clearly, he wasn't expecting the new client to be a Salvatore.

He noticed that Elena had went tense in his arms and he remembered her calling him the name Damon one night. What in the hell was going on? She had been leaning against him for support but now she appeared defensive.

"I am going to the restroom," Elena told him moving from his embrace. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Klaus nodded. He watched Elena pratically run away from him. He caught Greta's eye and she frowned. He tilted his head in Elena's direction and she followed her out of the room.

Klaus stood next to Greta's husband as Mr. Fell introduced Damon and his fiancee to Caroline and Stefan. The five of them seemed to be laughing and he could see that Stefan smiling at Mr. Fell and nodding along to his words.

Greta walked back into the room with a grim faced Elena who was walking slowly behind the taller woman. He watched as Greta stopped and said something to Elena. Elena instantly smiled and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" Klaus questioned her. "You seem sort out of it."

"Feeling a bit tired," Elena answered faking a yawn. "Today has been tiring."

"Do you want to leave?" He whispered hoping that she didn't want to leave before he met Damon. "We can go home."

"No," Elena retorted turning to face. "You are supposed to meet the new guy and his fiancee. We can't leave before they get over here. It would ruin everything that we have accomplished."

"Right," Klaus smiled at her furrowing his brows wondering why she was uncomfortable. He just knew that it had something to do with Damon. "After we meet with them we can leave. I know that you are anxious to see Bonnie tomorrow."

"Yeah, I am" Elena mumbled as Mr. Fell walked over.

"Klaus," Mr. Fell boomed placing a hand on the younger man shoulder's pulling him forward. "I would like to introduce you to the newest client, Mr. Damon Salvatore and his lovely fiancee, Ms. Andie Stanton. Damon, this is Niklaus Mikaelson and his beautiful wife, Elena."

Elena watched from the corner of her eye as Damon and Klaus shook hands. She noticed that Damon had tilted his head to look at her but she wouldn't glance at him. She didn't want to see the jerk who had lied to her about everything damn thing. Even his fucking name. Damon Pierce, her ass.

"That is a very beautiful ring," She heard the velvetly voice next to her now. "It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Likewise," Elena sneered turning toward Damon. "Mr. Salvatore."

Elena couldn't believe something else was going to come back and bite her in the ass. Klaus was not going to be happy with her. She let out a sigh of relief as they got back to talking about business releated stuff. She quickly excused herself to get something to drink. She needed alcohol.

"Martini, please" Elena ordered at the bar. "Make it a Dirty Martini."

"What happened to my little tequila girl?" Damon breathed in her ear. Why in the hell did he follow her? "What? Did she find some rich guy to take care of her? Got tired of living like you do? I know I got tired of you quick. Used goods. Wonder what your husband would think about that? Got him fooled. Don't you?"

"Go to hell," Elena snapped as the bartender handed her the drink. She waited until he had his back turned to whisper to Damon. "I would would like to think that I upgraded from better to fucking phenomenal."

"Not possible," Damon argued with her. "He couldn't keep his last girlfriend. What makes you think he can keep you satisfied?"

"Who says he doesn't?" Elena smirked at him and she swelled with pride when he shot her a hate filled glare. "Best. I. Ever. Had. Period. Besides you left me. No note. No call. No phone number. Not a damn thing. What was I, Damon? Just some warm body to pass the summer with while your fiancee blindly sits by waiting for you. How long have you been with her anyway?"

"Five years," Damon admitted and Elena flinched. He was with her and still with his girlfriend. "You were just an itch for your information. I just wanted to bed you, nothing more. You're not that great."

Elena let out a deep breath, tossed her drink back and rolled her eyes trying to mask her hurt. She had really thought she loved him at the time. "Thank you. Thank you for showing me what a big ass you really are. I am glad that I choose the right guy to marry."

"You're welcome," He shrugged his shoulders. "See you around, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Elena didn't reply she just walked back over to Klaus with Damon on her heels. She needed to get far away from his self absorbed ass before she slapped him across the face. Klaus pulled her back into his side holding tightly onto her hip.

"We need to talk," He whispered in her ear. He was watching the interaction between Damon and Elena, he just knew that something had happened between them. "Are you okay?"

"For now," Elena told him quietly. "But we do need to talk."

"Mmmhmm," Klaus murmured and turned back to his boss who was still talking to Damon and Andie. "We will."

"Klaus is one of my greatest employee's," Mr. Fell commented. "He and Stefan have been working for me for years it feels like. They have been working on a presentation for you non stop. Soon, we will let them present their work to you."

"Sounds like a good plan," Damon smirked looking at Elena. "That means we all are going to spend loads of time together. Get to know each other better. Andie, you and Elena can spend time together."

"Of course," Andie grinned at Elena. "That is a very beautiful dress. It goes well with your skin tone. That necklace is to die for."

"Thanks," Elena smiled awkwardly at her. Damon still had those blue eyes on her. She was uncomfortable with his gaze on her. "Greta and Rebekah helped me with the dress. But we should spend some time together. I love your heels."

Andie smiled again and thanked her for the compliment.

Klaus, Damon, and Mr. Fell were now talking among themselves. Elena was going cross eyed listening to them talk about work. She needed to get out of this room and fast. She let out a relieved sigh when Mr. Fell, Damon, and Andie finally walked away from them.

Rebekah and Seth walked over to them. Greta and Henry were still standing next to them. "That's the new client that was so top secret. He seemed like an ass to me."

"Rebekah," Klaus snapped at his sister. "Could you at least wait until we are at home to run your mouth about people?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Excuse me, brother. I was just making an observation. Seems like he could not keep his eyes off of Elena. Do you know him?"

Elena took a deep breath and grimaced. "Unfortunately, I do know him."

"How?" Klaus questioned her curious. "How exactly do you know him?"

"He's the guy in the picture," Elena muttered she knew he would know what she was talking about with that explanation. "Though I knew him as a Pierce."

"What picture?" Rebekah chirped as Seth grabbed her arm. She shot him a glare. "What?"

"The jerk?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at Elena who nodded. "This is absolutely wonderful. Just fucking wonderful."

Elena winced at his tone. Great, once again her past comes back to bite her in the ass. Why couldn't this year be filled with no drama? This arrangemet was supposed to be easy. No, she had to go the one place where everyone she met was somehow connected to her past. She watched as Seth finally tugged Rebekah away from the both of them. Henry and Greta stalked off as well.

"Let's go," Klaus ordered grabbing her upper arm and leading her out of the building.

As soon as she was out of the building and no one was around she jerked her arm out of his grasp and pushed him away from her. "What the hell is your problem? Do not man handle me!"

"Couldn't you have kept your legs closed?" He yelled at her. "Damn it! I just had to choose the one woman who has slept with everyone in this damn town."

Elena brought her hand back and slapped him hard. He faltered and grabbed his now stinging red cheek. "I am not a whore and you are not going to talk about me like that. I told you before-,"

"Who cares?" Klaus threw his hands up in the air. "I guess when you bargain with trash that is what you end up with."

Elena lowered her voice. "At least if I had wanted to get married I wouldn't had to have to threaten someone to say yes. Unlike you, I am nice person who didn't get screwed over by my brother and the love of my life."

"Get in the car," Klaus screamed his anger out of control at Elena's words. She just stood there crossing her arms over her chest. "Get in the fucking car before I throw you in."

"Fuck you," She snapped biting her bottom lip. "I am not going anywhere with you, asshole!"

"Get in the car," He demanded pointing to the car. "Now, Elena."

"Go to hell," Elena scowled and walked away from him. "Screw you, asshole."

Klaus gritted his teeth as he watched Elena walk away from him. He huffed and stalked to the car getting in. He pulled along next to where she was walking along on the sidewalk. He rolled down the window down. "Get in the car."

"No," Elena yelled at him walking around the parking lot. "No."

"Elena," He warned still driving next to her slowly. "Are you going to walk the ten miles home in those heels?"

Elena didn't say anything to him just kept on walking. "Oh, you're going to ignore me, now? Oh, great that is so childish. Get in the car now, Elena. Someone may hurt you besides your cellphone is in your purse which is in the car."

Elena stopped in her tracks and balled her fists up letting her arms hang loosely at her side. She turned to him with anger flashing in her brown eyes. "Give me my phone this instant."

"No," Klaus retorted putting the car in park and getting out. "You are going to get in the car this instant."

"Nope," Elena responded shaking her head. "No way I am getting in that car with you."

"Fine," He scowled and grabbed her around the waist lifting her up from the ground. "If you are not getting in the car I am going to put you in."

"Let me go," Elena shouted thrashing in his arms. "Let me go."

"Shut up," He told her rounding the car and putting her in the passengers seat. Elena glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. "Buckle up?"

She sat straight ahead not moving and he huffed rolling his eyes, buckling her seat belt. He slammed the car door shut and ran to the drivers side getting in the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

Elena ignored him staring out the window into the dark night as he drove them both home. She dug through her purse searching for her phone. She grinned triumphantly when she found it until she noticed that the battery was dead and the charger was at home. she snorted and threw her phone back in her purse and leaned her head back on the seat.

"My brother and Tatia will be coming to our house soon," Klaus' voice broke through the silence. "That is what I was going to tell you before everything happened. My sister informed me at the party."

"Wonderful," Elena muttered. "You have fun with meeting your brother and your ex. My ass is not going to be there."

"Where is your ass going to be?" Klaus asked a little amused but mostly aggravated. "The year is not over yet. Not even close."

"I hate you," Elena spat as he finally pulled up to the mansion.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual," Klaus snapped turning the ignition off. "Where are you going to be, Elena?"

"Here," She sighed opening the car door. "Being the perfect little wife that you paid for."

Klaus winced as she slammed the car door after she got out of the car. She got to the front door, opening it, and going in slamming that door as well. He restarted the car and pulled it into the garage. He went in the house searching for Elena. He spotted Anna, Rose and Slater sat at the kitchen table playing a card game. They looked up at him when he entered the room.

"Do you three happen to know where Elena went when she came into the house?"

Anna wrinkled her nose. "She came in here upset, muttering under her breath and grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of the fridge. After that I don't know where she went."

"Thanks," Klaus replied and left the kitchen in search of Elena.

He didn't find her on the first level of the house so he went in search of her up the stairs. He heard a loud thumping noise and he narrowed his eyes. She had better not be packing. The loud noise was coming from his bedroom and he opened the door, jaw dropping at the scene before him.

Elena had removed the dress and put on one of his old button downs, and she was bouncing up and down on his bed with a bottle of tequila in her hand. She was singing some song that was playing on the radio and she hadn't noticed that he was in the room. Dom was laying on his dog bed in the corner snoozing.

_"An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation,  
Never said I wanted to improve my station,  
An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun,  
An' I don't have to please no one" _

Elena sang loudly kicking a pillow off of the bed. She took a swig of tequila and glanced at Klaus in front of her. "Hello honey."

"What are you doing?" Klaus questioned as she kicked another pillow in his direction. He moved as it flew into the wall. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm just acting like the whore you think I am," Elena yelled bouncing on the bed. She knew she was acting childish but pissing him off was making her smile. "Isn't this how I am supposed to act?"

Klaus rolled his eyes knowing that he pissed off one of the only people that he actually could talk too and knew how he felt about being used. "Stop."

"Nope," Elena giggled shaking her head. "This is too much fun."

"You're drunk?" Klaus asked. "We've only been back a few minutes."

"I am not drunk," Elena informed him plopping down on the bed. The alcohol in her hand sloshing in the half empty bottle. "You want a drink?"

"No," He answered sitting down on the bed next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Elena pouted leaning back against the headboard. "You know I really think that I loved him."

"Damon?"

"Yeah," She mumbled. "He was the most interesting person I had ever met at work. He was all smiles, blue eyes, and flirty everytime I waited on him at work. He asked me out on a date and I told him no. Bonnie convinced me to say yes. It was the perfect summer until I woke up one morning and he was gone. No note, no phone number just nothing. Why did he do that time? He had a girlfriend. Oh my god I just realized that I was the other woman."

His eyes widened as Elena started to cry. He did not deal well with tears. "Hey, don't cry. He wasn't good enough for you."

"I hate him," She sniffled her bottom lip trembling. "I hate his stupid blue eyes, his stupid smirk and his freaky eyebrows. I just hate him. Do you hate her? Tatia?"

"Honestly?"

"Yep," She whimpered taking another drink from the bottle.

"Yes, I do" Klaus confessed. "I hate her because she made me fall for her, then she told me that she loved my brother. She and I had been together for four years when I proposed. She just laughed at me and said that she been seeing Elijah for three yeas and that she loved him."

"That's harsh," Elena coughed handing him the bottle of tequila. "Seems like we both got our hearts completely ripped out of our chests."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed and he took the bottle from her outstretched hands. "Thanks. Even though I really don't want to I guess I should apologize to you. You know for the whore thing again."

"You can't keep calling me names," Elena huffed turning off the music. "Face it we both have pasts and if we are going to work together we don't need to be hurtful toward each other. A blank page is what we need. So, let's drink to starting over and the next five months."

"Here here," Klaus cheered taking a large gulp of the tequila and passing it to Elena.

He watched as she took another drink and let out a large sigh. He wondered silently just how drunk she was. "Exactly how drunk are you?"

"As of right now I do believe that I'll remember everything in the morning," Elena replied and glanced at him curiously. "Why?"

"Promise you won't be angry or try to throw the bottle at me?"

"I can not make that promise," Elena snickered and he took the bottle from her placing it on the nightstand. "Now, what is it that you want exactly?"

"This," Klaus breathed moving his face in front of hers and capturing his lips with hers.

At first Elena resisted the kiss, she knew that this would blur the lines between them but god he was a damn good kisser. She melted against him as he moved his lips from her letting her catch her breath. She felt his lips move across her jaw and down her neck.

"Do you want this?" Klaus murmured against her collarbone. "No regrets?"

"No regrets," Elena moaned as she leaned back on the bed. She wanted to forget everything for the night. "I promise. No regrets in the morning. I want this. Please. I need this. We both need this."

"Okay," Klaus hovered over staring into her lust filled eyes. "We do both need this."

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Twelve**

Elena moaned softly as his lips moved from hers, down her jaw line and down her neck. She knew in the back of her mind that this was blurring the lines of their arrangement. But fuck the guy knew what he was doing and it had been too damn long for her. She wanted to escape, to feel something besides the pain that Damon had caused her today.

"Oh god," She gasped as he ripped the shirt from her body buttons flying all over the place. "You just ruined your shirt."

"Don't really care," He mumbled his eyes glazing over as he took in her naked from the waist up body. He watched as her nipples tightened when the cold air hit them. Her toned stomach tensed when he ran his fingertips over the star tattoo on her belly. He was determined to trace every line with his tongue. "What do you want?"

"You," Elena responded shifting her hips so her panty clad center rubbed against his hardness. She smirked when his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "I want you to fuck me."

Her dirty words earned a low rough growl from him and he bent down capturing her nipple in his mouth suckling hard. He lifted his hand and gently massaged her other breast. Elena arched into him pushing more of her body into his. He raised his head looking into her eyes once again making sure that this was what she wanted.

Elena nodded her head at him and he slithered down her body pressing kisses against her ribs, her stomach and around her belly button. When he got to the star tattoo he traced each star with his tongue earning more throaty moans from her. He pulled back and placed his hands under her back pulling her up to face him.

She grinned lazily at him licking her lips. "Hi."

"Hi," He breathed tugging his ruined shirt off of her arms and throwing it in the floor.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything pressing his mouth against his, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. It had been too long since he had been with a woman. He was going to make this last a while because he knew that this was going to be a one time thing. They would go back to normal tomorrow, tonight was forgetting about their past heartbreaks.

Elena pulled away from his kiss cocking an eyebrow at him. "You know you have too many clothes. Here I am clad only in my skimpy little black panties and you're still dressed. It's not fair."

"You should change that," Klaus smirked at her and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "Come on."

Elena licked her lips and crawled over to him, kneeling in front of him on the bed. She grabbed his tie and untying it letting it fall from her hands onto the floor. She popped the first button on his shirt and then shrugged ripping his shirt from his body like he did with hers. Buttons flew in the floor clattering around his feet and he pulled the shirt off tossing it to the floor as well.

Elena skimmed her fingers over his navel and threw the light dusting of hair that led to the promised land. She dipped a finger under his waist band and popped the button on his dress pants open. She tugged them down licking her lips at the very obvious large bulge in front of her. She was going to have fun with that.

He pulled off his pants the rest of the way and stood in front of her only in his black boxers. She smiled at him and leaned back until she was sitting her bottom on her feet, she leaned back more and went down flat on her back flipping her legs out from underneath her body.

Elena grinned wickedly as his eyes widened at her body's movement. She had moves that he had probably never seen before. She was going to teach him a thing or two. She crooked her finger gesturing for him to come to her. He bent over her and she yanked him down by his shoulders until his hard body was pressed against hers and she wrapped her long legs around his waist grinding against his hardness.

Klaus groaned when he felt Elena press herself against him and he had to hold himself back from ripping off their underwear and thrusting into her. He wanted to taste every each of her skin and he could feel her wetness dripping against his boxers. "Wait. Wait."

"What?" Elena asked unwrapping her legs from his waist. "What now? You're not going to stop, are you?"

"Hell no," Klaus muttered moving to kneel at the foot of the bed. He yanked her body forward until her ass was at the edge of the bed. "I just have to taste you. You so smell so intoxicating."

Elena's eyes rolled back in her head as he ripped her panties off of her. The cold air hitting her wet center caused her to wail loudly. She felt his hands running up her legs and he shoved her thighs apart. He grazed over her wet folds with his fingertips drawing out another moan from her. She knew that she sounded like one of those cheesy porn stars but damn it felt good.

Klaus bent over lapping at the wetness causing Elena to thrash around on the bed. He continued pleasuring her holding onto her hips making her stay into place. He wrapped his lips around her clit, thrusting a finger into her wet channel pumping in and out at a fast pace.

Elena threw her head back and grinded against his face as he drove her crazy with his mouth and fingers. She felt her muscles clench and she grabbed the back of his head pushing him into her further. She screamed out as her orgasm crashed over her body. Little tremors ran threw her body as she came down from her high. She whimpered as he moved away from her and opened her eyes to see where he went.

She saw him standing by the bed taking off his boxers and she licked his lips. He was huge, standing proud before her. She grabbed ahold of his hard cock and moved up and down at a slow pace teasing him. She bent over taking him into her mouth.

Klaus let out a muffled groan as Elena's continued her movements. Damn, she was fucking good at that. His fingers tangled in her hair and he tugged lightly. "You have to stop or this well be over before it even begins. Besides, I want to be inside you when I come."

Elena let go of him with a pop and leaned back until her head hit the pillows. She watched with heavy eyes as he crawled over her body, hovering over her and postioned himself at her entrance.

"Condom?" He asked gritting his teeth stopping himself from sinking into her. They needed to be safe.

"Pill," She assured him and moaned when he thrusted inside her. "Oh."

"Fuck," He sighed pulling out and slamming back into her. "So, damn tight. Feels so fucking good."

Elena wrapped her legs around him making him go deeper into her body meeting him thrust for thrust. She stratched her nails down his back earning a growl from him. She couldn't let him have all the fun. She had to show him that she could have control over him as well. She flipped him onto his back with her legs. He grinned up at her as she slid slowly down onto this cock moving slowly up and down. He pressed upward and knew that they were both close to falling over the edge. His finger found her clit once again and he pressed against her feeling her walls tighten around him.

Elena came hard with a loud yell leaving her body. Klaus thrusted upward once more and his body shook with his release as he spilled himself deeply inside of her.

Elena moved off of him, her body sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids. She took deep breaths trying to calm down. She glanced over at him noticing that he was doing the same. "That was. Fuck, there are no words for what that was."

"Yeah," He chuckled looking at her with a smile on his face. "That was amazing. You wore me out."

"Thanks," Elena yawned exhausation finally catching up to her. She needed sleep. "I am so tired."

"Here," Klaus ordered pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He pulled the sheet around them. "Go to sleep."

"We need to talk about this," Elena murmured drifting to sleep.

"We will," He promised pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Klaus," She breathed after a few minutes.

He knew that she was dreaming or thinking about him, no one else. "Night." He told her closing his eyes letting sleep take him under.

The next morning Elena rolled over in the bed to feel bare skin against hers. An arm shot out and pulled her back into his body. She snuggled against him her eyes opening. She laid in his arms silently wondering what she was going to say to him, She was not good with the morning afters. Usually she was already up, dressed and out the door. She couldn't do that with him, he was her husband.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus questioned Elena. "After wearing you out last night, I would have to say you are hungry."

"Ha," Elena chuckled turning over to smile up at him. "You wish, you wore me out. I am completely a-ok. Yes, to the food though. I am starving and that finger food from the party last night was gross. Blech."

"The staff have today off, so I will cook for you" Klaus murmured pressing a kiss against the back of her head. "We can spend the day together get to know each other better. Tell each other every little secret that we have. I know I apologized last night but I am sorry for calling you a whore. You have pretty good aim."

"Thanks," Elena retorted. "You're not the only person that I have slapped silly."

"Who exactly?" Klaus questioned intrigued. "Any girl fights?"

"A couple," Elena whispered moving away from him. "I am a love not a fighter, though. Now go cook my food."

"So damn demanding," Klaus grumbled as he got out of the bed slipping into his boxers that he left in the floor from last night. "Come on lazy."

"No," Elena protested snuggling into the bed. The silky sheets smooth against her skin. "No, I just want to lay right here. You can cook and bring it to me."

"I don't think so," Klaus narrowed his eys at the naked brunette in his bed. "If I have to get up to cook, you are going to get up as well."

"No," Elena repeated throwing the sheet over her head.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her childish like antics and pulled the sheet from her body. She glared up at him as he took in her curvy body. She looked beautiful laying there ravished by him.

"Stop staring," Elena told him getting up from the bed and searching for a shirt and underwear. She found a shirt from the day before and slipped on a pair of his boxers. "What now?"

When Elena turned to look back at him he was staring at her with wide eyes. "You look incredible in my shirt."

"I know," Elena giggled twirling around. "I'm hot. Now, let's go get food. I am starved."

Klaus shook his head and opened his bedroom door. Dom shot out form his dog bed running out of the room. "Weird mutt."

Elena trailed behind him running her fingers through her tossled hair. She knew that they had complicated things adding sex to their arrangement but she had wanted to forget about everyhing that happened last night. Seeing who she claimed as being 'the one' with his arms wrapped around his fiancee who he had been with for years hurt. Hearing him say that she was basically another notch on his bed post, hurt. She hated him for saying those words to her. Damon was the only guy that who had ever seen her truly. She was so open with him. Her vulenerability, her emotional wreckage of a life. He was the one guy that at only twenty years old she could have seen herself settling down with. This just went to prove that she didn't belong to anyone and she better off with the usual one night stand she had.

Following Klaus into the empty kitchen she knew that they were going to have to talk about what happened. Was it going to happen again? She hoped so because compared to everyone else she had been with he was the best she ever had.

"What are you going to cook?" Elena asked sitting down on one of the barstools. "You can cook, right?"

"Yes," Klaus scoffed pulling skillets from the cabinet. He pulled the ingredients out of the cabinets placing them on the counter next to the stove. "Pancakes?"

"S'fine," Elena nodded as he went around the kitchen prerparing everything. "You know we've been together almost eight months and we really haven't spent any time together. We only know the basics about each other. We're friends on facebook but we don't hang out. You are always working and I am always at the center. We should spend some time together. We don't really act like a married couple should. Stefan and Caroline are always connected someway and we are distant."

"I think we are connected now especially after last night," Klaus drawled flipping a pancake. "I suppose you are right but I do think we are doing good with this facade. Just like I told you before Mr. Fell adores you. Seems like all the men around here adore you. No, that is not an insult it's purely an observation."

"It's true," Elena mumbled. "What's with all the guys around here going to Mystic Falls to find a woman? Apparently, they like to slum it up for the night or the summer."

Klaus looked over at Elena, she was biting her lip and looking down at the countertop. Seemed like she was as broken as he was. "You're not as bad as some of these women in Mystic Fells' Beach. I know several men who are married to women that are sleeping with their own bosses, the pool boy, the gardener, and hell even the mail-man. We all have our secrets around here most of them know how to hide them."

"Huh?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him. "What is your deepest darkest secret?"

"What's yours?" He shot back putting the food on a plate. "Tell me yours and I will tell you mine."

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Elena replied coyly taking the plate her offered her. "I don't really have any secrets, it seems anymore. You seem to know about every male in my life."

"Doesn't count," He smirked at her. "It should be something real juicy and something I don't know."

Elena thought about it and grinned to herself. She watched as he took a big gulp of milk. The perfect time to tell him. "I was involved in a foursome."

He choked on the milk sputtering trying to catch his breath. "Wha? What?"

"Foursome, me, and three other people" Elena explained wiping up the milk on the table. "It was one hell of a night. Me, two guys, and a girl."

"I don't believe I have anything that scandalous," Klaus retorted wiping the milk from his face. "A lot happened in my college days but never a foursome. My deepest darkest secret would ot be that surprising. It's just that I've used escort services."

"Seriously?" Elena snorted. "Dude, you are way too hot to be paying for sex. "I know I'd love a repeat of what happened last night. Free of charge."

"I didn't have time to go out and meet girls," Klaus informed her. "I was always busy with work. It was easier to deal with and not having to worry about anyone being after my money."

"I can see the advantages," Elena muttered. "There we revealed our deepest darkest secrets. Now, we should talk about last night."

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "We should talk about last night. It was aw-,"

"Awesome," Elena finished from him and he chuckled. "It was simply amazing and I had an idea. Since, we are two grown adults, and we are married. It wouldn't hurt to have some kind of pact."

"Pact?"

"Like a friends with benefits relationship," Elena explained. "It wouldn't be complicate. We're friends, we're both very attractive, married and we work good together. It would be a great distraction when we would need one. Plus, I'm horny and it had been too damn long."

"No strings? No feelings?" Klaus questioned. He had to agree with her. It had been too damn long and they moved well together. "Just sex as a married couple who have feelings toward each other. I think that's a good idea as well. It would benefit the both of us."

"Good," Elena held out her hand for him to take. He took is smiling at her. "Here's to our new deal. Married with the sex and without the whole feelings thing."

"Deal," Klaus told her shaking her hand. "Since, I cooked you can clean up the kitchen. I thought we could spend the day outside with Dom well until Bonnie gets here. Also, we need to start on the holiday shopping. Pick out your new car."

"Sweet," Elena squealed placing the dishes in the sink turning on the water. "Can't wait for that. Spending the day outside seems great but knowing Bonnie she will be here soon."

Klaus nodded and left Elena to clean up the dishes. He strolled back up the stairs whistling under his breath. He quickly took him a shower and got out wrapping a towel around his waist he exited the bathroom for his bedroom. He found Elena laid back on his television with Dom curled up beside her.

"You could have joined me," Klaus glanced at her wlaking to his closet.

"We just would have to take another shower," Elena retorted watching him search through the closet. "You know it's true don't even try to deny it."

"True," Klaus informed her. "You better go take a shower before Bonnie gets here."

"Yes," Elena grimaced, she knew that Bonnie would know exactly what she had been up too. "I suppose I should because you know I had a good pounding last night. Made me forget my name."

"Oh, but you remembered mine," Klaus smirked at her dropping the towel to the floor and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. "You do have a powerful set of lungs."

"True," Elena shrugged her shoulders and stretched back on the bed watching him get dressed. He sured did have a nice body, now that she had seen every inch of it, she was amazed. "I am going to take a shower."

The doorbell rang just as Elena got up from the bed. She groaned and turned toward Klaus who was pulling on a shirt. "They're early. I'd say Bonnie got on Matt's nerves until he got here. I am going to greet out guests."

"Alright," He nodded and waited until she was out of the room to follow her.

"What are you doing?" Elena inquired as she noticed him behind her.

"Greeting our guests," He sighed giving her a toothy grin. "Go on open the door."

She rolled her eyes but opened the door to see Bonnie and Matt stood before her. "Hey, you two are here pretty early."

"Bonnie wouldn't hush," Matt chuckled as Bonnie shoved him over.

"It's been a month since I've been up here to see Elena," Bonnie grumbled walking in the house. "I can't go that long again without seeing Elena."

"Wow," Matt gasped walking into the mansion. Elena laughed laughed at his amazed expression. "I would get lost in this place."

"I'll give you a tour," Klaus offered as he buttoned up his shirt, "You must be Matt. I'm Klaus Mikaelson, it's nice too meet you."

They shook hands as Bonnie grinned mischeiviously at Elena. She knew. "So, what have you been up too?"

"Hanging around," Elena replied avoiding Bonnie's eyes. "You two got here way too early and I still haven't had time to get cleaned up. We had one of those stupid office parties and had a late night."

"You can go get cleaned up," Klaus told her. "I'll entertain our guests."

They shook hands as Bonnie grinned mischeiviously at Elena. She knew. "So, what have you been up too?"

"Hanging around," Elena replied avoiding Bonnie's eyes. "You two got here way too early and I still haven't had time to get cleaned up. We had one of those stupid office parties and had a late night."

"You can go get cleaned up," Klaus told her. "I'll entertain our guests."

"I need to talk with Elena," Bonnie responded tugging Elena up the stairs. "Show Matt around the house and introduce him to Dom."

"Dom?" Elena heard Matt ask as they walked up the stairs.

Bonnie pushed Elena through the open bedroom door and slammed the door shut behind her. "So?"

"So?" Elena repeated grabbing clothes from her side of the closet. "What?"

"Don't what me," Bonnie glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," Elena argued with her taking her clothes into the bathroom. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You slept with him," Bonnie acknowledged following Elena. "What are you trying prove with that?"

"A means to an end," Elena said turning on the water. "Bonnie, if you were here last night you would understand."

"No, I wouldn't," Bonnie shook her head turning around so Elena could undress and hop in the shower. "Please enlighten me on how you ended up this way. You were so set against it. You said it was like sleeping with the enemy or something."

"At the party last night, Mr. Fell introduced us to the new client and his fiancee," Elena told her loudly. "Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be Damon."

"Damon Pierce?"

"Try Damon Salvatore," Elena yelled throwing her arms up in the air. "Can you believe that, Bonnie? That ass lied to me about his name and he made me the other woman. I couldn't even look in the eyes. She was so nice to me and here I am the woman who had an affair with her boyfriend."

"Unknowlingly," Bonnie retorted as the water shut off and she handed Elena a towel. "Still trying to understand how this led to you sleeping with your husband."

"We got into an arguement," Elena confessed. "After he found outabout my relationship with Damon. Called me a whore and I threw one of my epic temper tantrums. He put me in the car because I wouldn't get in."

Bonnie shook her head. "So glad that I don't have to deal with those anymore."

"Ha-ha," Elena mumbled pulling on the clean clothes. "Anyway, we got home. I drunk a bit more that I should and we talked about our ex's. One thing led to another and we fucked. It's not going to change anything."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Why does it feel like you are leaving something out? What did you do?"

"Don't go overboard with me," Elena begged "We're going to have sort of a benefit's marriage. You know sleep together for a release. It's just like the arrangement I had with Tyler."

"Elena," Bonnie sighed. "I am not even going to bother saying anything to you. You are so damn stubborn. Just don't let yourself get hurt."

"You underestimate me," Elena wrinkled her nose. "I can do the no feelings. Have before. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, let's go make sure Klaus hasn't murdered Matt."

"He better not harm my man," Bonnie scowled and then she groaned. "Crap."

"You and Matt?"

"Yes," Bonnie confessed as they left the bathroom. "It just happened one night. We went out and it seems like something just clicked. We've been seeing each other for the last few months."

"I'm happy for you," Elena gushed though she was sad that her friends lives were changing and she was here. "Come on. Let's go find our guys."

Klaus eyed Matt as the girls went upstairs. The younger man had short blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed neatly. He appeared to be a nice person. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Not right now," Matt answered glancing around the room. Huh, this was how the better half lived? "Everybody misses 'Lena back home. We all wish she was back home."

"She's home here," Klaus grumbled. "I'm treating her incredibly well. She has everything she wants and needs. I am not going to deny her anything. She's happy."

"It is odd though," Matt chuckled darkly. "That you two just magically met and got married. Elena is pretty much an open book with friends. It's weird that she never mentioned you."

"I would have," Elena announced coming down the stairs with Bonnie. "I met him right after the whole ordeal with Damon. I just didn't want to share the news with anyone because I was afraid that it would be the same outcome. Can you blame me?"

"Can't help but to protect you," Matt defended himself. "You know you're like my baby sister."

"Who happens to be a month older than you," Elena joked sitting down beside Klaus. "It's great to see you guys. We are going to get down their soon to see everyone. The both of us have been to busy with work and I've been busy as well. How is everyone back home?"

"Everyone is good," Matt answered. "Working, partying, and some of us are even settling down. "Ty asked Vicki too marry him. She said yes. Can't believe he is going to be my brother in law. Ha. The weeding is this summer. Oh, yeah the other day some brown haired lady stopped by asking for you. It was on Bonnie's day off. I just remembered. Said she needed to talk to you. I didn't tell her were you where just that you moved out of time. Her name was Isobel."

"Isobel?" Elena's eyes widened and she looked at Klaus. "Why the hell is she trying to get in contact with me?"

"Are you sure that she said her name was Isobel?" Elena questioned Matt. She could feel the anger radiate from Klaus' body. Her happy day was now officially ruined.

"Yep," Matt replied popping the p. "She said that it was important the she talked with you. She seemed kind of shifty."

"Sounds just like my mother," Elena grumbled rolling her eyes. She grinned at Matt's amazed expression. "Yeah, Matty you met the elusive Isobel Flemmin, my mother. She doesn't stop by but once every blue moon. Thanks for not telling here where I was. I don't want to deal with her."

"I do," Klaus snapped and Elena glanced at him. He was indeed angry. "I want her to pay my money back."

"What?" Matt asked confused looking from Elena to Bonnie to Klaus and back to Elena. "You know 'Lena's mom and she owes you money. I am so damn confused."

"Don't worry, you're just the only one," Bonnie mumbled under her breath. "You two should just fill Matt in on the truth. Seems to me that it's going to come out anyway."

"Truth?" Matt cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie and then Klaus and Elena. "What truth?"

"Bonnie," Elena warned her best friend. "Not now."

"We should just tell Matt," Klaus commented running a hand over his face. "My big mouth caused this one. Matt, you are going to hear the truth. You have to promise that it doesn't leave this room."

"Promise," Matt declared leaning back in the chair. "It's not real. Is it?"

"No," Elena whispered. "I'm sorry I lied to everyone for the last few months. It was important, Matt. My mother, Isobel came back in my dad's life a few months before I met Klaus. My dad was the gardener around her and he let her back in his life. He got back into the drugs while Isobel god only know's how stole one million dollars from Klaus. John couldn't pay him back so he bargained a bride with his boss. Klaus needed a bride for a job promotion and I needed to keep John out of prison."

"Oh my god," Matt shook his head. "That sounds like some kind of fucked up soap opera. You two aren't really married and this is just for appearances. That's good."

"I'm married to him," Elena told Matt watching as his jaw dropped. "We had to go through this legally. For all the right people wouldn't think anything weird was going on."

"Oh," Matt gasped. "How is this exactly working out for you two? How long are you two going to stay married?"

"A year," Klaus exclaimed. "Our deal is for Elena to be married to me for one year, to make up for the million Isobel stole from me. Also, my boss is giving us a year for the promtion that I am up for."

"You two are deceiving everyone," Matt pointed out. "You're living a lie."

"Matt," Bonnie protested as Elena leaned forward. "Just listen to Elena. She wouldn't have done this if it wasn't important to her. You know yourself that you do anything for your mom even if it meant marrying someone that you didn't know. He's not abusing her. From, what I have seen Elena has a great set up here. He takes care of her and if she wasn't so damn stubborn, she could be sat on her ass everyday."

"You're good to her?" Matt inquired. "You treat her like an equal not an employee?"

"I'm not going to lie, we've had our arguements," Klaus hffed and Elena giggled. "But she is an equal to me, not an employee. At the moment she is my best friend. I am taking care of her and Bonnie is indeed right. Elena doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to."

"Good," Matt admitted. "Don't worry. I will not tell anyone at all about this. Secret is safe with me. Wonder why Isobel wants to talk to you?"

"Probably asking for some more money," Elena snorted. She couldn't believe that woman wanted to get in contact with her after all these years. "She's always wanting something from me."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Something seemed odd about the Isobel thing. How the hell did she manage to steal a milion dollars from this man? "How did Isobel steal money from you?"

"Hmm? Klaus glanced at Bonnie. He was wondering when that question was going to get asked. One of his limited embarrassements. "You can thank my ex accountant for that. He stole a million from me. Apparently, at the time Isobel was supposed to with John. She was seeing him as well. She convinced him to take money from and me and give it to her. They took off in the middle of the night, leaving John to deal with everything."

"Oh," Bonnie remarked. "I didn't realize Isobel was so sneaky."

"She is," Klaus frowned, he heard a bunch of the stories from John about his old girlfriend. "Matt, if she comes back around asking about Elena give me a call and I will take care of it."

"Good deal," Matt smiled and winked at Elena. "Now, what is this about you throwing a temper tantrum last night? Kicking pillows and slapping people?"

"Oh god," Elena muttered hiding her now red face in Klaus' shoulder, she could feel his body shaking with laughter. "It was not that bad. We have a work thing where we finally got to the meet the new client. Turned out to be Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Matt looked at Elena confused. "Wasn't his last name, Pierce?"

"That is what he told me," Elena acknowledged. "Seems like he lied about everything. From his name down to the fact that he has a girlfriend who is now his fiancee. Yeah, when I was with him he had a girlfriend. Can't believe how stupid I was."

"Yeah, this is exactly like some fucked up soap opera" Matt huffed. "Only something like this would happen to you, Elena."

"I led an interesting life," Elena giggled dramatically getting up from the couch. "Come on hubby. Let's show these kids the town."

"Sure," Klaus chuckled letting Elena tug him to his feet. "Let's go."

Bonnie watched them walk out the door and she looked at Matt who had a smile on his face. "They like each other."

"Yea," Matt agreed with her walking out the door. "Let's hope it doesn't blow up in their faces."

"Right," Bonnie said holding onto his hand. "With Elena though you never know what is going to happen."

"Ain't that the truth," Matt grimaced and followed Elena and Klaus out the back door of the house.

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Klaus flipped through the papers Greta had placed on his desk earlier in the morning. It had been a long morning and he was focused on his work that he started a bit when there was a knock on his open office door. He glanced up and frowned when he saw Stefan standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Klaus asked his competition as he gracefully walked into the room. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"How are you and Elena doing?" Stefan smirked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Klaus' desk. "Everything happy that first year of marriage?"

"We're just fine," Klaus scowled at him. "We in fact spent the weekend in bed and then Elena's friends visited. We showed them around town. Why?"

"Well," Stefan sat back placing his hands in front of him cracking his knuckles. "Seems like somone, not mentioning any names, saw the two of you arguing the other night after the party. Just thought maybe that there was trouble in paradise. We wouldn't that to happen to the newly married couple. Now would we? You two are just perfect for each other, you know. The whore and the older business man who fell in love with her. Sounds like something out of a movie I just want to know if you paid her three thousand dollars."

"Watch your mouth, Salvatore" Klaus spat at Stefan wanting nothing more to wipe that smug smile off of his face with his fist. "Just because your wife can't decide between sleeping with her tennis instructor or the yoga teacher, does not mean my wife is the same."

"Seems odd," Stefan scoffed ignoring the comment about his wife. He knew that wasn't true. Caroline wasn't that devious. "Seems odd that as soon as Mr. Fell announced the promotion you were announcing your engagement as well. I am just wondering where you found Elena and on such short notice."

"You are delusional," Klaus chuckled shaking his head at the annoying dark haired man. "Elena and I had been together for months before Mr. Fell announced anything. I wanted to keep her from people like you, that is why all the secrecy."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Klaus, clearly this was not working. Ever since Elena had pissed off his wife Caroline, he knew there was something about this girl. No one talked to his wife that way. "Damon and I have been discussing your wife. He says that she has a lovely little body and moans just right when she's well I assume you know what I am referring to. He told me that the two of them were together last summer. Where were you?"

"Right," Stefan nodded and got up from the chair. He walked out of the room leaving Damon still standing in the doorway.

"Not going to defend your wifey?" Damon questioned crossing his arms over his chest. "Isn't that what husband's are supposed to do?"

"Aren't you supposed to be faithful when you are in a long term relationship?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at the raven haired man.

"What Andie doesn't know will never hurt her," Damon exclaimed walking further into the room. "Elena was fun. She was the break that I needed from my stressful life. Just fun. You don't marry a girl like that you just have fun with them."

"She loved you," Klaus told him and Damon's eyes widened. "Yeah, we talked about the time she spent with you. She was truly in love with you."

"I uh," Damon swallowed, jerking on his shirt collar and he sat down in the seat Stefan had vacated. "Why would you tell me something like that?"

Klaus smiled. "To tell you that even though she was an itch to you, she did love you. But now she is mine. So, I warn you to not bother her or make her feel uncomfortable."

Damon tilted his head to the side and huffed. "Thanks so much for the warning. I am happily in love with my fiancee so there is no need for me to make your wife uncomfortable. I am not that much of a jerk. Well, I really am but who cares anyway."

Klaus nodded and flipped through some more papers. He glanced up noticing that Damon hadn't moved from his spot. "What?"

"I know there are months until this presentation but you seem to be working more on the proposal and less trying to schmooze me," Damon retorted. "Hopefully that means you are a hardworker. Care more about helping someone and hard work than trying to charm yourself into a promotion."

"We'll see in the next few months," Klaus told him then looked at the clock. He saw that it was almost time to get home to spend time with Elena. They were trying to be friends along with the new intimate situation they started. "I hate to be rude but I should be heading out. Elena wants me home early tonight. Date night."

"Oh," Damon grinned watching Klaus pull on his suit jacket and put all the papers in his briefcase shutting it and straightening up his desk. "You two crazy newlyweds have fun on date night. See you around."

Damon followed Klaus out of his office and was greeted by Mr. Fell who was shaking his head watching Klaus get in the elevator. "At least he is getting out of the office more since he got married. What do you think of him?"

"My honest opinion?" Damon asked the older gentleman and he nodded. "I don't think he's the right man for any high powered position. I'll just have to wait and see though."

"Alright," Mr. Fell replied mulling over Damon's words. "He was never my first choice to begin with. I had always planned for Stefan to take the job but I wanted to give Klaus a chance. He has proven himself an asset to this company and he is reliable."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. He still thought that the blonde haired man was hiding something. From what Stefan told him about how fast this marriage was done he knew that it somehow involved Elena. "Time will only tell."

Klaus opened the front door and looked around the house searching for Elena and Dom. They weren't in the living room or dining room, so he stepped into the kitchen where Anna and Rose were sitting at the table looking over a book.

"Ladies," Klaus spoke gaining their attention. "Have you two seen Elena?"

"Yep," Anna chuckled looking at Rose then back to her boss. "She is upstairs watching some doctor show. She came in a few minutes for popcorn, soda, and sourpatch kids."

"Then she and Dom went back upstairs," Rose added then shot him a confused look like she just noticed who she was talking to. "It's only three in the afternoon. What are you doing home so early?"

Klaus shook his head, he wanted to spend time with Elena. They made plans to go out and he was determined to get away from Damon. "Elena and I have plans tonight. I wanted to get here earlier to change clothes. Not really a big deal."

"Okay," The girls nodded and watched him leave the room. "He's so adorable. Hopefully, they have finally decided to be civil toward each other."

"One can only hope," Rose snickered and the girls went back to looking at the book.

_"Pick me, choose me, love me"_ The young blonde intern pleaded with the older neurosurgeon causing Elena to tear up and sniffle.

"McAss," Elena sniffled taking a sip of her drink. "McBastard."

"Who are you cursing?" Klaus asked coming into the room. He glanced at the television. "What are you watching?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that this doctor show was good?" Elena questioned as he sat down on the bed next to her. He saw Dom snoozing away on his dog bed in the corner. "I am only on the second season and gah it is so gut wrenching."

"What are you watching?" Klaus repeated kicking off his shoes and stretching his legs out in front of him on the bed. "I don't think I have ever seen this show before."

"Grey's Anatomy," Elena explained eyes glued to the television screen. "This is only season two and there are like four more seaons. I just absolutely love it."

"Explain exactly what this show about to me," Klaus urged grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Who is who?"

Elena paused the show and gave him a quick overview of the show so far. She grinned when he listened to her every word. "I know that we had plans to go out tonight but please can we stay here tonight and watch this show?"

"It does seem interesting," Klaus mused as Elena continued to stare at the screen which she had unpaused. "I am going to go change into different clothes."

"Mmmhmm," Elena mumbled still entranced by the television show. "Come back in here and we will watch the rest of this."

"Sure," Klaus yelled and quickly changed into pjs and an old t-shirt.

Kol rapped his knuckles on his brother's front door. Normally, he would not visit this early in the day because he knew that his older brother would be at work. The reason for the visit was once again teasing Elena. He was determined to get her on top of him or under him. Didn't matter really he just had to have her.

The front door opened and he was surprised to see Anna, the housekeeper stood before him with a frown on her face. "Mr. Mikaelson, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting with my sister in law," Kol told the brown haired girl walking into the house. "Why didn't she answer the door?"

"She's in bed," Anna exclaimed and Kol grinned widely. "They're watching television together."

"What?" Kol snapped angry his grin fading. "Who is watching television together?"

"Mr. and Mr. Mikaelson," Anna explained to him slowly.

"My brother is home before six o' clock on a work day?" Kol wondered amazed at his brother. Seems like Elena was changing him.

"Yes," Anna nodded. "It is date night. They were supposed to go out tonight but Ms. Elena wanted to stay in. I'll tell them that you are here."

"No," Kol answered shaking his head. "Do not tell them that I am here. I am just going to go upstairs and check on my dear brother."

"Okay," Anna nodded and watched as her bosses little brother strutted up the stairs. "He's going to be a problem."

"Yep," Rose agreed with her younger friend. "But with our help he won't be that bad."

Kol stopped at his brother's opened bedroom door, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. Klaus and Elena curled up in the bed, his brother had his arms wrapped tightly around Elena watching television. What surprised him the most was how his brother's eyes would flicker back and forth from the television to Elena. It was like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When did his brother and Elena change the dynamic of this arrangement? He thought for sure that his brother and Elena wouldn't be anything because they couldn't stand each other.

Seems like he was wrong in that assumption because at the moment his brother couldn't keep his hands off of Elena and vice versa. His brother's arms where wrapped around Elena, his fingers tapping against her stomach and Elena was rubbing his arm softly. He furrowed his brows and moved to back away from the door. Clearly, he was not going to get near Elena today.

Klaus caught a movement from the corner of his eye and raised up. He saw his littler brother Kol stood in the doorway hands in his pockets. Elena turned her head to look up at him. "What?"

"We have company," Klaus whispered his gaze never leaving Kol's. "My little brother has decided to grace us with his presence. Kol?"

"Nik," Kol greeted walking into his older brother's bedroom. Elena or Klaus made no attempt to move from their embrace. "Elena."

"Kol," Elena murmured turning her attention back to the screen.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus inquired watching his little brother closely, he knew his little brother wanted Elena but he didn't know exactly how far he would take everything. "Just stopping by for a visit?"

"Yep," Kol replied truthfully. "Just wanted to see if Elena wanted to hang out. You know we rarely spend anytime together. Thought I'd get to know my sister-in-law better."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling. "That's not necessary, Kol. Besides 'Lena and I already have plans. As you can see."

"Yes," Elena agreed with Klaus. She did not want to spend time with Kol. Yes, she thought he was hot but he was an ass. "We are busy. Grey's Anatomy marathon."

"Right," Kol frowned and moved to leave the room. His plans for today were not in his favor. "You two have fun with whatever this is. I will visit another day."

"Bye," Elena waved at Kol's retreating form. "Your brother isn't going to give up without a fight is he?"

"Not a chance," Klaus laughed, his brother indeed had guts. "Couldn't blame a man for trying. I mean who wouldn't want to get in your pants?"

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "You at first but in your defense, I didn't like you."

"I was crazy," Klaus confessed rolling them over so he was flat on his back and she was straddling him. He ran up her sides and then over her legs. He grinned when he felt her body shiver at his touch. "I'm glad that we got over that. We move well together."

"Is that right?" Elena bit her lip looking down at him running her hands over his clothed chest. "We move well together?"

"Yes," He moaned as she shifted above him. "We really move well together."

"Good," Elena giggled as she rolled off of him and settled back on the bed. "Now, let me watch the rest of this and maybe just maybe we can move well together later tonight."

"Okay," Klaus grumbled throwing his head back on the pillow in frustration. "You're going to leave me like this while you ogle hot doctors on television?"

"Yes," Elena told him eyes glued back to the screen. "We have the introduction of manwhore, Mark Sloan a.k.a McSteamy. I like him so much better than McDreamy, even though he is a manwhore. He is just sexy."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course you like that doctor. He's an older man. You like older men. I am proof."

"Ha-ha," Elena laughed saracastically snuggling back into his chest. "There is only an eight year age difference between the both of us."

"Still like older men," Klaus argued with her and she elbowed him softly. "Ow, that hurt."

"Cry me a river," Elena joked and let out a squeal when he rolled over her placing his hands beside her head on the mattress. She bit her lip looking up into his dark blue eyes. "What?"

"That hurt," Klaus breathed. "You should kiss it and make me feel better."

"Seriously?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really? You want me to make you feel better?"

"Please?" He pleaded with her poking his bottom lip out in a cute pout.

"Wow," Elena snickered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd be the one begging for it. Not you. Seems like I was surprised."

"Lena," He groaned as she leaned up pressing her lips to his neck. "Don't tease me, just please me."

"I am done teasing you," Elena promised wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping him to his back so that she was straddling him once more. "As corny as it sounds I am going to please you."

Klaus grinned at her as she pushed his shirt up his body and pulled it over his head. He glanced up at her throwing his shirt off of the bed and noticed that her brown eyes were filled with lust. "Like what you see?"

"You know it," Elena breathed out and bend down capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

******************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What about this one?" Rebekah asked flipping through some t-shirts at the store. "My brother can never have enough t-shirts."

"A t-shirt?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at the older blonde. A t-shirt did not seem like an appropriate gift compared to the car that he had just purchased for her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I haven't heard any ideas coming from your mouth," Rebekah scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You have just been standing there listening to suggestions from me."

"Sorry," Elena apologized picking up her purese and leaving the store. "I'm just aggravated. Your brother is kinda being a dick to me the last few days."

"Why?" Rebekah asked stopping Elena by grabbing her elbow. "What is his problem?"

"Tatia and Elijah," Elena explained and Rebekah nodded. "He's upset and anxious about them coming for a visit."

"She is such a bitch," Rebekah snipped. "I don't know what any of my brother's saw in that two-faced bleach blonde whore."

"Bekah," Elena chuckled and looked around the store.

"I don't know why he is worried," Rebekah remarked, "He's very happily married to you. He smiles more often now with you. You changed my brother in a short amount of time. If Tatia ruins what you two have I'll shove her teeth down her throat."

"Bekah," Elena replied shaking her head at her blonde sister-in-law. "Not every problem can or should be solved with violence."

"True," Rebekah retorted. "But sometimes though some people need a swift kick to the ass. Anyway, have you decided what you are going to get my brother? I'm bored and tired."

"Not really," Elena mumbled as she looked around again at all the stores. "What exactly do you get the man who seems to have everything?"

"Yourself," Rebekah told her smirking. "Look, I am going to get me some fro-yo and you go find something for my brother in that store right there."

Elena glanced in the direction Rebekah pointed and rolled her eyes. "Nope. Not going in there."

"Yes, you are" Rebekah stated and pushed her in the direction of the store. "My brother's favorite color is red. Blood red."

"I know that," Elena huffed walking into the swanky upclass lingerie store but turned back to face Rebekah. "Have fun with your fro-yo."

"Will do," Rebekah promised walking away from her. "Be back in a few."

Elena walked the rest of the way into the store and took a quick peek around. Dressing up for him, buying sexy lingerie, meant something more that what they were doing. So, what they were married and having sex it didn't mean anything. A gesture like this meant something more and she didn't want to be here. She frowned when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ms, may I help you find something today?" A saleslady asked with a smile on her face.

"Um," Elena stuttered and pursed her lips. When did she become so worried about this? She could do this. Bring a little of that Katerina fire in her. "Yeah, I would like some help. Do you have anything special in red?"

"Of course," She nodded and pointed to an area of the store in the far back. "Just follow me and I'll show you were everything is at."

"Alright," Elena answered and followed behind the sales lady. "Thank you."

She flipped through the selections musing over every little detail. She finally settled on a blood red corset with black bows and matching red undies. She grinned to herself noting that she could wear her lace up high heeled boots that Bonnie had brought with her the other day.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here" Elena heard behind her and she whipped around staring into a pair of blue eyes. He looked at her then to the outfit in her hands. He cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Doing some last minute shopping?"

"What are you doing here?" Elena scowled at the raven haired man.

"Shopping," He smirked shrugging his shoulders and glanced at the items in her hands. "Didn't know you were such a naughty one. That doesn't look like anything you wore or could afford when we were together. Funny, how you can afford the best things in life now."

"Damon?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him.

He tilted his head to the side. "Hmm?"

"Go to hell," She spat and took the clothing to the counter leaving him standing there slack-jawed. "I'm ready to check out now."

"Ok," The sales lady smiled and rung up the items, carefully folding them and placing them in a black bag. "Cash or charge?"

"Charge," Elena told her handing her the credit card Klaus had given her. "Thank you."

She took the bag and her card back and moved to go out the store when she felt Damon grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "What now, asshole?"

"Do you love him?" Damon questioned her. "He told me that you still did love me but you're in love with him now. So, do you love him?"

"That is none of your business," Elena snapped jerking her around out of his hold. "I sure as hell know that I don't love you. I don't care what Klaus told you. If I haven't said it before, I fucking hate you. Asshole."

"That's good," Damon mumbled and walked away from her.

"What was that about?" Rebekah inquired as she strolled up to Elena her frozen treat in hand. "What did he want?"

"To annoy me," Elena grumbled and held up the bag. "So, I bought a gift for your brother. It's red. I am positive that he will like it."

"If it wasn't for this place having too many people, I'd make you show it to me," Rebekah stated and looked at her cellphone. "It's already two in afternoon. We got our dresses for the party and you managed to get my brother something. I think we did well. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," Elena said simply and Rebekah handed her one of the dress bags. "Thanks."

The girls left the mall and Bekah dropped Elena off at home. Elena waved at her and walked into the house wondering how Klaus was going to treat her.

"Have fun?" Klaus asked as she shut the door behind her. She walked past him ignoring his presence. "Not talking to me?"

"Are you going to snap at me?" Elena shot at him as she placed her foot on the bottom step. "You're the one that has been ignoring me."

"I'm sorry," Klaus whispered and moved behind her. "I'm sorry once again that I've been such an ass. I shouldn't take it out on the only person who understands what I am going through. I just dread this day. The day I come face to face with my ex and my brother."

"You need some closure," Elena remarked going up the stairs. "It was hard seeing Damon that night but I feel better now knowing that I can do so much better than him. How about we get away from all this drama for the weekend? I have been wanting to show you around Mystic Falls and I haven't got to yet. This weekend would be perfect. Then we can deal with the family party and everything else."

"That sounds like a good idea," Klaus mused as she sat the bags down on the bed. "What is in those?"

"This one," Elena pointed to the large white bag. "Has my dress that I got today for the party. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course," He nodded and she unzipped the bag revealing the silver sparkly dress. "It's pretty. Alright. Now what is in the black bag?"

"That would be your Christmas present," Elena admitted and grabbed the bag before he could snatch it. "No, you can not see it."

"Fine," He pouted watching Elena place the bags in her side of the closet. "You're not going to see your present until Chrismtas either."

"I already saw my present," Elena smirked at him shutting the closet door behind her. "Remember? I picked it out."

"Yeah yeah," He waved a hand at her gathering her into his arms. "That was your promised gift. I have you something else and you can not see it."

"That's fine," Elena grinned up at him. "I am not as nosy as you are. Thanks for not being cold to me. I have missed you these last few days. I thought for sure that it would go back to how it was before."

"We're friends," Klaus told her. "Our deal was to talk about things and I kept this to myself. This one is all on me."

"How about we do something tonight?" Elena inquired. "No Grey's marathon. We can hang out with your siblings or with Greta and Henry. We can go do something fun."

"Hmm?" Klaus murmured wrapping his arms tighter around her back and running his fingers through her hair. "Go out? Really? I can think of something fun we can do here, just the two of us. This huge bed, us, and no clothes. That's something fun."

Elena shook her head smiling. That did sound fun. "Something fun doesn't always mean a huge bed, us and no clothes."

"Our ideas of fun are so different," Klaus drawled out. "You're becoming boring."

The doorbell rang and Klaus sighed loudly resting his forehead against hers. "Who in the would would be crazy enough to stop by tonight?"

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Anna appeared in the doorway of the room. "Sorry to interrupt you two but your mother is here and she insists that Elena come downstairs. Says that she has something to show the both of you."

"Niklaus," He heard his mother shout and he cringed. "You and Elena get down here right now. I have something to show the both of you. I had Seth to clean out the attic this morning and you will never believe what I found in some of the boxes. Get your asses down here now."

Anna scurried out of the room after Esther's shouting was over. Klaus snickered at the young girl and Elena hit him in the shoulder. "We better go see what your mother wants or she will have the whole house staff terrified."

"Fine," Klaus grimaced taking Elena's hand and walking out of the room down the stairs. "Mother?"

Elena giggled at Klaus grim faced expression. He squeezed her hand and quirked an eyebrow at her. Esther had several boxes stacked around the sitting room and papers scattered around the room. "What is all of this?"

"Elena," Esther greeted her pulling the younger woman toward the couch. "Sit. You too, Niklaus. Like I said I have something to show the both of you."

"What exactly is all of this?" Klaus asked his mother sitting down next to Elena on the couch. "What is in there?"

"Shh," She shushed him opening the box and pulling out a large stack of photo's. "Now, Elena. These are all of the pictures from your grandma and my younger wilder days. I thought that you would like to see them."

"Yeah," Elena retorted her voice thick with emotion. "Thank you."

She took the photo's flipping through them grinning at a young Esther and her grandmother. They were smiling and having fun in each of the pictures. She furrowed her brows when she saw a picture of her mom, her dad and herself. "Where was this?"

"This," Esther responded taking the picture from Elena. "Was at my house. It was your second birthday. I can't believe that I forgot about having this. Your grandmother wanted to have you a celebration at the house. That's not the most exciting thing I found. Look right here. It's fate."

"What's fate?" Elena asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Look," Esther demanded handing her another picture. "Right here. You too, Niklaus."

Elena's eyes widened and she laughed. Klaus frowned at the both of them confused. "What is it?"

"It's us," Elena whispered.

The picture was of her and Klaus sitting on a couch. She was sitting next to him wearing a pink fluffy dress and he was showing her something in a book. "How old were we here?"

"Let's see," Esther tapped her fingers on her chin, thinking deeply. "I believe you were about four in this picture. There's an eight year age difference so Niklaus was twelve. I had forgotten all about this. Isobel left you and John around that time."

"Whoa," Klaus noted staring at the picture of him and a young Elena. "Creepy."

"Fate is not creepy," Esther scowled arguing with him. "I just thought that this was something to show the both of you. You know down the line you can tell all of my little grandkids about it."

"Mother," Klaus warned. Elena had tensed beside him. "It's too soon to talk about having children."

"You two are no fun," Esther pouted. "Not one of my children are going to give me grandbabies. I am going to be too old for grandchildren by the time my kids have them."

Klaus let out a breath and rolled his eyes at his mother. She could be so dramatic sometimes. "Go badger someone else about kids, mother. Elena and I don't want any at the moment. Isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

"Yes," Elena answered with a forced smile on her face. "No kids for us."

"Fine," Esther huffed. "I hate to run off in a hurry but I have plans tonight. The girls are stopping by for poker night. I am ready to beat the pants off of those old ladies. Elena, you are more than welcome to come with me."

"I would," Elena explained as Esther got up from the couch. "But Niklaus and I are going to go out tonight. Maybe with Bekah or Greta for dinner."

"Well," Esther shrugged her shoulders putting her coat on. "Maybe next time. You two have fun tonight. Have fun in Mystic Falls as well. I will be around. Bye. Love you both."

Klaus waved at his mother's retreating form and turned to Elena who was looking over the picture's again. She had a soft sad smile on her face and he noticed that it was the pictures of her grandmother. "Seems like everytime my mother visits she brings complications with her. Sorry about that."

"You should have that," Elena informed him glancing up at him from under her lashes. "A family. Someone who loves you. You know that whole happily ever after bullshit."

"Do you want that?" Klaus asked curiously. Why in the world were they talking about this topic? He was not ready to settle down with anyone for real. He was still determined to make partner with the company. Or hell at least own it by the time he was thirty. "Do you want someone who loves you? Do you want a family?"

"I have people who love me," Elena remarked not meeting his eyes. She placed the pictures back in the boxes and closed the lids shut. "Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Vicki, Mason, and Grams."

"What are you going to do when this arrangement is over?" Klaus questioned her. He was wondering where she was going to go. Back to Mystic Falls and the diner? "What is your plans?"

"Live life," Elena chuckled and pulled him back down next to her on the couch. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him at the moment or ever. This was not what she wanted to be discussing. "Let's go get ready to go out. You know have us some much needed fun."

"Okay," Klaus nodded and she got up from the couch, pecking him on the lips and walking away. "We'll go have fun."

Lately, every decision that he made, Elena's part in it was included. Yes, they had gotten friendlier in the last few weeks and he knew that he needed to distance himself from her. Seems like she was doing the same thing with him. It was becoming harder than he thought. Sighing he made his way out of the room and up the stairs to get ready for their night of fun.

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**********************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"This is it?" Klaus asked staring out at the little town before him. "It's almost like a one horse town. I'm afraid if I blink that I'll miss something. How do you live here?"

"Hey," Elena hit his shoulder adjusting her sunglasses. "This is a great place to live. No matter how small it is."

"You could have fooled me," Klaus muttered and she shook her head. "Okay. I do believe that I'll survive here for one weekend. I booked us a room at Flower's B&B. Mrs. Flowers, was quite handsy."

"She can be," Elena laughed thinking of the older woman. "She's nice though. It is a cute little place to stay. Damon was staying there when he came into town. So, I spent some time there."

"Hmm," Klaus frowned aggravated she had mentioned Damon. He didn't want to hear about them being together. "What are you going to show me first?"

"Well," Elena drawled out taking his hand in hers. "I can show you around town, show you where I live, where I work, every little boring place here and you get to meet the important people in my life. They are supposed to meet us for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus said as they walked side by side, hand in hand. "Where are we meeting them?"

"At the grill," Elena replied. "Bonnie said that's where everyone goes now since they shut the diner down. I am going to miss that place. I can't believe they broke down and sold it. All of my favorite memories happened there."

"You'll always have those memories with you," Klaus murmured pressing a kiss against her temple. "Now show me around this one horse town. Like I said I'm afraid to blink, I may miss something important."

"Ha-ha," Elena snipped and led him down the sidewalk pointing out several buildings and telling him funny little stories that had occured there.

Klaus watched as her face lit up as she told him tiny little tid-bits of her past. He was glad that she let him and was honest with him. He knew that whatever they were doing was getting them both deeper into something that they might not want or need. He wasn't stupid when the year was up he knew she would leave faster than you could blink and he was prepared for that. He couldn't be angry because he planned on doing the same thing.

"Where are you at?" Elena asked Klaus squeezing his hand. He had a far away look on his face and jumped when she spoke to him. "Seriously, have you even been listening to me?"

"I have been," He promised her. "I was just thinking about some things but right now you have my undivided attention. I apologize for being rude."

"S'fine," Elena retorted and checked her phone when it chirped. She grinned when she saw it was a text from Bonnie. "Everyone is already at The Grill waiting for us. Bonnie said Tyler was grumbling because he is hungry. Let's go. I want you to meet everyone. Come on."

"Alright," Klaus mumbled and let Elena pull him across the street to a large brick building that had neon signs stating pool, live music, and food. "Whoa."

Several tables were outside and people were sat at them eating and talking. They hollered at Elena and she talked to them introducing him. She excused them after getting another text from Bonnie telling Elena if she didn't get in there soon she was going to stab Tyler with a fork.

Klaus opened the door letting Elena go before him and cringed when he heard squeals and saw a red haired woman pratically knock Elena down with the force of her hug.

"Vicki," Elena gasped as one of her best friends gripped her waist tightly. "Loosen up the chokehold. I can't breath."

"Sorry," Vicki apologized releasing Elena. "I didn't mean to I am just so excited to see you. Feels like forever since I saw you last. I missed you. Guess what? Tyler and I are engaged."

"I heard," Elena grinned and saw Tyler walking over to her. "Congats. Hey Ty."

"Lena," He nodded hugging her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It is good to see you. Looking good, Gilbert."

"Mikaelson," Klaus corrected him looking him up and down. This was the guy that Elena had mentioned sleeping with for kicks. He was engaged to her friend and they seemed really close.

Elena shook her head pulling out of Tyler's grasp. She grabbed Klaus' hand and pulled him to stand beside her. "Guys, this is Niklaus Mikaelson, my husband. Klaus there are two of the greatest people in my life. Tyler Lockwood and Vicki Donovan."

"Nice to meet you, man" Tyler retorted holding his hand out for Klaus to shake. "Great to finally meet the man who got 'Lena to stay in one place for a time."

"Nice to meet you as well," Klaus stated shaking the brown haired man's hand. "Heard quite a bit about the two of you."

"Hopefully, it was all good" Vicki chuckled and shook Klaus' hand. "Come on. Bonnie, Matt, Mason, Jules, and Grams are here to see you too. We all have missed you like crazy."

"Jules?" Elena questioned confused following Vicki and Matt through the crowd of people. She didn't know any Jules. "Who is Jules?"

"Mason's new girlfriend," Vicki explained. "They are so cute and in love. It's kinda sickening."

Elena rolled her eyes at Vicki and smiled widely when she saw her family sitting at the table in the corner. She saw a strawberry blonde who she could only assume was Jules sat next to Mason who was tugging gently on a strand of her long hair. Bonnie was sat beside Matt and next to Matt was the one person who was always there for Elena no matter what. Bonnie's grandma, her honorary mama, Shelia Bennett. "Hey."

"Lena," The three young people shouted in greeting getting up and giving her huge hugs.

"Elena," Shelia smiled at her and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Oh, Sweetheart. We have all missed you like crazy. How have you been?"

"I have been wonderful," Elena promised her and turned to Klaus. "I would like you all to meet my husband, Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is Shelia Bennett, Bonnie's grandma. Mason Lockwood and I am guessing that you are Jules. It's nice to meet you."

"That's right and thank you," Jules nodded waving at her.

"Hello," Klaus waved at the crowd as Shelia eyed him closely. He was uncomfortable under her gaze. "It's very nice to meet Elena's family."

"We should have met you months ago," Shelia glared at him. "Don't you know that it is customary to meet the family of the woman you are going to marry. You are also supposed to ask my permission to marry Elena."

Bonnie shared a look with Elena who was trying not to giggle at the embarrassed look on Klaus' face. "I'm sorry Ms. Bennett. I met her father John and he gave me full approval."

"Pssh," Shelia waved a hand at him in dismissal. "John Gilbert doesn't deserve to approve of anything in Elena's life."

"Grams," Bonnie whispered and Matt chuckled under his breath. "Klaus is a good guy. He treats Elena well and doesn't she look happy?"

Shelia glanced at Elena. Her daughter did appear happy and her brown eyes shined with happiness. "She does look happy." She turned to Klaus who gulped. "You better treat her right, boy."

"Yes ma'am," He promised and Shelia sat back down at the table.

Vicki and Tyler sat down at the table leaving Klaus and Elena standing until he pulled the chair out for her and one for himself.

"Such a gentleman," Vicki cooed.

"Mase face," Elena smirked at Mason reaching across the table to fist bump him. "What have you been up too?"

"Living life," He remarked leaning back in his seat and stretching his arm around Jules's shoulders. "You know the usual. Found a great gal and busy at the bar. How about you? How is your life?"

"Quite fun," Elena informed him. "I started volunteering at a child center and I spend time with Klaus when he is not busy at work."

"What do you do?" Shelia asked him.

"I work at Fell's Designs," Klaus explained. "I design houses for clients. I have been working there for years."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty nine," Klaus answered, he had just celebrated his birthday the other day. "Yep, I am twenty nine."

No one had a chance to say anything else after that because a waitress came by taking their orders. Elena ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and an iced tea. Klaus ordered the same. They chatted about the changes in Mystic Falls until the waitress brought them their food.

"Damn," Vicki shouted suddenly causing the group to flinch. "Sorry. I just spotted that huge rock on your finger. That's beautiful."

"Oh," Elena quirked an eyebrow and held up her left hand. "Yeah, sometimes I lean a little to the left when I am walking."

"It is a very beautiful ring," Shelia smiled as Elena held out her hand to take. "Looks old."

"It was my great grandmother's," Klaus piped up. "She always told me to give it to the woman that I love. Elena was the perfect choice for me and the ring fit her perfectly."

"Aww," Jules and Vicki exclaimed. "That is so sweet."

"I wish that we would have been invited to the wedding," Shelia mused. "I think it is odd that you didn't want any of us there, Elena. We all would have been there for you. We love you. You're family. I understand that Bonnie was the only one invited."

"I'm sorry, Grams" Elena apologized. At the moment she didn't want any of them to know she was getting married especiall for the reasons she was. "I know that I should have invited everyone of you but it all happened so fast that we just couldn't wait to say I do."

Klaus furrowed his brows as Elena lied to her family about everything. He couldn't help tp feel horrible about the situation now. He assumed that she didn't want anyone there. In fact she had told him but of course at the time, didn't care how many people she had to lie to, if he got what he wanted out of the deal.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Klaus looking at him worriedly. He had been moving his food around but not eating any of it. "You're not uncomfortable are you?"

"Nope," He retorted squeezing her hand then he grinned widely. "Why don't you all tell me some embarrassing stories about Elena?"

"Oh god" Elena muttered as her friends smirked at her. "No. No with the embarrassing stories. They need to stay locked in the vault where they belong."

"Oh, hell yeah" Tyler boomed clapping his hands together. "There are several stories that need to be shared about our dear Elena. Ain't that right, Mattie?"

"You should think before you answer," Elena told Matt pointing at him. "I know embarrassing stories about you."

"So," Matt shrugged his shoulders face turning red. "I know more on you. The five of us were always getting in trouble. Still are sometimes. Mason was always trying to keep us out of trouble will when he wasn't trying to get into someone's pants."

"Hey," Mason objected throwing a napkin at Matt. "I stopped that a long time ago. Damn, I never succeeded in keeping y'all out of trouble."

"I don't need to hear all of these crazy stories," Shelia stood up smiling. "I need to get back to the shop for a while. Elena, I am so happy to see you. Do not stay away so long the next time. It was nice to meet you, Klaus. Take care of her."

Elena stood up and gave Shelia a tight hug. "Thanks for everything. He'll take care of me. I love you."

"I love you too," Shelia patted Elena on the back, letting go of her and telling everyone bye.

"Would you rather hear about the time 'Lena managed to fall out of the back of Matt's truck?" Tyler questioned as Elena sat back down. "Or the time that we all went skinny dipping and we stole her clothes?"

"I now have enough stories on you to fill a newspaper," Klaus laughed as they walked back down the road after leaving the Grill. "I never realized that you have done so many crazy things. More than me."

"Hmmph," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "We're a one horse town what do you expect us to do for fun? I am sure that you have some crazy stories in your life too."

"Nope," Klaus replied tugging her into his side as they walked. "Well, I do but it's all locked up behind tons of vaults and buried deep."

Elena rolled her eyes and twisted away from him to cross the street. "Come on. We have enough time to get back to the bed and breakfast to take a shower and get ready for tonight."

"Do we have to go out?" Klaus questioned as he caught up to Elena. "We can spend the night in that big old bed."

"You need to get out more," Elena told him. "Besides we can spend the whole entire day tomorrow in bed but we will have to come up for air and to visit everyone before we leave."

"Fine," He scowled and they finally made it back to the B&B. "Let's go get this overwith."

"How do I look?" Elena inquired coming out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve gray top with a black vest buttoned over the shirt. On her feet were a pair of sparkly black heels that Bekah had snuck in the closet. "I look great. Right?"

"You look absolutely beautiful," Klaus acknowledged straightnening his dark gray shirt and pulling on his black leather jacket. "What about me?"

"You look sexy and very handsome," Elena purred wrapping her arms around his back and placing them on his chest. "Are you having fun here?"

"Surprisingly, yes I am" Klaus confessed placing his hands on over hers. "Yes, I am. It's nice to get away from all of the drama around home. I could see myself vacationing here in the summer."

"You'll have to do that," Elena whispered loud enough for him to hear. "You can drive down and see me after the year is up. We are still going to be friends. Right?"

"Yes, Elena" He sighed and turned around to face her. "We're still going to be friends after the year is up. You're one of my best friends."

"Klaus," Elena started but a knock on the door interruppted her words. She sighed and turned to the door. "I guess that is the guys. If we don't get out there, Bonnie and Vicki will come in here. They know no boundaries."

Elena backed away from his grasp and went to the door opening it. She was correct in her assumption, Bonnie and Vicki were standing there with annoyed looks on their faces and hands on their hips.

"You two are so impatient," Elena scoffed, grabbing her purse. "We're both ready and was just getting ready to go downstairs to meet you all."

"Blame it on Tyler," Vicki giggled as Klaus shut the door behind them. "Mrs. Flowers can't keep her hands away from my mans good. Poor Ty."

Elena snickered and followed them down the stairs with Klaus behind her. She saw Tyler try to inch away from the older lady with no help from a laughing Matt. 'Help me' Tyler mouthed causing Matt's body to shake harder with silent laughter.

"Mrs. Flowers," Elena announced grabbing Tyler from the older woman. Mrs. Flowers shot Elena a glare. "We're gonna need Vicki's fiance back. We're going out tonight and Tyler needs to be there."

"You're no fun," Mrs. Flowers pouted but walked back behind the front desk. "You dearies have fun tonight and enjoy your stay here, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I am," Klaus promised and they left the bed and breakfast for the bar.

Klaus sat at the table with Matt and Tyler while the girls where dancing. This little place was different from any of the scenes he used to frequent when he was younger. He totally felt out of place here and figured that this was how Elena felt at first in his world. He tipped his bottle of beer from side to side ignoring the two men who sat beside him until he felt one of their eyes on him.

"What?" He asked looking to notice that it was Tyler who had been staring at him. He didn't have to much to say to the younger man. He wasn't jealous of all at him being with Elena at one point in time. Nope, that wasn't the problem. "What?"

"I just don't get it," Tyler spoke up glancing at Elena and then back to Klaus. "You two are nothing a like. After seeing the guys Elena hooked up with I don't see what she could see in you. I mean, no offense man, but Elena likes them badass. You are like a stick in the mud yuppie."

Matt's blue eyes widened and he peered over at Klaus whose jaw was clenched. He knew why Elena had married Klaus but he wasn't about to say anything. Sometimes, Tyler had to just put his foot in his mouth. "Ty."

"No," Klaus huffed. "I know we are total opposites. Hell, we come from two entirely different worlds. I have pretty much had everything handed to me and Elena had to work for everything that she has. I don't know what she sees in me but I want you to know that I am never going to hurt her. You do not have to worry about that."

"Good," Tyler declared picking his bottle of beer up and taking a large gulp. "Though, if you break her heart, I'll kick your fucking ass. Got it?"

Klaus nodded as Elena danced her way back over to him. She pecked him on the lips and grabbed his hand tugging him to his feet. "Come on, dance with me. Please?"

Vicki and Tyler followed behind them but Bonnie stayed behind to cool off. She grinned at Matt and looked in the direction he was staring at. Elena and Klaus were pressed together so close that she didn't know where Elena's body started and Klaus' ended. They were staring into each other's eyes. "Oh no."

"You see it too?" Matt asked sadly. "I am not wrong, am I?"

"No," Bonnie breathed. "They are too blind to see it. Elena would deny it if I asked her but she does. He does too. This is going to end so badly."

"They are in love with each other," Matt scoffed. "The year is almost up and you know Lena runs from love. Of course this is going to end badly."

Bonnie bit her lip and frowned at the two people in entertwined on the dance floor. How could they be so blind to see how they felt about each other. She shook her head and leaned back on Matt for support.

* * *

**Review?**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You're back," Greta grinned walking in the room where Elena was grumbling about wrapping paper. "You're in a bad mood? Why?"

"This damn wrapping paper," Elena mumbled throwing the ruined paper to the side. "I was trying to wrap a gift for Esther and I am not doing a good job at it. I normally buy bags for every gift I buy. It's easier."

"I'll help you," Greta told her sitting down next to her. "Here hand me everything and I'll take care of it all."

"Thanks," Elena sighed relieved that she didn't have to fool with that mess anymore. "Wrapping gifts is not something I like to do. I still have a few more to do before the party. I can not believe that Klaus invited Stefan, Damon, Andie, and Mr. Fell. This is totally going to be awkward."

"That's for sure," Greta smirked cutting the paper. "Don't worrry you have me, Rebekah, and Esther here for support. There will be a few people here and you probably won't have to spend time with any of them. If any of them come your way sneak off."

"I will try," Elena chuckled. She had filled in Greta about the whole entire thing with Damon. "How is work?"

"Interesting," Greta murmured ripping a piece of tape off of the dispenser. "I think Mr. Fell is close to or already has made a decision. Us pa's spend way too much gossiping. Makes the work day faster though. So, I saw your new car. Did you pick it out yourself or did Niklaus?"

"I picked it out myself," Elena beamed proud of her silver BMW. "It rides smoothly and the sound system is awesome. I blasted Nicki Minaj after we bought it. Klaus demanded that the radio be turned off. I told him that since it was my car it was no dice. I have never seen a grown man pout that much."

Greta shook her head finishing the wrapping. She slid the finished product under the tree. "There you go. You're welcome."

"Thanks," Elena smiled. "Do you maybe want to wrap the rest of them for me? Please?"

"I will," Greta laughed and Elena pushed the rest of the gifts toward her. "Let's see here. Wait a minute. Where is your gift to Nik?"

"Upstairs," Elena replied holding handing Greta the scissors. "In the closet."

"What? You don't need to wrap it or what?"

"Nope," Elena answered shaking her head. "It's for him to unwrap."

A mischevious smirk appeared on Greta's face. "Ooh, you got him sexy lingerie. Wow, you two must be getting awfully close."

"You could say that," Elena mumbled not liking the direction that the conversation was going. "We know nothing is going to come out of it. It's just a friends with benefits deal. Great sex, that is all."

"Right," Greta rolled her eyes at Elena's quick denial of her and Klaus' relationship. She noticed Klaus had been smiling more than he had before and knew that Elena was the reason. "Great sex. That is all."

"So?" Elena mused watching Greta fold each side perfectly. "How does Tatia look?"

"What?" Greta quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Just curiousty," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to know before I meet her."

"Have an upper hand?"

"Something like that," Elena grumbled. "Tell me."

"Alright," Greta nodded still busy with the wrapping. "Now, I haven't seen her since a few years back but the last I saw of her she was dressed to nines like usual. She had enough make-up on to paint that wall over there. I am not saying she's not beautiful because she is but her personality is what makes her ugly. Her physical description well she's a bit shorter than you, she used to have beautiful brown hair but she dyed it blonde. She looks horrible with blonde hair. She has light blue eyes, a straight nose and thin lips. It works for her though. She is beautiful but a complete and utter raging bitch."

"Huh," Elena laughed. Seems like she and Tatia didn't look alike she wondered about Klaus' type that he liked. "That does gives me an upper hand on her. But considering we had everything announced in the paper, she probably knows who I am."

"Small town," Great chuckled sliding the rest of the wrapped boxes under the tree. "There you are. Everything looks so much better since I wrapped them. I better not have wrapped my own. That would be horrible."

Elena shook her head at Greta. "Thank you for everything and no you did not wrap your gift. Your gift is hidden away and you're not getting it until Christmas day. I can't believe Christmas Eve is right around the corner and the stupid party."

"Then the year is almost going to be over," Greta commented. "What are your plans after that?"

"Haven't thought that far yet," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I will see which way the wind takes me. We still have a while yet."

"You do," Greta nodded resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Her boss and Elena were completely delusional. She decided to let Elena off the hook with a subject change. There would be no chance in changing her mind. "Since I have not received a phone call about needing to take you to buy a dress. I assume that means you found one by yourself."

"Yep," Elena retorted. "Rebekah and I went out the other day, she had some last minute things to get. I found a dress for myself. It is silver and sequiny. Makes me feel like a disco ball. Backless too. I'm taking a risk."

Greta grinned at her as Klaus walked through the front door with a huge smile on his face and a bouquet of white flowers in his hands. "Hey bossman."

"Hey," He greeted her then swooped down giving Elena a kiss on her cheek. He handed her the flowers with a smile on his face. "Saw these beautiful flowers today and they made me think of you."

"Thanks," Elena beamed at him taking the beautiful flowers from him. "Oooh. Lilies. My favorite. Thank you."

Greta watched as they whispered at each other clearly forgetting that she was in the room with them. She got up from the floor, looking at the couple who hadn't even noticed that she was leaving the room. She wandered into the kitchen where Anna and Rose shuffled backwards from the door. She knew that they were spying on Klaus and Elena.

"Ladies," She announced grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "What are you two up too? Spying as usual?"

"Always," Anna laughed sitting down at the table. "So, how is everything going with those two?"

"They are so stupid," Greta groaned rubbing her face. "They're denying any feelings toward one another. I know they like each other. It's gone way past being an act. There is something definitely there."

"We see it," Rose and Anna sighed at the same time. "We've been prying a bit but nothing too big."

"We'll get them together," Greta assured the pair, four more months could change a lot of things. "We just have to be patient."

"I suppose," Anna wrinkled her nose. "I hate that we have to put up with that tramp this weekend."

"Oh, I am right there with you" Rose grimaced and Greta agreed with the both of them. "Good luck to us."

The day of the party Elena helped Anna and Rose cook the food and decorate the dining room which now held one of those long tables that seated at least twenty people. It looked like one of those catalogued rooms and it made her miss the homey feeling at Gram's house. She puttered around the living room until it was time to go get ready. Klaus was out at the moment doing last minute preparations. She hadn't seen him all day and even though she would deny it to anyone who asked, she missed him.

"Ms. Elena," Elena heard her name being called and she poked her head from behind the large tree that Slater had put up the night before. "You told me when to tell you it's time for you to start getting ready. It's time."

Elena glanced at the clock and noticed that it indeed time to start getting ready. She wanted everything to be perfect because so much was riding on this. "Thank you, Anna. When Klaus gets home tell him I am getting ready. So he'll know where I am at. Thank you again for everything today. You know tomorrow and the rest of the year is your vacation."

"Yep," Anna grinned. "I am going to stay with my mother and little brother. Ben is going with us."

"Wonderful," Elena told her. "Now, I am going to go get ready. It could take a while. See you in a few hours for the party."

She walked up the stairs, Dom trailing behind her, he had been hid out beneath the tree snoozing away. She went in their bedroom shutting the door and quickly pulling her dress out of the closet along with the fuschia heels that Bekah had dropped off earlier in the week. She placed the dress on the bed and went to the bathroom.

Elena stepped out of the shower pulling on the black robe that was hanging on the towel rack. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her wet hair, walking into the bedroom she smiled when she saw Klaus sitting on the bed.

"Did you finally make it home?" Elena asked sitting down on the bed next to him. "Ready for tonight?"

"Not mentally," He answered with a sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulder nuzzling her neck. "I mean who is prepared to the see the love of their life wrapped in someone else's arms."

"At least you have warning," Elena offered moving away from him. "I had to be surprised at seeing you know who. I mean I didn't even know his real name. I suppose it's different."

"Yeah," Klaus murmured reaching around her and handing her a tiny box. "I got you something for tonight. Bekah said that it would match your shoes."

"Hmm?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him, taking the box from him. She knew that it was more jewelry. "Something to match my shoes. Let's see here." She popped the lid open and saw a pair of dangly earrings that had dark pink diamonds that indeed did match her shoes. "Wow, they are beautiful. Thank you. Now with all of these sparkly things I am wearing tonight I will look like a disco ball for sure."

"No," Klaus disagreed shaking his head. "You will look beautiful. I am going to take a shower and let you go get ready."

"Wait," Elena grabbed his arm as he got up from the bed. "Um, should I wear my hair up or down? You know cover the tattoo?"

"Oh," He furrowed his brows. "Right, the dress is backless. You should just go ahead and wear it up. Doesn't matter anymore. No one tonight should judge you for anything on your body tonight. Wear it up."

"Thanks," Elena retorted watching him walk away from her.

She figured that he was nervous about tonight being under the same roof as his ex and brother was going to be complicated enough. She grabbed her clothes and everything she needed to get ready for the party and walked to one of the guest rooms to continue getting ready.

An hour later Klaus walked out of his bedroom and his jaw about dropped to the floor when he saw Elena standing there with her back turned toward him. Her silver dress hugged her curves and the backless part of it showing more skin than he wanted anyone to see but she was beautiful. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun and he saw the earrings he gave to her sparkling against her skin.

"You look incredible," He told her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah," Elena remarked turning around in his arms. "I think that we have got this. I can't wait to see your mother tonight. I have missed her these last few days."

"She said that she wants to see you," Klaus mumbled leading her down the hall, down the steps, and into the foyer. "She really likes you. That still surprises me."

"Hey," Elena grinned slapping his arm. "I am a very likeable person."

The door opening caused them to pull apart and Elena saw Kol standing there with his mother, Bekah, Seth, Finn, and Sage. Kol smiled at Elena walking in the room with the others following.

"Elena, you look lovely as usual" Kol winked at her kissing her cheek. He patted Klaus on the shoulder. "Brother, you look hideous as usual."

"Thanks," Klaus grimaced as he kissed his mother's, Bekah's, and Sage's cheek. He shook Seth and Finn's hands. "Thank you for being here."

"No problem, brother" Rebekah stated making Elena twirl around for her. "I love this dress on you. I may steal it for New Year's Eve."

"You can have it," Elena assured her. She knew she was going to have to part with all these dresses when she left. She had no uses for dresses like this in Mystic Falls. "I keep the shoes, though."

"Of course," Rebekah chuckled walking in the dining room with Sage, Finn, Seth, and her mother who greeted Elena with a wave and a wink.

Kol followed behing them after giving Elena one of his heated glances. He still wanted her it seemed. She wondered how he was going to act around the guests. She knew he had every chance of ruining things for the both of them tonight.

Several more people arrived for the party, a few neighbors of Klaus whom she had met at the wedding but could not remember their names. Bonnie and Matt who she had no clue was going to be there but Klaus had called them for her and invited them up. Greta and her husband, Henry came in a few seconds later. Finally everyone from Klaus' work who he liked and hated entered the house. Mr. Fell, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Andie.

Elena smiled at each of the guests, shaking their hands and welcoming them into her home. Damon kept trying to catch her eye but she ignored him. She was about to go find Bonnie when the front door opened and in walked a tall dark haired man in an elegant three piece suit. On his arm was a blonde haired woman with blue eyes. She had on a black dress that left little to the imagination. She glanced around the room with a look of disdain on her face and from Greta's description she knew that the woman was Tatia. So the man on her arm was Klaus' brother, Elijah. One good thing about him was that she didn't know him. Never seen him before in her life.

"Brother," Elijah greeted Klaus' walking into the house with Tatia who had a fake large smile on her face. "Nice to see you. Thank you for inviting me and Tatia here tonight. We have missed everyone."

"No problem," Klaus shrugged his shoulders stretching his arm out behind him for Elena to take his hand. Her hand slid into his and his nerves instantly calmed. "Mother wanted us all here, anyway. Well, I'd like to introduce the both of you to my wife, Elena. Love, this is my older brother, Elijah and his better half, Tatia."

"Nice to meet you," Elijah smiled at her. "Really, it is nice to meet a woman who my brother can keep longer than he has the others."

Elena felt Klaus tense and she heard Tatia snicker under her breath. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at the pair of people in front of her. "Well, choosing a woman who actually loves him for him and not the money was a bonus. Plus, me not being a whore and instantly jumping on his brother's dick works. It's easy not being a whorey bitch. You should try it sometime."

Klaus let out a deep breath squeezing Elena's hand. It surprised him when she said she that she loved him but he knew was all for his brother and Tatia's purpose. It huirt seeing the both of them after all of these years but he knew that if Tatia told him that she wanted to get back together, he'd say no. He wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Let's go and greet everyone else. I am sure my brother knows his way around. If he doesn't Tatia sure as hell can show him around. If she hasn't already."

"I can," Tatia said sweetly caressing Elijah's arm and glaring at Elena. "I do remember my way around here. Especially, the bedroom."

"Oh there you are" Esther announced coming out of the room flanked by Kol and Rebekah who sneered at Tatia. "Elijah, come over here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in ages. I have missed you dearly."

"I have missed you as well mother," Elijah told her giving her a hug. "I promise not to stay away so long next time."

"Good," Esther admitted a sneer crossing her face when her eyes landed on Tatia. "Tatia, you look well. Come along, Elena. We have some things to discuss about our guests."

Elena let go of Klaus' hand and shot a glance at Tatia whose eyes were narrowed at Esther's retreating form. She followed her mother in law into the front room away from the glares of the fake skinny blonde to the glares of the natural blonde in front of her. Clearly, Caroline Salvatore was still pissed at her.

Great, she thought this was going to be one of those night. She faked a smile and walked deeper into the party wishing that the night was already over.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot**.

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Elena rubbed her face as she tried to pay attention to the conversaton around her. Everything had settled down a bit and they had already had their awkward conversation. She was now stood beside Klaus as he talked with Mr. Fell, Stefan, and Damon about work. Caroline and Tatia had became fast friends, they were in the corner chattering away and occasionally they would look at her and snicker. Great. What? Where they in high school now?

Bonnie and Matt were talking were talking to Bekah, Seth, Finn, Sage and Esther. Greta and her husband excused themselves to leave because of a family matter. Kol was nowhere to be seen and Elena was glad for that, and all through dinner he hadn't made any snide remarks. He just glared at Elijah for some odd reason.

"I am going to get some fresh air," Elena told the men and politely excused herself from their conversation. "I will be back."

"Alright," Klaus murmured as she walked away.

Elena stepped out into the dark trying to catch her breath and calm herself down considering her surroundings. The dinner between everyone had been awkward and she wanted to wrap her hands around Tatia's neck. The woman had some nerve running her mouth like she did. She leaned back against the cool stone of the wall and thought back to two hours ago. Had it really only been two hours ago?

_"Come along, Elena" Esther urged her and Elena followed her to the table. "All right, Sweetie. Before anyone gets in here let me tell you don't let those people talk down to you. Don't let Tatia get to you either. She is just uptight. She always thought that she deserved both Niklaus and Elijah. Wrong, she deserves neither of my children. So you stand your ground tonight."_

_"Oh don't worry," Elena smirked as everyone wandered into the room. "I will."_

_"Great," Esther nodded sitting down in a chair. "Wonderful."_

_Klaus gestured for Elena to come over to him and he pulled the chair out beside him helping her sit down. Elena angled her body toward him crossing her legs at the ankle. She grinned at him when he placed a hand on her knee._

_"So?" Tatia drawled sweetly gaining everyone's attention at the table. "I along with everyone at the table, I believe are all wondering the same thing. How the two of you met and fell in love?"_

_"I agree with Tatia," Caroline sneered wrinkling her nose in distaste at Elena. "The two of you were never seen together until about two weeks before your wedding. How did you meet? I think it's a good question that should at least be answered."_

_Elena wanted to throttle both of the blondes but she smiled and glanced at Klaus who had his jaw clenched. Everyone at the table was looking at them expectantly. Only Greta, Bonnie, Matt and Kol had looks of boredom of their faces. "Well, we met one day at a coffee shop. I bumped into him. Ruined my coffee and his pants. I apologized like an idiot and was surprised when he claimed fault and asked me out on a date. He was so handsome and polite that I could not say no. It's a bit cliche but that is how we met. I am private person I had been hurt before by a guy who told me that he was someone else. He left me one morning without a note or anything I ran into him months later and found out his real name. Also, the fact that he had a girlfriend. He was a jerk. So, that's why no one ever heard about me. I was coming out of a heartbreaking relationship. I am sure that you can understand why I wanted our relationship to stay private. Plus, everything that Klaus has been through I can understand also why he wanted to keep it away from certain members of his family."_

_"I know what you mean," Mr. Fell nodded. "People are too nosy. It doesn't matter how they met. They are happy together, that is what matters."_

_Elena looked over at Bonnie who had an eyebrow quirked at her. She knew Bonnie was wondering why she wasn't being her usual bitchy self. She straightened her shoulders and smirked. "You know I was wondering something. Since it seems everyone is so curious as to how Klaus and I met. Tatia, how did you and Elijah meet?"_

_Tatia glared at her while Bekah's hand flew to her mouth stifling her giggle. Klaus squeezed Elena's knee but she refused to look away from Tatia. _

_Esther smiled proudly at Elena and glared daggers at Tatia. "I do not think anyone of you have the right to judge how Elena met me son. Especially, you Tatia. So shut it and let's have a nice dinner."_

_Tatia glanced at Elena who shot her a smirk and finally turned to look at Klaus. She bit her lip and noticed that he had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be," He whispered placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him kissing her cheek. "Thank you for taking up for me. Not many people do that."_

_"It was nothing," Elena assured him, voice low. "I was happy to put her in her place along with Caroline."_

_"Thank you," he repeated kissing her cheek again. _

_"Aww," Rebekah cooed. "You to are so sweet. It's kind of sickening. Isn't it, Bonnie?"_

_"Lil' bit," Bonnie grinned holding up two fingers inches apart. Matt was chuckling under his breath. "Just a little bit."_

_Comversation flowed easily after that with everyone asking question's about work and different topics. Klaus and Stefan's proposals were discussed and Damon kept loooking at her with sadness in his eyes. Andie kept looking at Damon and then at Elena with a confused expression on her face. Elena hoped that she didn't know anything about her and Damon's relationship she knew Andie deserved to know what type of person she was marrying. She felt that it was Damon who needed to be the one to tell her. It wasn't her place as the other woman to tell her. It did not matter if Elena didn't know about Andie or not. _

_Dinner was over and everyone drifted away from each other. Elena was standing, more like hiding behind one of the large tree's watching Klaus talk to his mother about something. Tatia and Caroline were back in their corner talking about something. 'Probably me' Elena thought. She stepped back and bumped into someone._

_"Excuse me," Elena mumbled without looking at who she ran over. "I am sorry about running you over. I was not watching where I was going. Sorry."_

_"Don't be," Andie told her and Elena whipped around to face the older woman. "You know I wondered about how you looked. I am not stupid or blind. I know Damon has his little affairs. I have looked over them for years. I never thought I would meet one of his girls face to face."_

_"I uh I," Elena stammered shaking her head. What the hell was she supposed to say to that? "Andie, I-,"_

_"No," Andie snapped. "No, you're not going to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. He is the guy you were talking about before. The one who told you his name was something else. He made you his other woman. I don't hate you, Elena. I hate Damon for doing this to me."_

_"I am sorry," Elena rushed out. "I wish that it never happened. I really did love him or the person I thought that he was."_

_"He's a very loveable person," Andie smiled sadly. "I love him."_

_"You're going to stay?"_

_"Of course," Andie answered. "I love him. He loves me. We're getting married this summer. You were the last, Elena. He hasn't been with anyone but me in the last year. I know."_

_Elena watched as she walked away drink in her hand. She didn't understand how Andie couldn't hate her and blame her for everything. She knew herself that if she was with someone who cheated on her repeatedly, she would leave. I guess love is blind sometimes. _

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present causing her to jump. She jumped back hitting her head. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Kol questioned. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you standing here and I thought that I would check on you."

"Why?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him rubbing the back of her head. "Why do you care if I am okay? Aren't you supposed to be finding someway to get into my pants? Or are you over that?"

"I am over that," Kol sighed. "I am sorry about how I treated you before. But I normally get what I want and I really wanted you. I suppose I'll never have you because my brother is crazy about you. Ah, don't try to deny it. I have eyes and I've seen my brother in love. Trust me, he never looked at Tatia like that."

"Kol," Elena rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know if anyone else was around. "You know you're a great guy once you get over being a narcissistic ass."

"You wound me," Kol laughed placing his hand on his chest. "Elena, don't let my family get to you. We're not all bad. Now let's go back in and find your husband."

"Good idea," Elena retorted. "I bet he is having a grand old time with Stefan and Damon."

Elena followed Kol in the house eyes searching for Klaus who was nowhere to be found. She caught Bonnie's attention and she pointed to the dining room. She quickly walked over to the room stopping when she spotted Klaus cornered by Tatia who was staring at him with a devious look on her face.

"What do you want, Tatia?" Klaus questioned his voice harsh. "Do you want another one of my brothers? Kol is finally the perfect age. Maybe give Finn a go but Sage might hurt you if you try."

"No," She smiled licking her lips. "I miss you, Nik. I miss the way that you always made me feel. So special."

"You missed me so damn much that you've stayed with Elijah this whole time?"

"I don't love him like I love you," Tatia pouted moving to run her hands down his chest. "Don't you miss me? You know we were good together. Remember? We can be good together again. Get Elena and Elijah out of the picture. It will be like the old times. Tatia and Niklaus."

"I am married," Klaus stated removing her hands from his chest and pushing her body away from his. "I don't care how good we used to be together. We're are nothing anymore. They day you chose to sleep with my brother was the day that you were dead to me. So, all of this tonight, the only reason you and Elijah were invited to this was because mother wanted all of her children under the same roof. It was nothing more. Up to me I wouldn't let you enter my house again."

Tatia narrowed her eyes at him. "You will never have anyone better than me. Your wife is nothing more than a skanky little slut that can't keep her mouth shut. Caroline told me what she said to her. She does not have any class."

"Oh?" Klaus smirked stepping away from her. "You're the perfect person to judge how classy someone is. Yeah, right. Besides, Elena is classier than you will ever be. She is a nice person with a good heart. She has had a tough life and hasn't complained about it. Just because you can jump from brother to brother with a click of your heels doesn't mean I am going to accept you back with open arms."

"We will see," She shrugged her shoulders. She knew it was a last cause though but she couldn't help to try. "They always come back. You'll see."

"Not me," He informed her. "I love my wife. Elena is the greatest woman that I have ever been with. There will never be anything between me and you again. I love Elena."

Tatia huffed, slapping his chest and stalked out of the room with an angry look on her face. Klaus sighed leaning back on the wall for support. "Are you going to lurk there all night or come in here?"

"Sorry," Elena apologized coming in the room. "I wasn't being nosy. I was just looking for you. Figured that you needed support."

"I did," He murmured wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her hips. "You heard everything. I assume."

"You know what they say about people who assume," Elena joked not meeting his gaze. "We talked about this."

"It's different now," Klaus muttered running his hands up down her back. "We're both different now."

Elena moaned softly at the touch of his hands on her bare back. She knew that those three words would make everything complicated since the meaning had changed behind them. She did love him but she wasn't in love with him. Right? "I love you, too."

"Good," He breathed turning her around so her back was pressed against the wall. He bent his head pressing his mouth against hers and pushing her into the wall as he deepened their kiss.

A throat clearing caused Elena's eyes to pop open and she reddened slightly when she saw Mr. Fell and Esther standing in the doorway.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Fell boomed. "I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out. I will see you back at the office after the holiday's. You two have a great vacation. Though it looks like you already are."

"Getting a headstart on my grandbabies," Esther added and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Mother," Klaus warned. "You get on home safely. Thanks Mr. Fell. I'll see you next year."

"Good deal," Mr. Fell chortled and walked out of the room with Esther following him.

"My mother," Klaus groaned taking Elenaa's hand taking her to the foyer to tell everyone goodbye.

Klaus watched Elena and Kol hug wondering when they had gotten to be so touchy feely. Kol kissed her cheek and shook his brother's hand. "Don't worry about me and your wifey. We're friends beside I can't take a woman that you love away from you. I am not Elijah."

"That is a good thing," Klaus scowled ignoring Kol's comment about loving Elena. "You be good over New Years Eve. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail. Again."

"I am not making any promises," Kol stated and walked out of the front door.

Everyone else said their goodbyes and Klaus spotted Matt hanging by the front doo arms crossed over his chest. Bonnie and Elena must be together somewheres.

"Where is Bonnie?" Klaus questioned him.

"Oh," Matt smiled. "She is helping Lena with something. Don't know what it could be with those two."

"Oh," Klaus admitted awkwardly. "Alright. Um, did you enjoy everything tonight?"

"Not really," Matt chuckled. "I don't know how you put up with all of this. I know that you are used to it but man it's a little much. Don't know how Elena has been able to sit still long enough either. I guess everyone changes over time."

Klaus furrowed his brows at Matt. "It is not that different from your life. I guess it does take some time getting used to. I know I would with you all's lifestyle."

"I guess," Matt shrugged his shoulders and Bonnie came bouncing down the stairs alone. "You ready to head back?"

"Actually," Bonnie smirked glancing at Klaus. "Yours truly invited us to stay at his beachhouse for Christmas. I thought it would be a perfect get away for the both of us. I have a couple bags packed."

"Sounds like a plan," Matt exclaimed wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "Thanks man. Are you ready now, Bon?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded and turned to Klaus. "Thank you for everything. Lena is upstairs. Matt, she told me to tell you goodbye. For you, mister she said that if you want your present to get your ass up there. I think you'll like it."

"Okay," Klaus shook his head wondering what it was. "I am glad you two could make it. You're welcome to visit us anytime."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled hugging him. "Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Bye."

"Bye," Matt waved at him as Bonnie dragged him out of the door.

Klaus shut the door behind them and headed up the stairs for his present from Elena. Dom was trailing behind him and he took his dog to the office for the night. He opened his bedroom door and his jaw dropped.

"Wow," He gulped staring at Elena. "This is my present. You?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded twirling around showing off the bright red lingerie. "I couldn't think of anything that you didn't have because I mean what do you get the man who has everything. So, I decided to gift you me. How do I look?"

"Amazing," Klaus murmured kicking the door shut with his foot and stalking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her running his hands over her back untying the ribbons on the back of the corset she was wearing. "Thank you for this. Best gift I could have ever gotten."

"I am glad," Elena moaned as he pressed kisses against her shoulder blade. "That feels good."

Hours later they both laid exhausted, sated from hours of their love making. Elena snuggled back into his chest, grinning instantly when he pulled her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her body. "Four more months."

"Yes," Klaus sighed closing his eyes. "I know when I go back to work it won't be too long before the presentation. Then we will know if all of this worked."

"Right," Elena bit her lip linking her fingers with his. "You've got this though. I have complete faith in you. You will get the job."

"I hope so," Klaus yawned. "You never know though."

"I think you will get it," Elena yawned closing her eyes. "If not all of this was for nothing."

Klaus' eyes popped open and he narowed them at the back of Elena's head. All of this was for nothing? "I suppose you are right. Good night."

* * *

**Review?**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

******************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They mean alot**.

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hello new best friend," Kol announced walking through the front door of his brother's house. "How are you doing today, lovely?"

Elena glared at her brother in law as she sat on the couch in her pajama's with Dom laying next to her. "What do you want?"

"Whoa," Kol's eyes widened and he held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Okay. Cease fire against me, sister in law. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sick," Elena mumbled pulling the black fuzzy blanket tighter around her body. "I woke up with a fever and a stomach ache. Plus, my throat is stratchy and sore, my head is hurting and my nose is stuffy."

"Poor baby," Kol mocked sitting down in the arm chair next to the couch. "You look hideous by the way."

"Thank you," Elena remarked flipping him off. "If you're going to be mean to me you can leave."

"I'm sorry," Kol apologized looking around the room. "Where is my brother at? You being sick I figured that he'd be here taking care of you."

"He's at work," Elena explained blowing her nose. "He left before I woke up this morning and I do no want to disturb him. He needs to be at work with the presentation today. I have faith that he is going to get this and I want him too. He works hard for everything. He deserves this."

"That's true," Kol nodded handing Elena another tissue. "My brother has always been career focused. I believe he will get this promotion too. You two decide on what you're going to do after the year is up?"

"We are still going our separate ways," Elena mumbled wiping her nose. Dom was buried under the blanket next to her, covered up with only his nose stuck out of the blanket. "This is not going to change anything at all. But we are still going to be friends."

"Right," Kol smirked leaning back in the chair and stretching his legs out in front of him. "Do you honestly think after everything you two have been through that when you leave you two will remain friends? The only woman my brother is friend's with is Greta. He doesn't stay friends with anyone that he sleeps with. Remember that."

Elena glared at him again and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "Whatever, Kol. We were friends before the sex and we can be friends after. Don't bother me cause I don't feel like putting up with you right now."

"Sure," Kol nodded. "Is there anything that I can get you? Something to eat, to drink, cough syrup, or some more tissues?"

"I could use something to drink," Elena replied with a smile. "I would go get it but everytime I take a step my head feels like it is going to explode."

"Alright," Kol grinned getting up from chair and heading to the kitchen where Anna and Rose were talking. They smiled when they saw him. "Hey ladies. Elena, is feeling under the weather and wants something to drink. You have any ginger ale or sprite."

"Yep," Anna replied grabbing a glass and a bottle of Sprite. "I didn't know she was awake. Last time I went to check on her she was asleep. Does she need anything else?"

"She didn't say she wanted anything else." Kol explained taking the glass and the sprite. "I will come back in here if she wants anything else."

"Alright," Anna told him. "Wait here is a straw."

"Thanks," Kol smiled taking the straw and leaving the kitchen. He spotted Elena still curled up on the couch. "Here you go. I got you some Sprite. Anna told me to tell you if you need anything to just holler for her. You sure you don't want something to eat."

"I am not hungry," Elena sniffed taking a gulp of the drink. "My stomach is to upset for anything. I think I am going to head back upstairs to lay down in bed and watch some television. Maybe rest my eyes. Try to go to sleep."

"Do you need some help upstairs?" Kol asked as she got up from the couch holding onto the arm. "Looks like you're about to go down any minute. I can pack you upstairs and tuck you in under the covers."

"I can make it," Elena coughed walking away from the couch. "Thanks though. You don't have to leave but it may get boring sitting around here by yourself."

"I think I'll go bug mother," Kol informed her watching her walk up the stairs holding onto the railing. "Sure that you can make it?"

"Yes," Elena shouted continuing up the stairs. "Dom."

Kol watched as his brother's overgrown mongrel jumped up and out from the under the blanket Elena left on the couch and ran instantly to Elena's side walking with her upstairs. He shook his head and settled back in the chair grabbing the remote and flipping on the television to some old show. He decided to wait until his brother came home. He had a lot to discuss with Nik especially about the certain someone who had just found out about the fake marriage and the whole arrangement with Elena. His brother was not going to be happy with him. Nope, he wasn't.

Klaus leaned back in his office chair staring at the clock, he had about two more hours until the stupid presentation he had to make for that asshole, Damon Salvatore. He looked over everything that he needed and smiled to himself when he noticed that all of it was perfect. Now, the only thing he had to do was get though this morning and the meeting today. Impress Salvatore and Mr. Fell. Get the promotion and he would have everything that he ever wanted. Elena would be gone and he would go back to his normal scheduled predictable life. He glanced at the clock and sighed when he noticed that it was going to be lunchtime in a few hours and he had not heard from Elena. She usually texted him or called him to say hi or tell him about her day. He wondered if she forgot or that she was trying to distance herself from him. He grabbed his office phone and clicked Greta's line.

"What is up boss?" Greta asked. "You need some coffee?"

"Nope," Klaus remarked sitting down in his chair. "Have you talked to Elena today?"

"I haven't," Greta informed him. "Do you want me to call her for you?"

"Sure," Klaus nodded and listened as Greta dialed Elena's number. He heard the click from Greta's phone and then Elena's phone being answered. "Hey."

"Brother," He heard Kol's voice greet him. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I was trying to call my wife," Klaus huffed. "What are you doing answereing her phone? Where is she at?"

"In bed," Kol retorted and Klaus gasped. "I am not with her don't worry. The reason she is not answering her phone is because she is asleep. She woke up sick this morning and when I stopped by I found her snoozing on the couch. I decided to stay and make sure she gets feeling better. Don't worry I am not planning on seducing Elena, even though I know that I could. I just wanted to stop by and talk. College life is a little stressful and I needed a break. Why are you calling? Isn't today your big presentation?"

"Yes," Klaus retorted picking up papers on his desk. "I have got about an hour until the meeting. Elena usually calls or stops by around this time. I got worried about her. Thanks for checking up on her."

"No prob," Kol sighed. "Listen, bro I need to tell you something that I found out the other day. It's going to put a damper on your plans with-,"

"Mr. Mikaelson," Greta's voice floated through the speaker. "Mr. Fell just called and said that since Stefan has already presented and Damon is anxious to get back to Andie, to come on down. It is time for you to present."

"Shit," Klaus muttered grabbing the things he needed. "Listen Kol, I will talk to you later. Take of Elena for me. Okay? Bye."

Klaus didn't wait for Kol to say anything he slammed the phone down and left his office for the conference room. He entered the empty room and sat up everything for the presentation. Ten minutes laster as he paced the room trying to calm his nerves. Mr. Fell and Damon walked in with determined looks on their faces. Klaus greeted them and they sat down at the table waiting for him to start.

Thirty minutes later he had presented, he stood before Damon and Mr. Fell who both had stoic looks on their faces. He took a deep breath and waited for them to say anything.

Damon looked around at the boards again and smirked. "I have to talk to Andie about it and show her everything but I really like this design."

Klaus smiled widely and Mr. Fell nodded. "That's good. Damon and I are going to go over everything again and have a discussion. I am going to schedule a meeting for next week and announce who we have chosen. You can head back to your office. Don't forget everything in here."

"Yes sir," Klaus nodded and Mr. Fell and Damon left the conference room. He started to gather up his things when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see who it was and frowned when he saw Stefan standing there. "What you do want, Salvatore?"

"To see how it went," Stefan replied walking in the room. "Looks like you have a great idea. Too bad mine is the one that is going to be chosen. Mine was better."

Klaus rolled his eyes ignoring Stefan's comments and continuing to pack everything up. He got done and walked to do the door. He turned to back to Stefan. "Good luck."

With those words he left the room for his office. He was going home for lunch to check on Elena.

"Oh my gosh," Elena moaned as the pounding in her head continued. She rolled over and pulled a pillow over her face. She heard the doorbell and grimaced. "Who the hell?"

Elena threw the pillow on the floor when the doorbell continued to ring and no one answered the door. She rolled out of the bed and got up to go answer the door. She didn't know where everyone else was. She walked slowly down the long ass staircase and the doorbell continued to ring. She noticed that Kol was asleep in the chair snoring loudly. She glared at him. "How do you not hear that?"

Elena pulled the door open and gasped staring into a pair hazel eyes. "What the hell do you thik you're doing here?"

"Elena," The hazel eyed person noted and made to step into the house but Elena blocked their way. "You're not going to let me in the house? Being a bit childish, aren't we?"

"I am not childish," Elena grumbled trying to shut the door but a hand stopped her. "Why are you here anyway? Last time I checked you don't or never have loved me. Never wanted anything to do with me. So, why are you here?"

"To help you get out of this situation," They soothed removing their hand from the door. "Elena, you do not deserve to live with someone who has used you for the last year."

"You haven't used him?" Elena shot back earning herself a glare. "It's true. I know that it is. I am paying off your debt."

"I never asked you too," They snapped. "Don't put the blame on me for any of this."

"It is your fault," Elena scowled at. "You should go. I don't want you here in my home."

"Your home?" They smirked looking around. "This isn't your home. Just a place to stay for a year, paying off a debt to a man who is stupid enough to let a woman steal a million dollars from."

"Get out," Elena spat angry. "Get out of my life, Isobel."

"Fine," Isobel snipped turning around then looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "But I will be back and you two are going to go down."

Elena slammed the front door after watching her mother get into a little red convertible. She leaned her forehead against the front door and closed her eyes. This was all she needed for Isobel to show up and ruin everything that she had accomplish this year.

"Hey," Kol whispered yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Elena muttered still facing the door. "I honestly don't know what I am doing."

"Okay," Kol nodded and pulled on her arm until she was facing him. "Tell me what happened just now. I heard the last few things but I am kinda confused. Who was that?"

"That was my mother," Elena informed him. "Yep, the very same woman who managed to steal a million dollars from your brother. One half of the reasons why that I had to get married to your brother. It figures she'd show up when things are going great."

"That ragey bitch was your mother?" Kol asked leading her to couch, "The apple sure fell far from the tree. Didn't it?"

"I suppose," Elena huffed sitting down on the couch. "I don't know what she is doing here. Wait, she probably ran out of money and needed more so she decided to come see if she could blackmail anyone. She's going to ruin everything for us."

"No, she won't" Kol shook his head sitting beside her and patting her on the shoulder. "Elena, my brother is not going to let anything go wrong with this. Trust me he's not going to let her fool him twice. Ain't nobody going to ruin anything for you or him. He won't let them."

Elena sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I know that your brother is not going to let anything or anyone ruin his life. Isobel, is going to try her hardest to ruin this. Trust me. I know how my mother is. She came blasting through my life a few years ago and swindled a few dollars from me. I just thought she wanted to spend time with me. Boy, was I wrong."

"Hey," Kol sighed and handed her a tissue. "I understand wanting your mother in your life. I wish all of my siblings had the opportunity to know my dad. He passed away when I was a kid."

"I didn't know that," Elena confessed blowing her nose. "I have to deal with this stupid cold and on top of that, Isobel. This year has been so damn dramatic. I can't wait to get back to Mystic Falls. Back to normal."

"You will get bored with normal," Kol smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Yep. You will get bored with normal and be back within the first few days. You'll miss me of course. I know it."

"I am sure that I will," Elena chuckled and started to cough. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Kol told her but moved away from her going to sit on the couch. "But since you sound like you're trying to hack up a lung I am going to stay far away from you. Ok?"

"Thanks for the love," Elena scowled at him after her little coughing fit. "I don't think I am contagious. So please don't worry too much. I won't get your precious little ass sick."

"It is precious, isn't it?" Kol questioned lifting himself up on the couch. "Oh, how the ladies love this part of my body. I could show it to you. You would love it."

"You're a jerk," Elena rolled her eyes looking at the clock. "Your brother should be home soon. So, you can talk to him then. Oh by the way, how in the hell did you sleep through the doorbell ringing for at least twenty minutes?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I was tired from last night. I met this girl. Damn this girl. Her name was Jade and damn that girl was amazing. Kept me up all night. This time I got her number and no I didn't meet her at our place. I couldn't do that to you. Ruin our sacred meeting place. Anyway, I really like this girl and she isn't going to run off and get married to any of my brothers. They are all taken now. Yay me."

"Not for long," Elena mumbled and wrapped up in the blanket she had left on the couch. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school or bugging someone else who is not me."

"School was cancelled today," Kol huffed. "I was not visiting you per say I was actually stopping by to see my brother. Whom, I thought was going to be home. Guess that I was wrong. Why is he at work and not here taking care of you?"

"The presentation is today," Elena explained as Anna walked in the room with a mug. "What is this?"

"Hot tea with honey," Anna answered handing her the mug. "It will help with the sore throat and the cold."

"I hate being sick," Elena whined taking a sip of the hot drink. "Thank you."

"No problem," Anna smiled. "If you need anything just send Kol in to get it."

"I will," Elena promised watching Anna leave the room. She grinned at Kol who narrowed his eyes at her. "Ha, you get to be my little servant boy today. I own you. You're my little bitch."

"You wish," Kol flipped her off and startled when the front door opened. "That better not be the crazy lady again. I may just hit her for waking me up."

"You are not going to hit anyone," Klaus told his brother walking in the room. "Hey, Lena. Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Elena whimpered taking another drink of the hot tea Anna had gave her. "I always seem to get sick around this time of the year. What are you doing home?"

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup," Klaus explained handing her the container. "Thought it would make you feel better. I am home also because I just had to tell you that the presentation went well. I believe I have got this. Damon really did like everything and Mr. Fell seemed proud of me today. I rocked that shit."

"Congratulations," Elena smiled at him. "Do you have a spoon?"

"Of course," He nodded handing her a spoon. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

"Visting my sister-in-law," Kol exclaimed, his brother was happy at the moment and he didn't want to burst their bubble. "I was just dropping by to see what you two were up too. Didn't realize that you wouldn't be here. Ah, what I want to talk about can wait a few hours because if you don't get back to work you may get fired."

"Shit," Klaus scowled looking at the clock. "How did I get so lost on time? Enjoy your soup. I will be home later. Love you."

"Love you," Elena yelled at his retreating form shaking her head. "I can't believe that he came home just to bring me soup because I was sick."

"You two are so disgusting," Kol grimaced and under his breath added. "Also, the both of you are fucking delusional."

"Hmm?" Elena questioned voice muffled by her food. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Kol retorted shaking his head and grabbing the remote turning on the television back on. "So, reality show or movie?"

"Whatever," Elena shrugged eating her soup.

Klaus whipped his car in the parking spot, getting out and locking the doors. He checked his watch for the time and noticed that he had a few minutes before he would be late. He got on the elevator and patiently waited until it stopped on his floor. Greta was at her desk smiling at him when he exited the elevator.

"Any messages?" He inquired.

"Nothing," Greta answered following him into the room. "How was Elena?"

"Sick," Klaus remarked shrugging his jacket off. "Yep, sick. I do believe that she was happy to see me when I got there. I think that Kol was getting on her nerves though."

"Elena is hanging out with Kol?" Greta quirked an eyebrow at that information. "What is up with that?"

"They are friends now," Klaus responded placing his jacket on his chair as they went into his office. "At the party actually. Kol admitted defeat at attempting to seduce Elena. I believe that has something to do with the fact that he has gotten himself a new girlfriend. That is good so he will stay away from Elena. What has went on in the hour that I have been gone?"

"Not much," Greta informed him shutting his office door. "Damon brought Andie in and they are discussing everything over with Mr. Fell. No one has exited the room yet. Stefan has been lurking around waiting for them to leave but just like I said they haven't yet. You're not worried are you?"

"Nope," Klaus shook his head sitting down behind his desk. "Not at all. I know I have got this in the bag just thinking about when they are planning to announce. I am sure Mr. Fell will arrange some huge party. Or meeting. Whatever floats his boat."

"We'll get through," Greta assured him as a knock on the door startled them. Greta walked over to the door opening it. "Mr. Fell."

"Ah, Greta" He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to go see my assistant, Hannah. I want the both of you to plan the huge party for the announcement I am going to make. It will be next Friday. Now scoot."

"Yes sir" Greta rolled her eyes and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Mr. Fell sat down in one of Klaus' chairs and eyed him for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "Where did you run off to earlier? I was wanting a word with you."

"Sorry about that," Klaus apologized. "I went home to check up on Elena. She has a cold."

"That is sweet," Mr. Fell admitted. "You have a changed a lot in the last year, boy. Not so arrogant, anymore. You're much more likeable with Elena on your arm. At first son, I had every intention of giving the job to Stefan but you, you have grown and Damon agrees with me. Not hinting at anything but congratulations."

"Wow," Klaus gushed leaning back in his seat. "Thank you, Sir. This is a big surprise."

"Let's let it be a big surprise next week as well," Mr. Fell smiled getting up from the chair. "Remember this does not give you any reason to slack on your work. I expect work like you have been doing these last few months. I'll see you and Elena both at the announcement meeting next Friday. Send her my wishes that she gets feeling better. She is such a sweetheart."

"Thank you," Klaus beamed. "Of course I will as soon as I get home. Thank you again."

Klaus spent the rest of his work day holed up with paperwork that he had put off for a few days in favor of the presentation for Damon. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already seven, he hadn't normally been staying late at work in favor of spending time with Elena at home. He left the office and drove home slowly after stopping by and picking up some more soup for Elena and a carton of chocolate ice cream. He pulled inot the driveway and parking his car in front of the house. He got out of the car with his hands full shutting the door with his foot. He was almost in the house when headlights shone against the door. He turned and waited for whomever it was to get out of their car.

"You are an ass," A voice shrieked stomping up onto the porch. "What the hell is your problem?"

Klaus' eyebrows shot up as he stared at the tiny angry person in front of him. "I think that I should ask you, what the hell is your problem. Coming to my house in the middle of the night and yelling at me like a lunatic."

"You are an ass," She repeated blue eyes filled with fury. "You really are an ass, you know that. I understand that you have been dealt a shitty hand but blackmailing Elena to marry you. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Who told you?" Klaus barked narrowing his eyes. "How did you find out?"

"It is a small town, Nik" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I overheard Kol talking about it. Yeah he has a big ass mouth. He was complaining about meeting Elena first and not getting a chance with her."

"Kol told you?" Klaus questioned her. "Kol? He told you?"

"I said that I overheard him," She scowled. "He was talking to Finn about it and I overheard them. Why would you blackmail an innocent girl into marrying you? Why?"

"She is not as innocent as you think," Klaus argued. "I needed her to help me out with the promotion and the fact that her parents stole money from me helped. She owed me and I needed her. Rebekah, you just don't understand."

"You should have made her parent's pay," Rebekah scoffed. "Elena does not deserve to be thrust into this world. Are you going to stay married to her or are you going to throw her away when you get what you want?"

"I have gotten what I want," Klaus shouted opening his front door. "I found out today that I got the promotion and that it will be announced next Friday."

"You used her to further your career?" Rebekah inquired watching her brother toss his jacket on a chair. "You are such an ass."

"It was an arrangement," Klaus drawled sitting the soup and ice cream down on the table. "That's all. We both know what this is and was. She paid off her parents debt to me and I bought her a new car. This is just an arrangement. When the year is up, she is gone. I am extremely happy about that. We both are."

"Right," Rebekah sneered at her brother. "Right. You are happy about her leaving in a few months. Yeah right. How is that going to feel when she is gone?"

"I will deal with it," Klaus breathed. "We both will. This was just temporary a means to an ends. We both know that."

"You are an idiot," Rebekah snapped opening the front door. "You both are. Your little arrangement is not going to end well. You know why because you are in love with each other. It's all going to blow up in your faces. Just you wait and see."

With those words, she turned on her heel and left the house slamming the door behind her. Klaus flopped down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He was not stupid. Rebekah was right, everything was too perfect.

It was all going to blow up in their faces. He was just waiting for the bomb to drop.

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**********************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They sure do mean alot**.

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Elena peeked one eye open looking over at the left side of the bed noticing Klaus was laying flat on his stomach with the pillow covering his head. She knew that he was asleep when she heard him snoring. She scooted over until she was against his side. She snuggled up next to him placing her hand on his bare shoulder tracing her fingertips lightly over his skin.

"Mmm," She heard him mumble and continued. She felt him tense underneath her. "Don't touch me."

"What?" Elena gasped taking in his angry tone. "Why?"

"Just don't touch me," He snapped rolling over onto his side so his back was facing her. "Please?"

Elena shook her head and glared at the back of his head. She hit him in the shoulder and got up from the bed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing," He muttered his back toward her. "Absolutely nothing."

"Must be something," Elena grumbled moving around the room to the closet to get clothes. "Doesn't seem important enough to tell me so I am going to get out of here for a while. I am going to browse around town. You know take in the sights before I leave."

"Whatever," Klaus grumbled still ignoring her. "Have fun on your outing."

"Sure," Elena snapped going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. "Asshole."

Elena jumped in the shower and quickly washed her body and hair so she wouldn't have to spend too much time with his hatefulness. She got out drying off and blow drying her hair. She pulled on her underwear and then a pair of cut off shorts that had been her favorite jeans. She threw on a bra, a black tank top and her old flannel shirt. She ran her hand through her dry hair and pulled it up into a messy bun.

Elena exited the bathroom and saw Klaus propped up against the headboard awake now. She ignored him and searched for a pair of shoes. She picked a pair of black chucks and sat down in a chair to put them on avoiding his gaze.

"Decided on where you are going?" Klaus questioned. "Just going to look around or do you have a certain place in mind?"

"Yes, I am" Elena nodded tying her shoes. "No, I don't know exactly where I am going. Or what I am going to do but since you're being a jerk, I am getting far away from you as possible. Have a good day, ass."

She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. She reached out of the doorknob when a hand came crashing down on the door. Palm flattening against the wood. "What are you doing?"

"I am sorry," Klaus murmured against her pressing his body into hers. "I am sorry about how I acted this morning. Now of this was your fault at all."

"I know it's not," Elena replied turning around to face him. "Now what the hell is your problem?"

Klaus stepped back taking her hand and pulling her down to sit beside him on the bed. "My little sister stopped by last night when I got home."

"So?" Elena snarled. "What does that have to do with anything? Bekah is awesome."

"She went off on me," Klaus exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "She just sped in the driveway and just told me off."

"About what?" Elena asked grabbing his hand. "What was wrong with her?"

"She's angry at me for blackmailing you into marrying me," Klaus retorted squeezing her hand. "She hates me now."

Elena gasped. "How the hell did she find out about it?"

"You can thank Kol for this one," Klaus scowled. "Bekah overheard Kol whining to Finn about how he met you first and not getting a chance with you."

"Wait a minute," Elena frowned. "How long has she known?"

"What?" Klaus looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Kol and I came to a truce," Elena informed him. "Remember at the party he laid down a white flag. He actually met a new girl. So this had to be weeks ago when she found out or maybe at party before we agreed on being friends. She has known for a while and she finally confronted you about it."

"This all does not make any sense," Klaus grimaced flopping back on the bed. "Why would she sit on this and wait to confront me now?"

"I don't know," Elena offered and he pulled her down next to him. "While you sit and ponder that, I have to tell you something. The news I have is worse than what you had to say."

"What?" Klaus questioned. "What else can go wrong now?"

"Isobel," Elena confessed and he growled. "She stopped by yesterday when I was sick. Which I think was a twenty four thing because now I feel great. Anyway, she stopped by saying that she was here to help me from being used and I didn't deserve any of this. She said that you were stupid for letting a woman steal money from you. Apparently, she is trying to save me or something. I don't know."

"Great," Klaus snarled. "Don't worry about her. I am going to take care of everything involving her. Also, I am going to see what Bekah is going to do with what she found out."

"I can't believe she took up for me," Elena chuckled. "I know your sister and I are friends but who would have thought she'd yell at you for me."

"Bekah surprises me," Klaus responded. "She doesn't have many girlfriends that she actually likes. Not many people besides Greta like her because she is a bit stand offish."

"I like your sister," Elena told him. "We should have just told her before she became close to me. She is going to hate me when she finds out that I am leaving soon."

"Right," Klaus frowned pulling her close to him. "You will probably be able to leave sooner than we thought."

"What?" Elena asked looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"Since you were asleep last night when I came in," Klaus remarked slyly. "I didn't get to tell you my good news. When I got back to my office yesterday, Mr. Fell stopped by and congratulated me on a job well done. Also, told me congrats on getting job. I got the job."

"You did?" Elena squealed. "Really? You got the job? Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you. That is just awesome. Wonderful. Amazing. Congratulations."

Klaus grinned at her enthusiasm. "Thank you, love. I told you that I had this. Thanks for everything this year without you I know I wouldn't have made it this far."

"You are very welcome," Elena blushed and let out a yelp when he pulled her over on top of him. She peered down at him with a smirk on her face. "Mr. Mikaelson, what do you think you are doing?"

"Celebrating Mrs. Mikaelson," Klaus laughed cupping her cheek. "I think that this news deserves a celebration. Are you up for it?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him leaning into his touch. "Hmm? Maybe, I shouldn't because you totally feel up to it."

"Ew," Elena heard from behind them and she whipped her head around to see Rebekah standing in the doorway. "Ew. I really did not need to see something like this. When you two decide to break apart, we need to talk. I have questions that I think deserve to be answered. Don't you think so? So, you two finish whatever this is and get your asses downstairs so we can talk."

"Yes ma'am," Klaus told his sister who left the room. He peered up at Elena whose face was still red. "Look at you. Embarrassed at being caught by my sister. Who would have thought?"

"Ha ha," Elena chirped and rolled off of him. "I guess that we should head down and see what Rebekah has to say. I will give you a few minutes to calm down."

"Thanks," Klaus replied sarcastically and Elena left the room.

She walked down the stairs looking around for Rebekah when she hit the bottom stair. She couldn't find Rebekah anywhere.

"In here," She heard Rebekah call out. "In the front room. Get in here."

Elena took a deep breath and walked into the room. Rebekah was leaned against the couch. "So?"

"So?" Rebekah drawled crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you really Elena Gilbert? Or do you have a real name?"

"My name is Elena Gilbert," Elena assured her. "That is my real name. Elena Katherine Gilbert."

"Why did you let my brother do this too you?" Rebekah inquired sitting down on the couch arm. "You should have told him no."

"My dad," Elena explained. "I did this for my dad."

"What?" Rebekah shook her head. "What does your dad have to do with this?"

"You know my dad worked for your brother?" Elena asked and she nodded. "Well, my mother slinked back into my dad's life last year and ruined it. Let's just say my dad fell off of the wagon with my mother's help. She with the help of your brother's accountant stole a million dollars from your brother. Klaus needed a wife and I needed to keep my dad out of jail. My dad may not have always been there for me and not have treated me right but I love him. I would do this again if it meant keeping him out of jail."

"You would marry someone that you didn't know to keep you dad out of jail who abanoned you?" Rebekah scoffed. "You are selfless. I don't know if I admire you for that or think that you are a complete and utter idiot."

"Sometimes I think that I am an idiot," Elena mumbled. "I don't know what I am doing."

"You got yourself a pretty nice setup," Rebekah offered. "Why do you want to leave? Wouldn't you want to stay in paradise?"

Elena coughed and sat down in a chair across from Rebekah. "This is a very beautiful place to stay but me I don't belong here. I belong back at home in Mystic Falls busting tables and sometimes when I get bored dance on them."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "No, Elena you belong here with my brother. Even though you too came together in an awkward way I can tell that you two care about each other. Hell, maybe there is love there but just stay. You and him deserve to be happy. You two have had way too much heartbreak."

"I will take that into consideration," Elena bit her lip. "I thought you'd have a fit and be mad because I married your brother. You know decieving everyone in your family."

"I was going too," Rebekah huffed tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "But this was my brother's selfishness."

"Nice, Sis" Klaus acknowledged walking into the room. "This was all me. Glad that you are not blaming Elena."

"You're still an ass," Rebekah scowled at him. "Don't lie to me again about anything. Promise?"

"Promise," Klaus told her and glanced at Elena then back to Rebekah. "Anyway little sister, I need your help. Well, we both need your help."

"With what?" Rebekah questioned curious about what they could possibly need her help with. "What?"

"My mother," Elena breathed. "She came by yesterday and threatened to ruin everything for your brother and I."

"This is the woman who stole money from you?" Rebekah quirked an eyebrow at them and they nodded. "Oh, do not worry. I will take care of her. That is a promise."

"Good," Klaus admitted sitting down beside Elena. "Did you hear about my promotion?"

"Yes, I did" Rebekah glared at her brother and got up from the couch. "You two have fun. I will see you at the office party Friday evening. Don't wear a dress, Elena. I am going to go now. I have got a witchy bitch to deal with. Goodbye, brother."

"Bye," Klaus waved at her and she left the house slamming the door behind her. He turned to Elena with a wolfish grin on his face. "Can we celebrate now?"

Elena slapped him on the shouder. "Let's go swimming and then maybe we can celebrate."

"Alright," Klaus licked his lips and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

Friday morning found Klaus stood in front of his closet trying to find something acceptable to wear for the big day. He grinned when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Good morning."

"Morning," Elena mumbled against his back. "What are you doing staring so hard at your closet?"

"What do you think I should wear today?" Klaus questioned pushing his clothes around in his closet. "Blue, green, red, or maybe brown. I don't know."

"You're a basket case," Elena giggled removing her arms and pushing him away from the open closet. "Let's see what we have got to work with."

"Nope," Elena muttered flipping through his shirts. "Ew, not that one either. Ah-ha, here we go. This one, blue, it makes your eyes pop. You do have really pretty eyes."

"Thanks," He told her taking the blue shirt from her. "Thanks for the compliment. You have beautiful eyes too."

"I know," Elena yawned flopping back down on the bed. "I will see you tonight at the party. Have fun at work today."

"One can only hope," Klaus mumbled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He couldn't believe that it had been a week since he had found out that hew as the one who was chosen for the promotion. He thought that with Damon and Elena's past that would not be in his favor but Andie had met with him and told him that she loved his design and it had nothing to do with Elena. He was thankful for that. He got out fo the shower and dried off, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs, his black slacks, and the dark blue shirt that Elena had picked out for him. He finished getting ready and left the room when he was ready to head to work.

Klaus smiled when he saw Elena laying on her stomach, watching television and her legs in the air moving from side to side. "I'll see you this evening. Don't forget. It starts at five."

"I know," Elena nodded running a hand through her hair. "I will be there before five with nothing but bells on. Don't worry, I have a very nice outfit picked out and a new pair of heels that I got a few days ago after I got back from the doctor's office. They are neon blue."

"They are going to be bright," Klaus laughed. "Well, I can't wait to see you in them. You look great in heels. Um, have you already got your stuff packed?"

"Some of it," Elena answered biting her lip. "I didn't know what you wanted me to keep and what you wanted to stay."

"I really have no use for the clothes," Klaus replied slipping his shoes on. "You can keep the clothes and the shoes. I know you love the heels."

"Thanks," Elena sighed and got up from the bed opening the closet door. "I am going to get started on this. You know so I won't have to deal with this next week. You know on the one year, I can just throw my bags in the trunk of the car and hit the road."

"Right," Klaus nodded watching her pack clothes in her new luggage that he had bought her. Elena acted like this was nothing at all to her. He was going to the same then. "I better head out before I am late to the office. I am planning on stopping by to get me a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin."

"That sounds good," Elena grinned. "I may go out and pick one up for myself. I will see you later. Love you. Goodbye."

"Love you," Klaus retorted walking out of the bedroom. "See you later. Be safe."

Klaus left the house shutting the door behind him. he got to his office with ten minutes to spare. He sipped on his coffee and ate his blueberry muffin checking his cell phone for any messages and saw that he had none.

"Mikaelson," He heard his name being called and his head popped up. "What are you doing sitting out here?"

"Enjoying the sunshine," Klaus smirked as he saw Stefan standing next to the bench he was sat on. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to head into work," Stefan told him. "Are you pretty excited about today? Big announcement for one of us. Which one of us do you think it will be?"

"No clue," Klaus coughed. "You have a clue?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded and smiled. "It's going to be me. Just you wait and see. Well, I am heading in. Good luck today, Mikaelson. Heh, you are going to need it."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Stefan's retreating form. The guy was an ass and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he heard exactly who got the promotion. He was going to wipe that smirk off of Stefan's face. He threw away his garbage and walked into the building.

Elena folded one of her shirts that Klaus had bought her and placed it in the suitcase propped up on the bed. Dom was laying on his bed in the corner lifting his head up now and then to whine at her. He knew that she was going to leave.

"Mrs. Mikaelson," Anna knocked on the door and came in the room. "What are you doing?"

"I am packing, Anna" Elena explained placing another shirt in her suitcase. "What do you need?"

"You're leaving?" Anna gasped sitting down in a chair. "After everything? You are still leaving Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elena's eyes widened and she stopped folding shirts. "I uh, uh, gosh Anna you're not supposed to know that. Not yet. You can't tell anyone that I am leaving."

"Even after everything," Anna whispered. "Ms. Elena, you're still leaving but Klaus loves you. I know that you two just made a deal but he loves you and you love him. You are going to stay. You just have to."

"Anna," Elena stressed patting the younger woman's hand. "I know that you all know about this. It's not that hard to figure out the two of us had an arrangement. You never heard anything about me and I suddenly pop up out of the blue. You know this man's routine for heavens sake."

"So," Anna frowned. "Even after everything with Mr. Mikaelson you still are leaving? After all the sex?"

"Oh, fuck" Elena yelped looking at Anna who was a little red. "You all heard us?"

"You're kind of loud," Anna said softly her face red. "I know this is embarrassing."

"Yeah," Elena chuckled shaking her head. "It is embarrassing. I am sorry that all of you heard that."

"Don't worry about it," Anna dismissed waving a hand at her. "Since we all know you are a stubborn ass. How about I help you pack your clothes so that you can go get ready for the party? What do you want me to leave out?"

"Just pack the blue jeans, t-shirts, undergarments, and the heels" Elena told her and she hugged Anna tightly. "Thank you. I am going to get ready. Be presentable for tonight."

"Good luck," Anna grinned and let Elena go get ready. Anna packed everything that Elena told her to letting out a little sniffle now and then. She could not believe that after all her and the rest of her friends hard work that Elena was still leaving. "Ooh, I am not going to let this go. Rose and I need a new plan. This can't be the end."

"What can't be the end?" Elena questioned coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. She had decided on a pair of white skinny jeans, a dark blue long sleeve top and the heels that she told Klaus about earlier. She had styled her hair in curls which made her look older. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful," Anna choked out. "You look beautiful, Ms. Elena. I got all of the packing done. You will be able to leave when you planned to."

"Anna," Elena pleaded as Anna wiped her eyes. "Listen, this, me leaving. It is for the best. We are never going to work. Anna, I want love, passion, sex that means something. I realized that now I deserve more than this. He deserves more than me. More than Tatia. I promise you that I will stay in touch but I am not going to stay. Don't be mad."

"I'm not," Anna smiled tears in her eyes. "I am not mad. Just think about this again before you leave."

"I will," Elena lied and grabbed her car keys. She wanted to drive her BMW. "I'll see you before I leave. Thank you so much for everything. Anna, I want to say bye to everyone before I leave next week. Okay?"

"I will tell them," Anna assured her and hugged her again. "Go support, Mr. Mikaelson. I will see you later. Bye."

"Bye," Elena waved at her and left the house to go to Klaus' work not knowing that everything they worked for was getting ready to explode in their faces.

* * *

******Review?**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**********************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot**.

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty**

"You nervous?" Greta asked handing Klaus a cup of coffee. "No, you don't look nervous. So, tell ole Greta what is wrong with you."

"Nerves," Klaus replied drinking the hot coffee. "Just nerves and waiting on Elena to get here."

"Are you sure?" Greta quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you need to talk about what is going on in your head I am here."

"Fine," Klaus mumbled still staring at the cup of coffee in his hand. "Shut the door. No one should have to hear all of this."

"Okay," Greta nodded shutting the office door. "Now you should be happy today. Today should be a great day to be you. What is wrong with you? You look like someone just kicked Dom."

"Alot of stuff," Klaus grumbled. "Do you realize that it's almost been a year?"

"Oh," Greta nodded in understanding. "I see, you got what you wanted and that's going to make the leaving easier. Right?"

"I thought so," Klaus huffed as Greta sat down in one of the chairs. "You know this was supposed to be simple. I was supposed to marry her and nothing else. No falling in love. Nothing like that was supposed to occur. I shouldn't have changed our status. I shouldn't have gotten to know her. This should have remained an arrangement. We never should have crossed that line. Why did you let me do this?"

"Me?" Greta questioned pointing to herself and shaking her head in disbelief. He was not going to blame this one on her. "Do not blame this on me, Nik. You were the one that did this. Nobody but you. If Elena decides to leave that is her. Not you. Now, stop being mopey. Today is your day. Sheesh. Listen if she decides to leave, that is her. If she doesn't than good for the both of you. Be on your best behavior, tonight. Alright? Now get back to work. Make Mr. Fell proud that he chose you. I'll let you know when Elena gets here. Okay?"

"Yeah," Klaus replied and shifted some papers over on his desk. "Thank you, Greta."

"You're welcome," Greta smiled at him getting up from the chair and walking to the door. She sighed and moved to open it. "For what it is worth, I am hoping that she will stay. She loves you, you know? You can tell a woman in love and Elena is in love with you. She probably thinks that you want her to go when she is getting ready to leave. So, beg and plead for her to stay. Dom will miss her."

"I will," Klaus answered and Greta left the room shutting the door behind her. "Lot of good it's going to do though."

He spent the morning doing his normal routine of the usual boring paperwork. He knew that in about five hours he was going to have everything he wanted and the only thing that was on his mind was what Elena was doing. If she was at home packing everything that he had given her or was she putting in back in her side of the closet to stay. He slammed his hand down on the desk and let out a small yell. Sitting here wondering what Elena was doing was going to drive him absolutely crazy. He finished the rest of coffee and buried his head in paperwork, trying to forget the day's happenings.

Elena wrinkled her nose turning the radio station in her car to something a little more upbeat. She grinned when she saw the name of the song pop up. 'Tighten Up' by The Black Keys. The song and the band that Klaus had told her about. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. One of their many days spent in bed lounging around like fools.

_"You honestly like that?" Klaus questioned amazed staring at the television screen. "I don't know how you listen to this. I don't consider this music."_

_"It's fun," Elena retorted singing along to the song on the television. "Yes, I know every single word too. You should hear Bonnie and I. We're kinda awesome."_

_"I can't believe you like rap music," Klaus grimaced. "You didn't tell me that. Anything but rap music."_

_"Hey," Elena scoffed wrapping an arm around his chest. "Well, what kind of music do you like?"_

_"Not this," Klaus laughed flipping the channel. "Ah-ha. Here we go. The Black Keys. Listen. This right here is good music."_

_"No," Elena protested covering her ears. "Hey!"_

_"Listen," He urged removing her hands from her ears. "Just listen and I am sure that you will like it."_

_"Fine," Elena pouted and listened to the music bopping her head to the beat. "It is not that bad but I like my eighties music and my rap better."_

_Klaus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're so damn stubborn but it's a great quality when you want something. So, I was wondering since I took the day off and you have nothing to do..."_

_"What?" Elena asked after he trailed off. "What?"_

_"Do you want to go shop for a car?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know so you can get the hell away from me when the year is up?"_

_"Why of course," Elena giggled moving to get up from the bed. "You can't argue with my decision on a car because I want something sporty, stylish and it has to be convertible."_

_"Something sporty, stylish and it has to be a convertible?" Klaus mused watching her rifle through her side of the closet. "Yeah, thank goodness I am going to go with you because I could just see the car you come home with."_

_"Funny," Elena scowled and grabbed a pair of jeans and a top. "I am going to go get ready. Hurry up, slowpoke. I have never owned a car before."_

_Klaus grinned at her enthusiasm. "I will be ready before you know it."_

_"Good," Elena told him and shut the bathroom door behind her. She got dressed and left the bathroom to see him standing there pulling a shirt over his head. "Hah, I got ready befor you. I just need shoes. Hand me a pair."_

_"Which ones?" Klaus inquired grabbing some heels and a pair of flats. __Elena pointed to the ones in his left hand. "These. Okay. I don't know how you are going to walk in them."_

_"I got this," Elena assured him slipping into the black heels that matched her shirt. She never thought that she could wear heels so well. "Let's go. I want to go car shopping."_

_"Fine," Klaus chuckled and Elena tugged him out the door. _

_Klaus had Slater drive them to the dealership. He told Slater to on on back home and if he was needed that he would call. He felt Elena beside him virbrating with excitement. She looked around the car lot her long hair whipping behind her everytime she would move._

_"Hello," The salesman greeted them coming out of the building. "What can I help you two with today?"_

_"We're looking for a car," Klaus remarked wrapping an arm around Elena's waist. "It is going to be for my wife."_

_"Maybe, she should be here with you," Elena joked and Klaus scoffed. "I am sorry. Couldn't resist that. So, show us some cars. Please?"_

_"What exactly are you looking for?" The salesman asked with a smile on his face._

_"Something sporty, stylish and it has to be a convertible," Elena responded. "Something you know flashy."_

_"Not too flashy," Klaus piped up and the salesman nodded. _

_"Follow me and I think you will both agree that this car would be perfect," He urged and led them over to a small red car. "This is one of our brand spanking new cars that we just got it. It's a Miata."_

_"I don't like it," Elena confessed shaking her head. "It's too small."_

_"Okay," He stressed and motioned them to follow him to another car. "This one is-,"_

_"Perfect," Elena squealed glancing at the silver car and Klaus shot her a glance. "Sorry. I will let you finish your description of the car."_

_"Alright," The salesman smiled and looked at the car reading the information. "This is a 2010 Silver BMW 3 series convertible 328i. It is an automatic, seats four and gets seventeen mpg in the city and out on the highway it gets twenty six mpg. As, you can see it is a convertible. Would you like to test drive it?"_

_"Please?" Elena begged looking at the car. "This is just what I have always wanted."_

_"Yes," Klaus laughed and a younger man brought the keys out. "Elena is going to be the main driver so she is going to be the test driver. I suppose one of you have to ride with us."_

_"Company policy," The salesman mumbled as he got in the backseat leaving Elena to get in the front and Klaus to climb in the passenger side. "Just tell me what you think about it and when we get back we can work out a deal."_

_"Will do," Elena promised turning on the ignition. She drove the car around and was satisfied with it. She turned to Klaus. "I want this one."_

_"Alright," He answered. "We will head back to the dealership and fill out the paper. Right?"_

_"Of course," The salesman nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Just drive back to the dealership and your wife can drive off the lot in her new car."_

_"Awesome," Elena smirked and turned around driving back to the car lot._

_"Woo-hoo," Elena shouted speeding down the road in her new car with the top down. She turned the radio on and grinned singing along to the song on the radio. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm really such a lady."_

_Klaus laughed cringing at the music. "You a lady? Puh-lease?"_

_"Well, I am certainly not with a gentleman" Elena snapped narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't mock the music and don't mock me. If you do I am letting you out on the side of the road. Got it?"_

_"For some reason I believe that you would do that," Klaus pouted. "Can I at least change the radio station?"_

_"Nope," Elena chirped and turned the radio up higher. "My car. My music. Deal with it."_

Her cellphone ringing brought her back to the present and she grabbed her phone noticing that it was Bonnie who was calling her.

"Bonnie," Elena announced answering her phone. "Finally, you call me back."

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized. "I have been busy moving stuff."

"Moving stuff?"

"Yeah, moving my stuff into Matt's place. We decided to move in together last night and I have never been happier. What was it that you wanted?"

"Just to tell you that I am going to be home next week," Elena sighed pulling into a parking space at Fell's Designs. "I guess I will be staying in our old place by myself."

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "You're leaving?"

"Why wouldn't I leave?" Elena questioned turning the car off. "It's been a year and we both got everything accomplished. He got the job and John is staying out of jail. I got a car and I will be home next week."

"You sure you want to leave paradise?"

"Paradise? Yeah, whatever Bonnie. This is not my paradise."

"You're pretty much a complete and total dumbass," Bonnie muttered. "Elena, let me tell you this and you listen good. That man is so in love with you that you are too blind to see it. You know why because you are in love with him. You hide stuff good. So, stay with him. Be happy. You two deserve to be happy."

"Bonnie," Elena scowled rubbing her forehead. "If I stay I am not going to want to leave. What if he meets someone that he loves more than me and whom he has more in common with. I am a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich. He's steak and cristal. We mesh and not well. He will find someone more suitable for him and I'll be left out in the cold."

"Give him a chance," Bonnie urged. "Elena, you've done a good job so far. You can live in that world and opposite's attract. But if you come home, your stuff is still in the aparment and you have a job at the Grill."

"Thanks, Bon" Elena whispered wiping her eyes and looking at the clock in her car. She needed to be up there soon. "I will talk to you later. I have got to go be supportive when Mr. Fell announces the big promotion. I'll see you soon, Bon. Bye."

"Bye," Bonnie told her and Elena hung up the phone.

She squared her shoulders and got out of the car locking it after she shut the door. She ran into the building and got on an elevator with a huge crowd of people including Damon Salvatore. She closed her eyes and peeked one open when the elevator would stop and more people would exit.

"Elena?" She heard that velvety voice speak her name causing her to flinch. "You look good."

Elena ignored his compliments and he continued on. "Andie told me that she talked to you at that party. I didn't know she had any idea of what I have been up too. Kind of like you and what you have been doing this last year."

"Excuse me," Elena snapped as he moved closer to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I am talking about" Damon smirked backing her into a corner of the small elevator. "A year, Elena? I would like to think you were worth more than a year."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no clue what you are talking about. So get out of my way before I harm you."

"Isobel," Damon stated and smiled when Elena's face fell. "Oh, now I do believe that I have your complete attention. Listen up. Okay?"

"What do you want?" Elena sighed pushing his body away from hers. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"I want you, Elena" He breathed out and then snorted. "Gosh, don't worry I do not want you. Been there done that. It was good but you know I have better. Anyway, what I want from you is you gone. Gone out of here and away from this place. Andie and I are moving in soon to our new home which is currently being built. I am taking a job here actually, and I would rather her not having to see one of my many affairs. It is not fair to her."

"If you could have kept your dick in your pants," Elena started gritting her teeth. "We would not have this problem."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Let me try it this way then since you are being a bitch about it. Today Klaus gets his promotion, the one that he earned himself. The one that he actually deserves and rocked. That Stefan is an ass. You, you helped him with that and now you are going to help him keep the promotion. By, how you ask? Leave, get the hell outta dodge and don't look back. If you don't your husband can say goodbye to his job. You're going to leave him like you two originally planned and he gets to keep his job. Got it?"

Elena glared at Damon. She wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. One day she was going to. "Fine. I got it. I am going to leave because your fiancee can't handle seeing any of your whores. Yeah, that's what I am calling myself. Just wait Damon, you will fall off of your pedestal soon enough. I can't wait to see that."

He glared at her and chuckled. "You wish. Thank you. It was really great seeing you again. Maybe, I will stop by Mystic Falls and see you. I miss our long talks at the B&B."

Elena cringed and exited the elevator when it came to a stop to go into Klaus' office leaving Damon behind. She knew that she was going to leave now. She couldn't let Klaus lose everything he wanted just for her. She just hoped that they could at least be friends. Klaus deserved this and no one including her was going to take it away from him if it was up to her. She straightened her shoulders and walked to his closed office door.

* * *

**Review?**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**********************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They sure do mean alot**.

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Elena opened the door and walked into Klaus' office, which was empty. She glanced around and noticed that he had some of his personal items in boxes. She guessed that he was already prepared to move up a floor or into a bigger office. She couldn't let him lose this promotion because she wanted to stay. She sat down in one of his chairs and waited for him to come back in the office. She didn't have to wait long.

"No, Greta" Elena heard him huff. "Greta, I am going to be fine. I am not nervous. Promise. Now stop badgering me."

Elena watched as he waltzed into the room and shut the door behind him. He grinned widely when he saw her. She forced a smile on her face and he walked toward her. "Hey."

"Hey, lovely" Klaus replied pulling her to her feet and hugging her. "It is good to see you. You look good. No, wait you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," Elena retorted placing her head on his chest sniffing trying to memorize his scent. "Are you excited?"

"Yes," Klaus told her squeezing her tightly. "In about an hour it will be announced and I am going to be moving on up. It's going to incredible."

"Then all of this was worth it," Elena sighed looking up at him. "How was your morning?"

"Boring," He groaned nuzzling her neck. "All day I have had the meeting on my mind and I haven't been able to concentrate on anything besides tonight. I believe I have driven Greta crazy today."

"It's true," Greta's voice confirmed over the intercom. "Don't worry, I am not eavesdropping on your conversation. I hit the wrong button."

"Right," Klaus chuckled shaking his head. "Make sure that you don't hit the wrong button again. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Greta responded. "You look great, Elena. Love the shoes."

"Thanks," Elena thanked her moving to sit back down and she heard the intercom shut off. "I guess I got here earlier than I thought I did."

"Yes," Klaus nodded sitting down in chair beside her. "What have you been up too all morning?"

"Packing," Elena mumbled. "Anna and I packed all the clothes and the shoes. Dresses are going to go to Rebekah."

"She will love that," Klaus smirked hiding his frustration that Elena was still planning to leave him. "What day are you planning on leaving?"

"Probably the one year anniversary," Elena answered avoiding his eyes. "Um, who all is going to be here to support you today?"

"My mother, Kol, and Bekah," Klaus told her glancing at the clock about an hour to go. "Maybe, Finn and Sage. I am not one hundred percent sure. I know that Stefan's wife will be here for him and maybe his parents. It's really not going to be that many people here. Mostly everyone that works here."

"That's good," Elena muttered wishing that the time would go by faster. She didn't want to be anywhere near Damon Salvatore. "After this we can go get something to eat. Invite your family. One last hurrah with your family before I leave next week."

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus responded smiling at her. He wasn't going to let her leaving affect his day but he was going to convince her to stay with him. Somehow. "We can get Italian or whatever you want. Now come over so I can greet you properly."

"Uh-uh," Elena shook her head chuckling when he crooked a finger at her. "Nope."

"Come here," He urged and she got up slowly walking over to stand in front of him. She let him pull her down and straddled him in the small chair. She grinned down at him as he placed his hands on her waist. "We never got to celebrate this."

"Is that right?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him locking her arms around his neck. "We should celebrate tonight after the party and after dinner."

"After dinner," He acknowledged as she bent her head down and pressed her lips against his. She let out a whimper as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He had one hand in her hair pulling her closer and one hand on her hip squeezing softly.

A knock on his closed door broke them apart and Elena jumped up from his lap moving over to the corner to catch her breath. She watched as he took a deep breath and straightened out his shirt that she had rumpled when she had pulled him to her.

Klaus walked over to the door opening it and grinned when he saw Rebekah and Kol standing there smirking at him. "Hello, brother. Hello, sister."

"Klaus," Kol greeted walking in the room and tilting his head in Elena's direction. "Hey, best friend. Where you and my brother getting up to naughty things?"

"Maybe," Elena replied coyly sitting down in the chair that she had previously occupied. "What are you doing?"

"Came to give the both of you some good news," Rebekah admitted shutting the door behind her. "I got a hold of a friend on the family. You may remember him, he helped out with Kol. You know the girl with the crazy jealous beefhead of a boyfriend. Anyway, he made sure that Isobel will not be bothering the two of you. Don't worry all he did was threaten her with some information that he uncovered about her. Isobel isn't going to bother either of you again. So, you're welcome."

"Thanks Bekah," Klaus murmured shaking his head. His sister when she set her mind to something she fixed a problem. "I owe you big."

"Yes, you do" Rebekah nodded. "Mother is on her way. She stopped by to get you a surprise. She is so proud of her little Niky."

"Shut it," Klaus snapped and Elena snickered when she noticed that the tips of his ears had turned red. "Really Bekah. Thank you for this. I really don't want anything to ruin this day."

"Don't worry so much brother," Kol ordered sitting down in Klaus' chair. "You shouldn't be so wound tight today. Today is a good day to be you. You've finally got what you have always wanted and felt that you deserved. Go you."

"I am happy," Klaus assured Kol. "I do have everything that I have ever wanted. A job that was always meant to be mine is finally going to be given to me today. What more could I ask for?"

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "You know what they say though don't count your chickens before your eggs have hatched. Don't glare at me, Nik. You get overly cocky and something is bound to happen. This could all fall apart."

"Boy, you sure are a ray of sunshine" Kol grumbled propping his feet up on the desk. "Be happy for our dear brother. He has a new job, a beautiful and sexy wife. Not to mention a new outlook on life."

Elena's smiled faded a little as she listened to Kol talk about Klaus and how happy that he was with a new job and having her in his life. When she had talked to Bonnie earlier she had decided to stay with him because she knew that she was head over louboutins in love with him. Meeting Damon in the elevator and him threatening her with ruining Klaus' life by telling the truth didn't sit well with her. She knew that between Klaus and Stefan, Klaus had earned this job. She couldn't let him lose something that was so important to him. She was going to have to leave him so he would have his job and she hoped that he would understand. This was their deal.

"Boss," Elena heard Greta's voice float through the room again. "It is almost time for the party. It's going to be in the outbuilding where every party is held. Can't wait for you all to see how we got the room decorated. Not to pat myself on the back but 'pat pat'. Now get down there and Elena, Kol, Rebekah, and I will down in a few. Scoot."

"Annoying," Klaus scowled pushing Kol's feet off of his desk. "I am going. Stop being so pushy, woman. Bekah make sure that Kol stays out of trouble."

"I can stay out of trouble," Kol huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Make sure that Elena can stay out of trouble. I am good."

Elena rolled her eyes at Kol as Klaus walked over to her. She smiled up at him. "Good luck even though you don't need it."

"Couldn't have done this without you," Klaus confessed cupping her cheek. "Thank you, Elena. I owe you more than you will ever know."

"You're very welcome," Elena grinned up at him. "Now go and get ready for the announcement. We'll be down there soon."

"Alright," Klaus nodded pressing a quick kiss against her lips and strolling to the door opening it. "Kol? Rebekah? I want you all to go out with Elena and I after the party. You know a celebratory dinner."

"Of course," Rebekah assured him and moved to stand beside him. "I am going to go the restroom and then find my husband. Seth wants to see me before the big news. Kol, keep your hands to yourself. Got it?"

Kol rolled his eyes and winked at Elena holding up his left hand. "I promise that I am going to keep my hands to myself and not make a pass at Elena. Besides, Jade would kill me if I didn't and I really like this girl. She is amazing."

"Awww, Kol is in love" Rebekah cooed and moved before Kol could throw something at her. "You would think falling in love would make you friendlier. Sheesh, Kol."

"Go find your husband," Kol snapped pushing her out of the doorway. "We will see you at the party."

Kol made sure that Rebekah and Klaus was gone and shut his brother's door. He turned to Elena who sat staring out the window with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"Everything," Elena muttered. "Kol, can you keep a secret?"

"Sometimes," Kol admitted as Elena continued to stare out the window. "What is it? Are you pregnant? Am I going to be an uncle. I'll be an awesome uncle."

Elena groaned and shook her head. "No, I am not pregnant. So, no you are not going to be an awesome uncle. I um I need your advice."

"With what?" Kol asked intrigued trying to catch her gaze. "What is going on with you? You're supposed to be happy. You look gloomy."

"I feel gloomy," Elena sighed. "Can you honestly keep a secret?"

"For you of course I can. What is it?"

Elena took a deep breath and told Kol everything from her deciding to stay this morning and then Damon with his threats to ruin everything if she didn't leave. Kol told her that whatever she decided that he would help her with no matter what.

She sniffed and smiled widely at her brother in law. "Thank you for listening to me, Kol."

"No prob," Klaus assured her with a smirk. "Wow, let's get down there before my brother comes looking for me."

Klaus entered the companies outbuilding that was reserved for parties, He grinned when he saw Stefan and his wife, Caroline chatting with Damon and Andie. He sat down at a table that held Greta who had been whispering to Henry about something but stopped when he sat down. He didn't let that worry him. He watched as several people entered the room and quickly took their seats. He spotted Bekah, Seth, Finn, Sage, and his mother come into the room smiling at him. Several more people came in and found places to sit. He was looking around for Elena when Mr. Fell motioned for him to come up to the makeshift stage. Damon and Stefan were walking up there as well.

Klaus spotted Elena and Kol standing next to each other at the back of the room. Kol was texting on his phone and Elena winked at him. He winked back as Mr. Fell grabbed the microphone.

"I suppose you are all wondering what we are doing here this evening," Mr. Fell boomed. "Well, I am here today to give one of my great employees a promotion. These two men, Niklaus Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore, have been working wonderfully for the last year. They have made work more bearable and actually our reputation is rising. We as a company have never been better. I am doing things differently than we planned originally. I also have another important announcement to make before I announce who is going to receive the promotion."

Mr. Fell motioned for Damon to come stand next to him and he wrapped an arm around Damon's shoulder. Klaus furrowed his brow at that. What in the hell was going on? "I have to say that I am most proud to introduce you all to my new partner. Yes, that is correct, Damon Salvatore has bought into the company. He is now the vice president of Fells/Salvatore Designs."

People clapped and Elena saw how tense Klaus was when the news had been revealed. She bit her lip wondering what this meant. Damon had only told her that he was going to work here, not running the company. How was this going to work out for Klaus?

"Did you know about this?" Kol whispered eyes still glued to the phone.

"No," Elena answered as everyone congratulated Damon. "I just thought he was taking a job here. Not buying a share of the company. I'm gonna go."

"No," Kol stopped her as Mr. Fell handed Damon the microphone. "Supportive, Elena. You have to be supportive. No matter how much this is breaking your heart."

Elena winced as Damon looked straight at her and smirked. "Thank you all so much for the warm welcome to Fell/Salvatore Designs. This means alot. Over the year that I have been with this company it has been wonderful. I just had to work here. There are not going to be many changes other than with our new head leader on the sixth floor. Yes, yes, yes. The employee that is getting the promotion tonight is a wonderful employee. Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson, get on up here."

Damon clapped Klaus on the shoulder as he walked over to the stage. He smirked at the fair haired man. "You have everything now. A beautiful wife and your new job. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Klaus remarked shaking Damon's hand too happy to take note of the sarcasam in Damon's tone. "Congrats to you as well. It is going to be great working with you."

"Thanks," Damon told him and they left the stage together. "See you Monday morning."

"Yeah," Klaus chuckled as he saw Stefan glaring at him. He smiled at the brown haired man. "Congratulations, wait shouldn't you be saying that to me. The guy who just got the promotion."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and held out his hand for Klaus to shake. Klaus took Stefan's hand. "Congratulations. Let's just wait and see how long you can keep this job. Not to mention your happily ever after."

"Thanks," Klaus replied and walked over to Elena who hugged him. "Hey, you ready to get out here and go out to celebrate with the family?"

"Sure," Elena answered still hugging him, She was going to act like everything was a-ok until she had to leave. "You should let everyone congratulate you though. I am going to be over here and watch them praise you."

"Okay," He nodded pressing a kiss against her temple. "I will be back."

Elena watched as he walked to his mother and she engulfed him in a huge hug. She turned to leave the room to get some air and she instantly frowned. "What you are doing here?"

"Supporting my son in law," Isobel smiled and Elena saw John standing behind her. "I am so proud of him. He deserves everything that he gets. Oh, thank you for sending the little bitch blonde to harrass me. She was fun. Now, listen to me Elena unless you want me and your dad to ruin this before you have a chance-,"

"Shut up," Elena growled causing her mother to gasp softly. "You two yeah you are not going to threaten me or demand anything from me. Gosh, dad, I can't believe you would let her do this to you again. Do you honestly think he's going to pay her off? No, Isobel you are going to go to jail. So, if I was you I would hightail it out of Fell's Beach. John, he really did like you and hoped that you would be okay. Funny, how you decide to repay him."

Her dad ran a hand over his face in frustration. "I'm sorry, Elena. Tell Mr. Mikaelson that I am sorry for letting Isobel steal money from him. Tell him thank you for everything this year. Come on Isobel. You can go back to your lover and leave us all alone. Go."

Isobel huffed and left the room. John smiled at Elena patting her on the shoulder. "Thank you for everything that you ahve done for me. I didn't deserve any of it. Um, take care of yourself, Elena. I love you, kiddo. Be happy."

"Love you, Dad" Elena sniffled and watched John leave the building pushing her mother to move in front of him. She walked over to Klaus who was in a crowd of people that were congratulating him, She grinned widely when she saw how happy he was. "You ready to go out to celebrate?"

"Yes," Klaus answered and told his family to meet him at the Italian resturant. "I'll ride with you."

"Okay," Elena responded and they walked out of the building holding hands. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Klaus smirked opening the car door for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Elena smiled and got in the car shutting the door. Klaus got in as well and cringed when Elena turned the car on the radio blasting a rap song. "Deal with it."

"If I must," Klaus grimaced and leaned back in his seat. "I can't believe that Salvatore bought into the company. I guess one surprise was not enough. I suppose it will be okay working with him even though he is an ass."

"Yeah," Elena scowled as she pulled into the resturant parking lot.

They got out of the car and walked into the large building where Esther and the family was waiting for them. She ran over to them.

"Ooh, I am so proud of you" Esther gushed hugging Klaus then patting him on the cheek. "You got the job now the two of you can get started on my grandbabies."

"Mother," Klaus snapped as his siblings snorted loudly. "You know you have four other children you can bother about grandkids. Not just me."

"You're my oldest," Esther shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table. "You and Elena would make beautiful babies."

"Stop badgering them, mother" Rebekah groaned grabbing a menu. "Let's celebrate brother's promotion and then maybe later you can bother them about children. Isn't that right, Kol?"

"Yes," Kol answered taking a drink of his water as Klaus helped Elena into a chair and then sat down himself. "We should discuss my upcoming graduation. Finally after four years I am graduating from college. All of you should know that I accept checks and cash money."

"Funny," Esther glared at her youngest child. "But of course you know that we will all be there. We'll support you."

"Thanks, Mother" Kol grinned.

Klaus scooted over closer to Elena and placed his hand on her knee causing her to flinch. "What's wrong?"

"Tired," Elena whispered and leaned over to him so her mouth was near his ear. "John and Isobel showed up at the party but don't worry. I took care of it. You're not going to have to worry about her. I guilted John into taking Isobel and getting the hell out of there. You don't have to worry about either of them now."

"That's good," Klaus replied voice low so no one could hear their conversation. "I would have liked to get my hands on Isobel though."

"Me and you both," Elena muttered and turned her attention to the menu she had picked up. "I don't know about you but I am absolutely starved."

"Yeah," Klaus nodded confused at Elena's abrupt change of subject. He looked over the menu and decided on chicken parm. "What are you getting?"

"Food," Elena snorted. "No, I am getting the chicken with the veggies. Since I've been wonderful today I am also getting a piece of the peanut butter pie. I may just share with you."

"Of course you will," He teased as a waiter came over and took their order.

Klaus spent the rest of their dinner listening to his family talk about their plans, his mother's persitant pleas for grandchildren, Kol's graduation, and Rebekah's idea to open up a small boutique. He watched as Elena fidgeted the rest of the evening, and he wondered what that was about. Finally, after about two hours his mother announced that she was tired and she was heading on home.

"I think we will head home as well," Klaus admitted pulling Elena to her feet. He gave his siblings and their significant others a goodbye handshake. "Elena is tired and so am I."

"Tired?" Finn scoffed and shared a knowing look with Kol. "Right?"

"Finn," Sage scolded hitting him in the chest. "Leave the two love birds alone."

"Yeah, Finn" Klaus mocked. "We're going now. I will see you all soon."

"Bye, brother," Klaus heard his sibling's call out from behind him. "Bye Elena. Get started on those grandbabies."

"Oh my gosh," Elena muttered mortified. She noticed that several people in the restuarant where laughing. "I could kill them."

"Me too," Klaus huffed and turned to glare at his siblings who were smiling evily at them. "Asses."

They walked out of the building hand in hand. "My car is back at the office. I guess I can have Slater go and get it."

"No," Elena yawned. "I can drive you to get your car so Slater won't have to go out."

"You," Klaus sighed taking the keys from her. "Are about to fall asleep and you shouldn't be behind the wheel. Slater will be alright when he comes to pick up the car. Besides, I haven't driven your car yet. It's only fair."

"Fine," Elena pouted and got in the passenger's seat buckling herself in and he got in the driver's side.

Klaus drove home slowly listening to the radio when he heard Elena snoring softly. He yawned himself and was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep. He pulled up in front of his house and got out of the car walking over to the passenger side to get Elena out.

He lifted her in his arms shutting the door with his foot. "You better not have have dented my car." He grinned at Elena's comments and she snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

"Ditto," He acknowledged walking in the house and shutting the door behind him. He knew that she was going to leave him, he could just feel it.

If all he had was one more week with the beauty in his arms he was going to make it remarkable.

* * *

**Review?**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**************************************Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot. ********  
Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They sure do mean alot**.

**Even though this is were the prologue comes in again DOES NOT mean this is the end of the story.  
There are going to be about two-three more chapters. **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers **

**Chapter Twenty Two (Prologue)**

Elena stood leaning against the silver convertible BMW that was purchased brand new for her four months ago. She peered up through her lashes at the tall blonde haired blue eyed man who up until a few weeks ago she called her husband. The divorce papers hadn't been signed yet though, they had to wait for them for some odd reason.

"Thanks for the interesting last year. It was educational for the both of us. We've learned a lot about the people that we are. Fun too. Most fun I have had in my life. You uh helped me figure out what I want in my life."

"It was something special," He admitted wondering why it felt like yesterday that the brown eyed tiny bruntette was glaring at him from across the room. It was nothing special when he first met her. She was just another name, face and a means to become more powerful. "Elena, my year spent with you has been the most fun I have had in my life too. You, I know that it's going to sound cheesy brought light back into my life. It's going to be awfully boring without you around. You know driving me up a wall with your sarcasam, your god awful music, and your bad attitude in the mornings."

"Hey now," Elena chuckled at him thinking about the mornings he woke her up before work. She may have used some tasteless language. "My sarcasam is awesome. I'm working on the morning thing. I even go to bed at a perfectly acceptable hour now. The music thing is never going to change. I love everything. You even got me started listening to The Black Keys. You should be proud."

"I am," He retorted and she nodded in agreement with him. "Told you they were a great band."

"See something that we have in common," Elena responded and she looked down at her cellphone. It was time for her to go. Bonnie was waiting on her. John and Isobel were probably long gone by now. "So, I better hit the road. My friends in Mystic Falls are going to wonder where I am. They are probably going crazy waiting on me."

"Dom will miss you," He told her his voice a mere whisper. "He loves you more than me."

Elena sighed thinking of large black and white husky dog with the crystal blue eyes that followed her through the large mansion. He was an overgrown puppy that cuddled up to her all the time. "This was supposed to be for a year. That was all. Just a year. It's over now. We're both free."

"A year can change everything," He mumbled determined to change her mind. "Do you remember those first few weeks of how we hated each other?"

"Yeah," She laughed putting her hands in her back pockets. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. Hey, now you and Tatia can rekindle that flame that burnt out years ago. She's not with your brother anymore so you could make it work. We can both be okay now. No more Kol, Damon, John, or Isobel drama for me."

"Right," He nodded glad that his baby brother or Damon Salvatore hadn't caused to much trouble for them over the last year. Kol had actually gotten better about it over the last few weeks. He and Elena were becoming friends. "I'm not going to get back with Tatia. She done ruined my life before and I am not going to go down that road again. Besides, everyone in my house hates her. They love you though. Anna and Rose were begging me to get you to stay. Even Slater who rarely says anything was putting up quite the arguement. My home is going to be empty without you."

"You'll survive," Elena informed him. He was breaking her down, he was making her want to stay with him. "I better get going it's going to be dark soon. You uh have a great life. I'll try to stay out of trouble. Love you."

Elena turned to open her car door but his hand slammed against the door stopping her. She bit her lip and turned to look up at him. He placed his other arm beside her and she was trapped between him and the car. She had no place to go.

"Elena?" He whispered cupping her cheek, the silver band he wore on his left hand grazing against her cheek. "If I ask you to stay and be with me. Would you? Would you stay with me? I'll give you forever and a day."

Elena looked up at him and placed her hands on top of his. Her rings missing from her left hand. She had left them on the desk in his office. She felt her eyes getting misty and she willed herself not to cry. "Ask me. Ask me to stay."

"Stay here with me," He pleaded with her staring into her eyes. "I'll take care of you. I'll be there for you. Stay, Elena. Be with me. Stay with me. I love you."

"Klaus," She sighed and removed his hands from her face. She looked up into his blue eyes and sighed. "This god this has been incredible but it won't last. We're two completely different people."

"We've gotten along well the last year," Klaus argued with her holding onto her hands tightly. "We move well together remember? Elena, stay here with me. Please?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't beg me?" Elena sniffled wiping a tear from her eye. He was making this harder than she had expected. She had to leave so he could keep his job. "Remember, I was supposed to be the one that begged."

"Right," He chuckled shaking his head. He knew that Elena's mind was set and anything that he said was not going to change that. He thought about that old saying. _'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.'_ Maybe, just maybe if he let her go she had to leave him so she could come back. "Yeah, not going to beg again. Elena, I love you so much. I want you to know that. You have changed my life in the last year. I um am not going to be so uptight and have some fun. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Elena whispered looking down at the ground and the peering up at him through her lashes. "The same goes to me. You changed my life as well. I am not the same girl as I was. Little bit more responible and finally ready to know what I am want to do with my life."

"That's good," Klaus nodded moving back from the car and checking the time. His lunch hour was almost over. "I guess that this is goodbye for the both of us. Don't worry about what everyone asking why you left. I am going to take care of it."

"Thank you," Elena thanked him wrapped her arms around his body hugging him. She grinned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Always know that I love you. You were amazing to me. May just have ruined other men for me."

"Same for me," He confessed kissing the top of her head. He didn't want to think about her in someone else's arms. "Well, women instead of men."

Elena giggled and pulled back from him, discreetly wiping her eyes. "Goodbye, Klaus. I'll uh see you around."

"Goodbye, Elena" He retorted as she opened her car door. "I'll see you around."

Elena smiled at him and turned to get in her car when he pulled her back to him and pressed his lips against hers. She groaned when he pulled away and tried to catch her breath. She bit her lip stopping herself from crying. "Bye."

"Bye," Klaus told her moving away so she could get in the car. "Drive safely."

"I will," Elena promised rolling her window up and peeling out of the driveway. She looked back in her mirror to see him standing there looking at her with a sad look on his face. "This better have been the right thing to do if not I just let go of the best person I ever had. Damn you, Damon Salvatore."

She drove the speed limit the rest of the way to Mystic Falls resisting the urge to turn around and go back to the mansion and curl up with Klaus in their bed watching Grey's Anatomy with Dom laying on their feet. She passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and sighed glad that she would be him, even though it didn't feel that way anymore.

She pulled up in front of her old apartment building smiling when she saw Bonnie, Mason, and Matt standing there waiting for her.

"Hey," Elena waved at them getting out of the car. "Hey guys. What are you doing sitting out here?"

"Here for support," Mason explained hugging her. "I'm glad to have you home, 'Lena. What happened between you and your husband? You two looked happy."

"Apperances can be deceiving," Elena exclaimed patting his cheek. "Mase, I did some bad things to him. They can't be forgiven. Let's just leave it at that."

"Lena, you are not a bad person" Mason assured her letting her go so Bonnie could hug her. "You want me and Matty to pack your bags up to your old place? Be your own personal slaves for an hour."

"Yeah," Elena sniffled and unlocked her trunk with her keys. "Thank you guys."

"Hey baby doll," Bonnie murmured hugging her again and then leading her over to a bench to sit down. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were going to stay there and be happy with him. Remember? Paradise? What happened?"

"Damon Salvatore happened," Elena snapped wiping her tears away. "The day of the big announcement after I talked with you, I headed up to tell Klaus that I had fallen in love with him and that I was going to stay if he wanted me too. That didn't go as planned. Damon cornered me in an elevator and told me that thanks to Isobel, he knew about my arrangement with Klaus. He threatened Klaus' job if I didn't leave like I planned. All because he took a job there and didn't want Andie to see around cause she didn't need to be reminded of his affairs. I couldn't let Klaus lose something that he had worked so hard for."

"Oh Lena," Bonnie soothed consoling Elena as she cried. "I know what you did for him. He would be happy that you did that but he would have wanted you to tell him. You should've stayed and let him decide what to do for himself. Elena, he may have picked you."

"Yeah," Elena whispered wiping her eyes again. "He could have picked me, Bonnie. What if he didn't though?"

"You will never know now," Bonnie remarked as the guys came over to them. "Did you get everything up there? No problems? Nothing broken?"

"Yes and no," Matt answered giving Elena a welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you, Lena. Sorry Bonnie and I can't stay we have to get to The Grill for the evening shift. You got a job there if you want it."

"Thanks Matt," Elena grinned at him. Bonnie and Matt left to go to work leaving Mason and Elena together on the bench. "You don't have to work at the bar tonight?"

"Tyler has tonight's shift," Mason replied. "Glad to see you are back home. I just wish that you didn't have to end your marriage. That dude seemed like a nice guy when I met him. He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"He's a great guy," Elena nodded leaning into him. She had missed Mason, he was a great guy that she considered an older brother. "He was good to me, Mase. Don't ever think that he wasn't. It was me that ruined this. Let's just leave it at that. No more questions. Well, not for me. Why do you look so gloomy? I thought you and Jules were happy together."

"Not so much," Mason scoffed. "She found in love with some flannel wearing drifter named Brady who lived in an RV and traveled around. He came into The Grill one morning and she left with him."

"I'm sorry, Mase" Elena apologized and gave him a hug. "She didn't deserve you. You're a great guy and will find someone much much better. Thank you for taking my bags upstairs. I am going to head up and unpack. Then I am going to stop by The Grill in the morning to talk to Matt about hours and such. See you later."

"Later," Mason replied kissing her on the cheek and getting up from the bench. "We'll hang out later."

Elena nodded and watched him walk away from her. She got up from the bench and shut her trunk. She grabbed her purse out of the car and locked her doors. She went into her tiny apartment noticing that Bonnie had left their black couch with the zebra print pillows and the hot pink curtains still hung on the windows. Pictures of the girls and their friends were placed around the room. She went into her bedroom seeing that Bonnie had traded in their single beds to a double. She was gonna have to get a new comforter and some things for the place but she knew that it would never feel like home again.

Not after the last year. Her home was where ever Klaus was but she could not go back. She left her clothes in the bags and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. Things were going to go back to normal now for her, she hoped that it made her somewhat happy.

Klaus watched as Elena drove down the driveway and he furrowed his brows. He thought for sure that she was going to stay there and be with him but he guessed that she was only acting that way to fool him. He sighed when her car disappeared from his view. He turned to look back at his house and saw his staff standing there with sad expressions on their faces.

Anna wiped her eyes and bit her lip. Rose sniffled a bit next to her squeezing her hand. "I can't believe that she left. I thought for sure that she was going to stay."

"Right," Klaus agreed with her and then strolled to his car. "I do too, Anna. Clearly we were all wrong. Anyway, I am going to go back to work. I will be home late tonight. Please, rememeber to feed and walk Dom. Leave me a plate to warm up as well."

He got in his car and drove to his new job at Fell/Salvatore Design's and winced when he looked down at his left hand. He still had on his silver wedding band and knew that when he removed it, it wouldn't be long until someone asked what was going on with him and Elena. He thought for sure that she was going to stay considering that they spent every spare moment together last week. They had went out, had dinner, went to the movies and even spent some more time watching Grey's Anatomy. It was a good ending to an interesting year, he just didn't want it to end.

He wished that she would have stayed but maybe she would be back. He was going to wait a few weeks until he filed the divorce papers. His grip tightened on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white as he pulled into the parking lot at work. He saw Greta standing there with two cup's of coffee in her hand.

"Hey," She greeted him when he got out of the car. "How did it go?"

"She's gone," He croaked and she handed him a cup. "She left, Greta. I thought she would stay. I love her."

"You love her or you're in love with her?" Greta quirked an eyebrow at him. "Which one?"

"I love her so fucking much," Klaus murmured running a hand over his face. "I'm in love with her. I want her back with me."

Greta nodded and clucked her tongue. She pushed him to sit in a chair. "I can tell. You look gloomy."

"Don't make fun of me," Klaus glowered at her. "I am not in the mood."

"Then what I am about to tell you is going to piss you off even further," Greta scowled.

"What?" Klaus questioned wondering what Greta was going to tell him.

"It's about the job," Greta confessed staring at him. "I overheard something and you are not going to like it."

* * *

******Them being together... Just remember what I said before I believe in HEA's **

**Review?**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**********Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
************Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot.**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Order up," Matt shouted and Elena rushed over to the counter grabbing the plate of food he had placed down for her customer. "Looking good, Elena."

"Thanks Matty," Elena beamed and ducked under Tyler's outstretched arm. She headed back to the table and sat the food down with a smile. "Here you go, sir. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you" The brown haired man smiled and she walked away from the table to check on other customers.

Elena had been back home for a total of three weeks and she was settling back into her old life. A few things had changed about her though. She didn't do the meaningless one night stands anymore, she didn't even want to think about being intimate with anyone else. Her heart was back in Fell's Beach. She hoped that he felt the same way. She had advoided checking the newspaper for any signs of him with women. She knew seeing him with someone else would break her already fragile heart.

"Are you having fun?" Bonnie asked as Elena walked into the kitchen. "I bet you have missed work. I know that this isn't the diner but I love it just as much. It's pretty much the old crew. Feels like family."

"I do miss the diner but this place is great," Elena replied and grabbed her bottle of water sitting down on one of the stools. "I just have to get used to this lifestyle again. I was getting kind of spoiled in that big old mansion."

"The shoes don't help," Bonnie giggled pointing down at the fuschia heels on Elena's feet. "I bet your feet are killing you. You need some sneakers."

"I have gotten used to these," Elena informed her best friend even though her feet were hurting. "They remind me of him, Bon. You know something from the year."

"Oh," Bonnie whispered sadly. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"Nope," Elena responded taking a big gulp of her water. "See Bonnie, I told you he didn't care about me like you thought. He was only out for the power. Um, I better get back out there or I may get fired and that can't happen because I need this job."

"True," Bonnie smiled as Elena left the room.

Elena grabbed her notepad from the counter and spotted Matt pointing to a table in the back. Elena approached the table with a scowl on her face. The three people who made her life a living hell in high school sat at the table with smirks on their faces.

"What can I get you today?" Elena questioned with a fake smile on her face.

"Elena," The brunette named Stevie greeted snidely. "You are back in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah," Lucy, a blonde with a pair of clearly fake breasts chirped loudly. "I thought you ran away and got married to some rich older guy."

"What?" Emily, the bane of her existance the leader of the three chuckled evilly. "You couldn't keep him like you couldn't keep your parents here for you."

"Feelings change," Elena explained resisting the urge to break the bitches nose. "What can I get you three today? Would you like to hear the specials?"

"First of all we would like a new waitress," Emily noted. "You are being very rude."

"Yea," The other two dimwits nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Elena snapped and motioned to Bonnie to come over. Bonnie walked over quirking an eyebrow. "Since I am being rude can you take these three whores orders. I am afraid I'll catch something."

"Ugh," Elena heard them whine as she walked away from their table. "She was rude."

"I'm not fired, am I?" Elena inquired as Matt patted her on the shoulder and Tyler winked at her.

"Nah," He shook his head at her. "From what I overheard those girls deserved what you said to them. You were being polite. Even if they say anything, Mr. Lockwood owns the place and he loves you like his own."

"Good," Elena sighed and handed a napkin to a man who had asked for on. "How many more hours do I have of this?"

"Why?" Matt furrowed his brows. "Got a hot date?"

"Yeah," Elena answered. "With my bathtub and my bed. I haven't been sleeping good. Did you know that I got attached to having someone snoring next to me? It's too quiet."

"It's great sharing a bed with someone isn't it?" Matt questioned looking fondly at Bonnie. "Sorry, Lena."

"Don't be," Elena assured him and went back to work.

Finally, Elena was untying her apron and placing it in her locker. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun and grimaced when she realized that she smelled like sweat and french fries. She shut the locker door and went back out seeing that Matt and another waiter were putting the chairs up on tables.

"I'm going on home," Elena informed Matt. "Tell Bonnie that I will text her later."

"You need me or Ty to walk you?" Matt asked and Elena shook her head. "Are you sure? I think Ty is still here. He is supposed to meet up with Vicki."

"I will be fine," Elena assured him and left the Grill. "Just fine."

She walked slowly down the street thinking back to the last week that she had spent with Klaus and how he had tried like hell to get her to stay with all the dinners and dates. One stood out the most for her. The night he had had took her out and they had spent the night dancing under the stars and falling asleep.

_"Where are we going?" Elena whined as Klaus zipped up her slinky black dress that fell to her knees. He pressed a kiss against her neck moving her hair to rest on her shoulder. "Give me a teeny tiny hint. Please?"_

_"No," He chuckled shaking his head at her pout. "But I am sure that you will like where we are going. Don't even bother with asking Anna and Rose. I made them swear to secrecy."_

_"Fine," Elena scowled at him crossing her arms over her chest and sitting down beside Dom who was laying on their bed curled up. She stratched behind his ears and patted him on the head. "If only you could talk you would tell me where your Daddy is taking me tonight."_

_Dom whined and Klaus snorted loudly adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Dom is my pet not my child and even if he could talk he would not ruin my surprise by tellinh Mommy."_

_"You would wouldn't you?" Elena asked the furry mongrel who simply laid his head back down on the bed. "I guess that's my answer. Now please call you tell me where we are going? Please?"_

_"No," Klaus stated pulling Elena to stand and taking her hand, he led her out of the bedroom. "Don't even bother asking Anna and Rose cause they won't tell you either. Will you girls?"_

_"Nope," Anna and Rose cackled handing Elena her wrap. "Slater is waiting in the limo. You look beautiful, Mrs. Mikaelson."_

_"Thank you," Elena remarked and Klaus tugged her to the door getting impatient. "Geez. Stop yanking me around. I'm coming."'_

_"Sorry," Klaus apologized kissing her on the cheek. "I am just in a hurry to arrive at our destination. You're going to love it."_

_"I would be in a hurry too," Elena mumbled getting in the back of the limo. "If you told me where we were heading."_

_"A surprise," Klaus smirked shutting the car door. "Just trust me, baby. You are going to love it."_

_"I suppose," Elena sighed leaning into his chest as Slater drove them to where ever they were going. _

_The car stopped and Elena sat up trying to see out the tinted window. She huffed when she couldn't make anything out but darkness. The car door opened and Klaus got out of the car holding his hand for her to take. She took his hand and let him help her out of the car._

_Thank you Slater," Klaus told his driver. "You can return home now. We'll be staying here tonight."_

_"Yes sir," Slater tipped his hat and got back in the car driving off. _

_"Okay," Elena's eyes widened when Slater had driven away leaving them there in the darkness. "Okay, please tell me that you haven't taken me out here to murder me and hide the body."_

_"No," Klaus scoffed and led her to a pathway that led to the beach and a dock where a huge yacht was sat. "We are going out on my yacht tonight."_

_"A boat?" Elena gasped as she saw the huge boat in the water. It was huge and from what she could tell it had three levels. It was white and the floors were hardwood. Chinese lanterns were blowing slightly in the breeze. "Um, I am not good with boats in any size."_

_"Have you ever been on a boat?"_

_"Yes," Elena answered letting him help her on board so she wouldn't fall. "I have. Mason took me and Tyler out on Mr. Lockwood's pontoon one day. The idiots got drunk and hit a tree knocking me off of the boat and in the water. The fuckers laughed their asses off and finally helped me back on board."_

_"I promise to not drink and to not let you fall off of the boat," Klaus promised helping her sit at the candle lit table that had two plates of food. "Besides, we have someone driving the boat. So, I will not have to worry about that."_

_"Are we staying here tonight?" Elena inquired looking around. Everything matched and it was almost like she was in a boat version of his house. "If we are what am I going to sleep in?"_

_"Nothing," Klaus smirked licking his lips causing her to giggle. "I have no clothes as well."_

_"Tempting," Elena teased and they started their dinner._

_They talked quietly about how they were and stayed away from the subject of her leaving next week. She knew that she had to leave but she just didn't want to. She told him tales from her younger days to stay away from the leaving subject._

_Music starting up caused her to grin and place her fork down on the table. She grinned at him as the music started to get louder. "How did you know that this was my favorite song?"_

_"Bonnie," Klaus admitted and got up from the table. He held out his hand for her to take. "Would you care to dance, beautiful lady?"_

_"Of course, kind sir" Elena laughed and took his hand getting up from the table. _

_He led her over to the side of the boat were they could hear the music better and wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Swaying back and forth, it didn't even feel like she was on a boat and standing there in his arms felt so right. She never wanted to let him go. _

_"Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_

_He peered down at her and she almost started to cry seeing the love in his eyes for her and she wanted to stab that asshole Salvatore for making her give up the best thing that she ever had. To give up the man she loved. If this was the last time they were going to be together, it was going to be special._

_Laying in his arms hours later as he held her tightly to him, snoring softly. She turned over is his arms and caressed his face lightly with the back of her hand. She ran her fingers lightly over his lips, nose, eyelids, and through his hair. He moaned in his sleep and squeezed her tighter to him. She pressed a kiss to his neck and sighed. "I love you so damn much."_

A car horn brought Elena back to the present and she jumped back looking to the right where Tyler and Vicki sat parked in his truck. She waved at them and Tyler motioned for her to come over. She made sure that there wasn't a car coming and ran across the road.

"Lena," Tyler greeted hanging out the window on the driver's side of the truck. "Vicki and I are going over to the bar for some drinking and dancing. Gonna blow off some steam. You want to come?"

"I wish that I could but I am about to fall over," Elena yawned widely. "Maybe this weekend. I have Saturday night and Sunday off. Make sure that Matt, Bonnie, and Mase face will be there. We need a night out together."

"Will do," Tyler shouted over the engine. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat back in the seat.

"Love you," Vicki yelled as Tyler pulled away from the curb.

Elena waved at them and then went to her apartment unlocking the door. She took her a quick shower to get the smell of sweat and french fries off of her. She pulled on a pair of pajama's and grabbed a bag of chips sitting down on the couch turning on the television to some boring reality show. She fell asleep on the couch not wanting to sleep in a bed by herself.

It had been three weeks since he found out everything and it had took everything in him to not go punch Damon Salvatore's lights out. Greta and Seth had convinced him not to do anything rash just that they had given him the idea of leaving the company high and dry.

The reason behind this was that Greta had overheard Damon and Mr. Fell talking about Mr. Fell finally retiring and selling the company to Damon who come to find out was Stefan's older half brother. Yeah, that had been a huge shock to everyone. Not to mention how much they gossiped about Elena leaving him. He had not told them anything except that she couldn't handle living here and she wanted to go back home.

No one believed him and rumors were running rampant about him losing another girl to one of his brother's. Apparently, people had noticed that Kol could not leave his sister in law alone and they jumped to conclusions. Rebekah was upset about Elena leaving and wanted to harm Damon as well. She missed her sister and begged Klaus to go back and get her. Quit the fucking job and get revenge on the asshats. He told her his plan and she punched him on the shoulder happy that he was going to get her back, he just needed time.

Now his dear mother was an entirely different situation. Klaus winced when he thought about the night that his mother found out about Elena leaving him. He thought for sure she was going to disown him.

_"Niklaus," He heard his front door slam as his mother screeched for him. "Niklaus Henrick Mikaelson, get your ass down here right now. You have some explaining to do young man. NOW!"_

_"Mother?" Klaus acknowledged as he entered the foyer where she was standing. "You screeched for me?"_

_"Yes, I did" Esther scowled placing her hands on her hips. "Why did I hear about Elena leaving you from one of my poker buddies? What the hell happened? You two were so happy. Did she cheat on you?"_

_"No," Klaus answered with a glare. "She didn't cheat on me."_

_"Did you cheat on her?" Esther snapped. _

_"No, I did not. Don't yell at me mother."_

_"Then tell me why your wife left you," Esther demanded glaring at him. He could almost the see the steam coming from her ears. "Why?"_

_"It was part of the deal," Klaus muttered. "That's all this was. It was a deal between two pathetic people. I needed a wife and blackmail was why she married me."_

_"You what?" Esther hollered throwing her hands up in the air. "You committed fraud. Why would you do this? Oh my gosh, it was about that stupid promotion wasn't it? You wanted a wife so you would get the promotion. You used someone, Niklaus. A good person. No wonder she left. I would have too."_

_"I love her," Klaus shouted angry at his mother, she stopped and cocked her eyebrow at him waiting for him to finish. "I'm in love with her. I asked her to stay. I begged her to stay but she didn't because she couldn't. She's so damn selfless."_

_"What does that mean? She couldn't?"_

_"Damon Salvatore," Klaus grimaced. "They had a fling the year before Elena and I married. She didn't know who he was because he lied to her about everything. His name, his profession, and the fact that he had a girlfriend. Elena loved him deeply and was sad when he left her with no goodbye. Come to find out he threatened her with denying me the job when he bought into the company. He told her if she didn't leave me I wouldn't get the job because he didn't want his fiancee to have to see one of his affairs everyday. She had decided to stay with me that morning because she is in love with me. Until that."_

_"I'll kick his ass," Esther growled. "You should go to Mystic Falls and get her then go kick his fucking ass."_

_"No," Klaus shook his head. "I have another idea and you are going to help me. Revenge is a dish best served toasty warm. Damon won't know what hit him. I trust Mr. Fell likes and trusts you, Mother?"_

_"Of course he does," Esther grinned wickedly. "Now tell me your plan, Niklaus. Then we will discuss you going to get my daughter in law back and getting started on those grandbabies."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes at his mother but told her his plan of revenge. _

"Boss," Greta announced coming in the room with Bekah, Seth, and Henry on her heels. "It's time."

"Good," He smirked and got up from the desk in his new and soon to be former office. They were heading to the outbuilding where the office parties where held. "This is a damn good day. I am going to buy my mother something nice."

"For this," Rebekah tilted her head to the side. "I'd buy her a whole damn island."

Klaus chuckled and walked slowly to the building knowing that he was about to make the Salvatore's life a living hell just like they had made his.

* * *

**E/N: *smirks evilly* I wonder what they have up their sleeves. **

**Review?**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**********Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
************Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They sure do mean alot.**

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Klaus chuckled as he saw Damon Salvatore holding a towel up to his now bloody nose. Andie was fussing over him while Stefan and Caroline were arguing about something over to the side.

"I can't believe that you just did that," Kol laughed loudly throwing his head back. "I bet you broke his nose. That is just fucking priceless. Oh, I wish that Elena was here to see that."

"Don't worry brother" Rebekah smirked sauntering up to them with Seth flanking her. "I got it all on video. Thank you technology."

"Sweet," Kol nodded. "So, you ruined their lives. What are you going to do now?"

"Go get my wife," Klaus stated and Bekah let out a little cheer. "I got to stop by the house and pick up Dom. I will see you when I get back with Lena."

"Yay," Bekah clapped her hands and pushed her older brother out the door. "Mother can hold down the fort here. Who would have thought she would buy out Fell's Designs?"

Klaus smirked at his sister's question and walked to his Aston Martin Vanquish peeling out of the parking lot to drive to his house. He leaned his back against the seat and turned up the volume of his radio with his steering wheel. He blasted rock music and thought back to the start of this very wonderful day.

_"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson" Anna announced as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you excited?"_

_"Yes, I am" Klaus told Anna sitting down at the kitchen table. She placed a cup of orange juice and a plate of waffles in front of him. "Thank you."_

_"You're going to get Ms. Elena?" Slater inquired from the corner of the room._

_Klaus glanced up from his plate and saw that the kitchen was filled with his entire staff. They all looked at him waiting for him to answer. "Yes, I am going to Mystic Falls and getting Elena."_

_His staff cheered and Anna and Rose gave each other a high five. "I take it all of you are happy."_

_"Yes," They chorused together and he smiled widely at how happy they were._

_He finished the rest of his food chatting with Anna and Rose. They insisted that he go back upstairs and change his shirt because Elena loved him in the color blue. He gave into their pleas and ran upstairs changing into a dark blue shirt. He saw Dom sitting in the corner looking out the window whining. He walked over to the large depressed dog._

_"Hey buddy," Klaus stratched him behind the ears and patted his head. "When I get home from work me and you are going to Mystic Falls and getting Mommy. Yep, we are going to get Elena."_

_Dom let out a loud woof and his tail started to wag. "Ah you've missed Elena too haven't you buddy? Don't worry she is going to be home soon."_

_Klaus gave the dog one last pat on the head and went back downstairs grabbing his jacket from the couch. He looked around for his keys and saw Anna holding them out to him. _

_"Thanks," Klaus beamed at her grabbing the keys. He couldn't wait to get to work and see Damon Salvatore's face and then head to Mystic Falls to bring his wife back home. "Well, I am off to work. Ready to bring a few asshole's down. I am going to stop by and pick up Dom. Do you think you and Rose could get him cleaned up?"_

_"Of course," Anna nodded and pushed him out the front door. "I'm sorry, sir. Just go. We miss Mrs. Mikaelson."_

_"I'm going," Klaus said amused and let Anna continue to push him to his car. "Thanks Anna."_

_"No problem," She responded and he got into the car. "Bye."_

_When he got to work he grinned when he saw his mother's car. He punched the up button on the elevator and waited until it rang and the doors opened. Once again he grinned this time at an agitated Damon Salvatore who had his arms crossed and muttering under his breath._

_"Salvatore," Klaus greeted stepping in the small space. "How are you this morning?"_

_"Peachy," Damon sneered at him. "How about you? Doing good after your little woman left you. You should find someone better. She was nothing more than white trash."_

_"Ah," Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "After work today I am going to get my wife. Yep, I am heading to Mystic Falls and I am going to bring her back. I love her."_

_"Interesting," Damon scoffed. "When she does come back you do realize that I am going to let you go? I don't want her around here."_

_"No, you're not" Klaus snapped as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "After today Damon you are not going to have much to say around here."_

_"What does that mean?" Damon gasped narrowing his eyes. "What the hell are you up too, Mikaelson?"_

_Klaus stepped off of the elevator ignoring Damon's questions. "Just you wait and you will find out. Have a good day, Damon."_

_"You're mean," Greta giggled as Klaus passed by her desk. "He is going to spend the morning wondering what is going to happen. He deserves it though for what he did. I feel no guilt. Mr. Fell and Esther have been talking all morning. He sent out a mass e-mail stating that every employee was required at lunch for an announcement. Can't wait to find out what that is. I'll come to get you when it is time."_

_Klaus nodded and went to his office shutting the door and sitting down at his desk. He buried his head in his work checking the clock every so often. He glanced down at his left hand, he hadn't taken off his wedding band because he was still married to Elena whether or not she was there. He had taken her engagement and wedding ring from the spot she left them and kept them on a chain around his neck so they would be close to his heart. Yeah, it seemed cheesy but he supposed a man in love would do crazy things. _

_A knock on his door brought his head up from the papers and he saw Kol and Rebekah standing there with balloons and cupcakes. _

_"What is this?" Klaus questioned as they sat the stuff on a table in the corner. "It's not my birthday."_

_"No, we know that" Rebekah grumbled. "Today is a cause of celebration though. You know because you're bringing our sister back."_

_"Oh," Klaus furrowed his brows. "That is a good thing to celebrate. It's almost time for Mr. Fell's announcement. Do you two want to head on down?"_

_They nodded and thethree siblings, Greta, Seth, and Henry made their way to the building along with every employee of Fell's Designs. They got in the building and Klaus saw his mother standing beside Mr. Fell where Damon had been standing only a mere three weeks ago. Klaus couldn't wait to take both Salvatore's down. Oh, he wasn't going to fire them it was going to be more worse than that. He was glee filled waiting for them to fall off of their pedestals._

_"I bet you all are wondering what we are all doing back in here only a few weeks after our announcement," Mr. Fell started. "Well, this is some news for me. After working here for over fifty years, I am retiring. I have sold the business. Don't be upset. The new owner has assured me that everyone of you will still have your job. I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Mrs. Esther Mikaelson, the new owner of Fell's Designs."_

_"Ahem," Esther cleared her throat gesturing for Mr. Fell to hand her the microphone. Mr. Fell handed it to her. "That would now be, Mikaelson's Designs."_

_"Of course," Mr. Fell nodded and they both walked away from the other. Mr. Fell was met with two fuming Salvatore's. "I am sorry, Damon. There was nothing that could be done. Mrs. Mikaelson's offer was better and you never did sign the contract with me."_

_"Mr. Fell," Damon sighed and Klaus laughed causing Damon's head to turn in his direction. He pointed at Klaus who simply smirked. "You did this. This is all your fault."_

_"Maybe," Klaus winked at him. "You will never know though."_

_"Son of a bitch," Damon spat getting closer to Klaus. "Can't believe that you had your mother to buy you a company so you could keep your job and bring that whore back home. Didn't I tell you that all she is, is white trash."_

_Klaus saw red, pulling his arm back and bringing it toward Damon. His fist his Salvatore's nose and he was satisfied when he heard a crunch. _

_"You fucker," Damon cursed holding his nose as blood started to gush. "You broke my fucking nose."_

_"Serves you right," Klaus scoffed as Andie rushed to her fiance's side with a towel. "Makes you look so much better though."_

Klaus threw his head back in laughter as he pulled up in his driveway. He stopped in front of the door which opened instantly revealing Anna, Rose and Dom who had his collar and leash on.

"You have blood on you," Anna cried. "What happened to you?"

"It's not mine," Klaus commented as Rose ran to the kitchen and came back with a wet wash cloth. He took it and washed his hand off. "I punched someone. You ready to go get Elena, Dom?"

The large dog bolted out of the front door and jumped into Klaus' car. "I guess he is anxious. Can't blame him. I am too."

"Go bring Elena back," Anna urged and he got back in the car. "Bye, Mr. Mikaelson."

He waved at them and sped down the highway with Dom hanging his head out of the passenger's side window. He passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign an hour and a half later. He parked his car at the curb leaving the window down for Dom.

Klaus pulled the door opened and entered The Grill. He spotted Bonnie whose eye's widened when she saw him. He stalked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She squealed hugging him. "You came for Elena. Didn't you? What took you so damn long?"

"Had to take care of Salvatore," Klaus informed her. "He got what he deserved. I'll tell you later. Where is my girl?"

"In the kitchen," Bonnie told him but grabbed his shoulder when he moved. "No, you're going to surprise her. Go sit at that table in the back. I will send her over. Okay?"

"Okay," Klaus nodded and went to sit at the table in the corner. He glanced at Bonnie who gave him a thumbs up.

"Gilbert!" He heard someone shout and it sounded like Matt. "Table fourteen is waiting on you. Get on track, Gilbert."

"Fine," He heard Elena holler back. "It's Mikaelson, Matt, Mikaelson. Get it right."

"Sorry," Matt apologized. "Forgot. Just get back to work."

"It better not be the terror triplets," Elena mumbled pulling her notepad out of her apron and approaching the table in the back not lifting her head. She didn't want to see fake breasts, tans and bad extensions. "Hi! Welcome to The Grill. I'm Elena, I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to hear the specials?"

"Mmm hmm," Klaus mumbled frustrated. She wasn't even looking at him. "No, I do not want to hear the specials."

"What?" Elena's head popped up. She had to be imagining that voice. He shouldn't be but he was here in front of her. "What what are you doing here?"

"I am here to take you home," Klaus replied taking her in. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun and some wisps of her hair was dangling in her face. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too," Elena remarked instantly gazing at him. He had on one of his suits with the dark blue shirt she had picked out the day of the announcement for him to wear. "What?"

"No," Klaus groaned shaking his head, standing up and cupping her cheek. "Elena, I love you. I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since you threw a temper tantrum kicking pillows at my head. I just didn't realize it. I am in love with you and I am here to take you home."

"But," Elena protested tears in her eyes. "But but,"

"No buts," He argued with her. "I know what you did for me. I know what Damon said to you. Don't worry about it. My family took care of that problem."

"How?" Elena asked leaning her cheek into his she had missed him so much. "He is going to tell everything and ruin your life."

"Oh, no he is not" Klaus promised noting that people were watching their exchange. "Just one thing before I tell you the whole story."

"What?" Elena inquired and yelped when he jerked her to him pressing his lips against hers. She melted against him as his mouth moved against hers. He pulled away to let her catch her breath but not before tapping her on the nose lightly. "I have missed that."

"Me too," Klaus whispered. "Sit. Let me tell you what has been going on and why you can come back with me and not have to worry about Salvatore. My mother bought the company which is now Mikaelson's Designs."

"What?" Elena gasped sitting down at the table and he sat next to her. "Esther bought the company. Why? How? How did you find out about what Damon said anyway?"

"Greta and her eavesdropping," Klaus retorted and Elena giggled. "Yeah, the day she was eavesdropping on us, she eavesdropped on your and Kol's conversation. She told me why you left the day that you left."

"You got to know that I didn't want to leave," Elena sniffled leaning into him.

"I know," Klaus assured her wrapping an arm around her. "Let me finish the rest of my story and then I have something to show you."

Elena played with his fingers as she listened to Klaus tell her about everything that had happened in the last three weeks. She was stunned but happy that he had hit Damon. When she rubbed her thumb over his wedding band, she looed gloomily down at her bare finger. She missed her rings.

"Right," Klaus smiled and pulled his hand from hers to the necklace around his neck. He unclasped it and let her rings fall into his palm. "Here."

"Put them on," Elena ordered holding out her hand. "You put them on me first and you should be the last man to put rings on this finger again."

He nodded sliding her wedding band down her ring finger and then did the same with the engagement ring. He kissed her hand and the tips of her fingers. "Much better, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson" Elena beamed and got up from the table with him getting up as well. "Now, where is my surprise?"

"Come on," Klaus laughed and led her out of The Grill stopping in front of his car window still open but no Dom. "Must have laid down."

"Huh?" Elena asked walking over to the car as Klaus whistled. "Oh, Dom."

She chuckled when Dom's head popped up from the seat and he barked at her. She patted him on the hand. "Hey, Dom. I missed you."

"He missed you too," Klaus retorted wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go home."

"First you have to help me pack," Elena instructed him letting Dom out of the car and holding tightly to his leash. "Come on. I'll show you around my apartment, starting with the bedroom."

"Yay," Klaus cheered taking Elena's hand in his hand.

Who would have thought he'd marry the love of his life? Certainly, not him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as they walked toward her apartment. "We can start on those grandbabies."

"Why the hell not," Elena laughed loudly stopping to kiss him not caring about anything other than being back in his arms.

* * *

**Review?**


	26. Epilogue

**********Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
************Thanks to all who reviews, faves, and alerts. They do mean alot. **

* * *

**Perfect Strangers**

**Epilogue**

**Four Years Later**

"Luka," Klaus heard Elena shriek at the top of her lungs and he grinned at Dom who was sitting on the couch beside him. "Get over here right now."

"Mommy sounds pissed," Klaus told Dom and turned off the television to go see what Luka had gotten into now. "Wonder what he did?"

Klaus got up from the couch and went to the hallway where the crash had came from. He spotted Elena bent over cleaning up glass with Anna helping her. "What happened here?"

"Luka happened," Elena muttered picking up flower petals. "Can you believe he did this?"

"Yes," Klaus chuckled and looked in the direction he knew Luka was hiding. "You were the one who wanted him."

Elena scoffed glancing up at him. "You wanted him too, don't try to deny it. You fell in love with his big blue eyes."

"I did," He nodded and glanced in the corner where Luka was hid out at it. "You know you are going to have to apologize to him. He is sensitive and he hates Mommy yelling at him."

"I know," Elena sighed and Anna giggled. "Here goes nothing."

Elena went over to Luka's hiding place. "Come here, Luka. I didn't mean to yell at you. I am just stressed out because today is Esther's birthday and I want it to be perfect. I'm sorry. Come here."

Klaus grinned when Luka came out from under the table crawling on his belly to Elena. He had his head down and his tail was wagging. Elena called him over and he snuggled into her legs while she patted his head.

Luka was their six month old husky puppy who looked like a mini Dom. He acted entirely different than Dom but he was only a puppy. He had dark black fur and light blue eyes. Elena fell in love with him when she first saw him and he couldn't deny her anything. So, they had gotten another dog.

Klaus bent down next to Elena and Luka licked his hand yelping. "Buddy, I think that you and Dom should go outside for a while. Especially, while we are getting ready for grandma's birthday."

"Esther will be so mad if she heard you say that," Elena laughed. "You know how much she dislikes Dom and Luka."

"So," Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "She is gonna have to get used to being called grandma cause in about five months she is finally going to be a grandma."

"Right," Elena beamed glancing down at her not quite large small bump.

Klaus patted her stomach and then continued to clean up the mess that Luka had made. Elena shifted her body to get up from the floor. "Here, I'll help Slater get Dom and Luka outside and let them run around the yard."

"You sure?" Klaus questioned helping her to her feet. "Don't let Dom pull you around and watch Luka around your feet."

"I will," Elena promised pecking him on the lips as Slater came in the hallway. "Let's get these two outside."

"Of course," Slater nodded and snapped the leashes on the dogs collars.

They took the dogs outside while Anna and Klaus finished cleaning up the mess. "Are you nervous about today, Sir?"

"Not really," Klaus retorted. "It's just my mother's birthday party. All of my sibling's will be here including Elijah and Tatia. Well, I am not nervous more like irritated that they will be here again. My mother wants us all here so what can I say about that it is her birthday after all."

"I hate that skank," Anna muttered turning red as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, goodness. I am sorry."

"Nah," Klaus waved her off. "Don't worry, Anna. I can't stand her either. I just wish that Elijah hadn't married her. Brother could have done so much better than her."

"True," Anna agreed with him.

A lot had changed in the last four years starting with him and Elena. A few months after she had came back home with him she had told him that she wanted to go to college and get a degree in child development. She had graduated in three years and then fell pregnant soon after that. They had not told anyone yet about the baby and decided that they would tell everyone at his mother's birthday party. Elena had already told her friends and family in Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Matt were still together and very happy for them. Vicki and Tyler had gotten married and were parents to one year old Janey. Tyler had given him some pointers that he had listened too. Shelia was ecstatic that Elena was pregnant and Mason was already declaring himself as the greatest uncle baby Mikaelson would ever have. Klaus knew that Kol would argue with him about that.

Speaking of his baby brother and Elena's best friend, Kol should be here by now. The door opening brought a smile to his face and Kol stood there with his suitcase and sunglasses perched on his head.

"Brother," Kol shouted coming in the house. "What the hell happened here?"

"Luka," Klaus explained getting up from the floor to go hug his brother. "Luka happened here."

Kol wrinkled his nose giving his brother an one armed hug. "Did you have to get another dog? Wasn't Dom enough?"

"He was Elena's gift," Klaus told him and Kol huffed. "Hush, brother. Did you have a good time traveling?"

"Oh hell yeah," Kol snorted packing his suitcase to the stairs and setting it down. "I had fun in Rome, Venice, Paris, Milan, and Spain. Let me tell you something the girls were all amazing. I am so going back again. Maybe, for my birthday."

"I am glad that you had fun," Klaus said and saw Kol looking around. "She's outside with Slater, Dom, and Luka. I will go tell her that you are here."

Kol nodded and Klaus went to the side door and motioned for Elena to come in the house. Elena came in the house and Kol's jaw dropped. "Wow, you and brother have been incredibly busy."

"Thanks," Elena bit her lip patting her growing belly. "We have been busy and I bet that you have been busy as well."

"Yep," Kol confirmed. "I have been. Traveling takes a lot out of someone but it was great. You two need to go to Paris."

"After the baby is born," Elena answered. "Maybe. I am not good with flying."

"True," Klaus scowled thinking of Elena's first ride on an airplane. They had flew out to Hawaii for a real honeymoon. "I still have the scars from her fingernails to prove it."

"Hey," Elena snapped his arm. "I apologized."

"You two are so happy," Kol mused. "I need a good woman in my life. I wish that I had met you first, Elena. Oh, wait I did."

Elena rolled her eyes at Kol and watched as Klaus grabbed his brother and put him in a headlock. Elena giggled at their antics watching them fight around the house and Kol yelling about not messing up his hair. Typical, Kol.

The front door opened again and Elena saw Rebekah with Seth stood behind her. Rebekah glanced at her brother's and shook her head. She strolled over to Elena. "What are they doing?"

"Acting like idiots," Elena sniggered as the guys separated and greeted Seth. "That's a pretty shirt."

"Thank you," Bekah grinned and held out a bag. "I got you one in green. It's a medium but I think I may have to take it back you're looking a little pudgy. We should start working out together. I need to hit the gym again."

Kol guffawed and Elena's eyes got watery. She knew that she shouldn't be upset, Rebekah had no clue she was pregnant. This must be those damn hormones that every pregnant woman complained about.

"Elena, I am so sorry" Rebekah stuttered as Elena wiped her eyes. "I take it back you look wonderful."

"Bekah," Elena called as the blonde continued to apologize. "Stop apologizing to me. I am gaining weight but it's for a good reason."

"What reason?" Rebekah quirked an eyebrow at her and Elena patted her stomach. "Oh, you're pregnant? Congratulations. I am going to be an aunt. That is so awesome."

"Thanks," Elena told her and accepted a huge hug from her sister in law. "Just don't tell anyone. Klaus and I want to tell everyone at the party."

"Mother is going to be beside herself," Rebekah confessed and glanced at the other bag she was holding. She turned to Seth. "I think that the t-shirt we got her is going to be overshadowed by the first Mikaelson grandbaby."

"Once again I am going to prove that I am her favorite," Klaus boasted and Kol punched him in the shoulder. "Hey. You ass you're gonna get it."

"They are idiots," Rebekah snorted as Klaus and Kol chased each other around the house punching the other. "Really big idiots. Let's ignore them, Elena and you come tell me about your baby. Do you know what you are having yet?"

"Not yet," Elena retorted as they both sat down on the couch. "We go sometime next week to find out."

"Be sure to tell me," Rebekah pleaded. "I can't believe you are going to have a baby. Kinda makes me want to have one. Just kinda."

"You never thought about it?" Elena questioned her sister in law. "I thought you would have since you have been married longer than I have."

"Sometimes but I found out when I was sixteen that I couldn't have children," Rebekah explained with a sad expression. "It doesn't bother me and I know if I ever decide to have kids that Seth and I can adopt."

"Any child would be lucky to have you and Seth as parents," Elena sniffled. "Now tell me the lastest scandal at Mikaelson's Designs. You're liking the new assistant job?"

"Yes, I am" Rebekah admitted gleefully. "I love it but I can't stand some of the people there. It is funny seeing the Salvatore's pouty faces all the time. You know I thought they'd leave the company years ago but I guess their little misses wear the pants in the family. Andie must really love him because I wouldn't have married him."

Elena agreed with her sister in law. She couldn't believe that Andie had married Damon. She guessed as well that Andie really did love him and so far no one had said anything about Damon having any affairs. Maybe, he had changed. Elena only ever saw him when they went to office parties and he never looked at her which suited her just fine.

Elena glanced up at the clock and groaned loudly. "I should go get ready before everyone gets here. Have to hide this stomach."

"Can I pick out your outfit?" Rebekah squealed as Elena got off of the couch. "You're right we are going to have to hide that bump if you are going to surprise the rest of the family. Is Greta going to be here?"

"Greta is not going to be here," Elena sighed sadly. She missed the bubbly eavesdropper. "She and Henry are out of town visiting his parents today so it's going to be just family. Me, Klaus, you, Kol, Seth, Finn, Sage, Elijah and ugh Tatia.

"Mother wants us all here," Rebekah snorted as the back door opened and in ran Luka. He skidded over to Elena and Rebekah falling down on his belly. "He doesn't have any traction on these hardwood floors, huh?"

"Nope," Elena giggled and the girls went upstairs so Elena could change. Dom and Luka followed behind them as the guys piled up on the couch in the living room.

"You're going to be a dad, dude" Kol acknowledged. "I can't believe I go out of the country and you get 'Lena knocked up. Are you happy?"

"Beyond happy," Klaus confessed. "You should have seen me the day we found out. I was slack jawed and didn't know what her and Dr. Fell were gasping about."

Kol snickered under his breath. "Oh, brother. Man, I wish that I could have been there for that. Please tell me that she got a picture of that."

"She didn't," Klaus snapped chucking a pillow at his brother who dodged it. "I can't wait to find out what we are having."

"I hope that it's a girl," Kol chortled. "You will be on your toes running off the boys when she turns sixteen."

"Don't start with me," Klaus warned his little brother sounding like his mother. "I don't want to even think about having a girl and if she looks like Elena. Oh, shit I am going to be in trouble."

The front door opened again and Klaus grinned when he saw his mother, Finn and Sage standing in the doorway.

"Hey," He greeted waving at them. "Mother, you're early."

Esther shrugged her shoulders and handed her jacket to Anna whom she thanked with a smile. "My birthday. I can do what I want to. Where's Elena and Rebekah?"

"They are upstairs," Klaus told her as he hugged her and Sage. He shook Finn's hand. "Elena is changing clothes and Bekah wanted to help choose something for her."

"Oh," Esther frowned looking around the hosue that Elena and the staff had decorated. "This place looks wonderful. I can't believe that I am celebrating my, well you don't need to know how old I am."

"Mother," Klaus shook his head and smirked. "You don't look a day over twenty nine."

Kol and Finn grumbled under their breaths as Esther beamed at Klaus' words. "Suck up."

"Shut up," Klaus snapped as his front door opened again and this time he grimaced seeing Elijah and Tatia who licked her lips when she saw him. "Elijah. Tatia. It is good to see you both."

"Likewise," Elijah smiled handing Rose his jacket. "Thank you. Where is your lovely wife?"

Klaus glared at Tatia who stared at him still licking those overdone lips. "Upstairs changing her clothes. She helped the staff decorate the house this morning and needed to freshen up."

"Manual labor?" Tatia sneered. "Ew."

"There is nothing wrong with doing a hard day's work without laying on your back or dropping to your knees," Elena snapped coming down the stairs flanked by Rebekah who growled at Tatia. "Hey everyone."

"You're beautiful," Klaus gasped amazing taking in her deep blue dress that hid her swollen belly. He wrapped an arm around her as she stood next to him. "Love you."

"Love you too," She replied and glanced at her guests. "Hey Esther. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Sweetie," Esther eyed her daughter in law closely. She smirked when she realized what was going on. She was going to wait until her son and Elena announced it. She figured that they would want to break the news to her. "My son is right. You look beautiful. You look like you're glowing."

"Thanks," Elena mumbled embarrassed causing her face to turn bright red. "Um, we're sit up outside to eat but we can always move in here."

"Let's do that," Tatia suggested snidely. "I am not sitting outside. It's going to ruin my hair."

"We'll sit outside," Esther responded ignoring Tatia. "It is my birthday and that is what I want to do. Now come along, children."

"I love you, Mother" Rebekah cackled and took Seth by the hand dragging him out to the patio.

Sage, Finn, Elijah and Tatia followed them leaving Klaus, Kol, Elena and Esther who was still eyeing Elena. "Where is my present?"

"Food first, presents later" Kol explained escorting his mother out the door. "Let me tell you all about my trip."

Klaus shook his head at his brother and mother arguing about which country was better. The two of them would argue about whether the sky was blue. "You're not tired are you?"

"Nope," Elena assured him. "I feel fine other than being hungry. Baby Mikaelson wants one of those steaks that Ben was grilling earlier."

"Let's get Baby Mikaelson that steak," Klaus urged taking her hand and leading her out to the patio where everyone was already seated.

They spent the next two hours talking amongst themselves and listened to Kol share about his adventures overseas. Klaus ignored Tatia's gaze and he felt sorry for Elijah who kept trying to gain her attention. Clearly, his brother needed to find another woman who actually loved him.

"We have an announcement," Elena piped up after Esther had opened her gifts and cut the cake. "Klaus and I both do actually."

Rebekah and Kol grinned widely and Esther's eyes widened as she knew that what she already knew was going to be confirmed. "Tell me. What is this huge announcement?"

"Well," Klaus stressed and placed his hand on Elena's stomach. "In about five months, you are going to be a grandmother."

"Really?" Esther squealed clapping her hands. "Oh, my gosh. All I gotta say is finally. Happy birthday to me."

"Congratulations," Sage and Finn said at the same time. "We're very excited for you."

"Congrats big brother," Kol smirked. "I knew that you had it in you."

"Kol," Rebekah growled hitting him in the shoulder. "Don't be crude, ass."

Esther got up from her chair and gathered Klaus and Elena in her arms for a huge hug. "I am so happy for the both of you. Finally gonna be a grandmother. Best birthday ever."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Sage inquired as Tatia and Elijah stayed quiet. "Wait, do you know what you are having?"

"Not yet," Elena answered. "We find out next week."

"After we find out that we are going to start preparing," Esther commented pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. "Let's make a list."

"We don't have to make a list right now," Elena remarked watching her mother in law write stuff down. "We have time."

"Oh no," Esther shook her head. "Five months will pass by faster than you think. Trust me. We need to get started on this as soon as possible."

"Okay," Elena nodded and sat listening to her mother in law as she jotted more stuff down on the paper.

**Five Months Later**

Staring down at the tiny bundle in her arms, Elena realized that what Esther said about time passing by fast was true. It felt like yesterday when she told their family about being pregnant. Now she was holding her beautiful little baby girl in her arms while her husband was holding his son.

Yep, she had had twins. That was a surprise and a shock to the both of them. Buying two of everything had been overwhelming but seeing all those tiny blue and pink onesies were adorable. Yes, she freaked out about having two babies but after many talks with Shelia and Esther she knew that she could do this.

"Do you think we should let them back?" Klaus asked not removing his eyes from his snoozing newborn son. "I am not ready for him to be out of my arms though."

"I know what you mean," Elena murmured pressing a kiss against her daughter's forehead. "But the grandma's are probably driving everyone crazy. I know that Bekah and Bonnie want to see them as well."

"Right," Klaus grumbled and got up from the chair placing his son in the plastic bin. He kissed his, Elena's, and their daughter's forehead. "I will be right back. Time to go get the crazies."

"Don't let them hear you," Elena stated as he left the hospital room shutting the door softly.

Klaus got to the crowded waiting room and leaned against the door watching his mother and Shelia talking. Greta was texting on her cellphone. Kol and Rebekah were arguing over something in a magazine. Bonnie, Matt, and Mason were the only ones who noticed him. "You ready to go meet the Babies Mikaelson?"

"Yes," They yelled jumping up from their seats. He even saw his mother push Kol backwards as he tried to move past her.

"I do not know if all of you are supposed to be back there at once," Klaus informed them as he led them back to Elena's hospital room. "So, you all are going to have to be quiet. I know it's impossible for a few of you but at least try."

"We can be quiet, ass" Esther scoffed opening the closed door. "Let me in so I can see those beautiful babies. Move."

Klaus rolled his eyes but moved out of his mother's way so his family could walk in the room. Elena was still holding their little girl and their son was already being held by Esther who had Kol and Rebekah behind her cooing at their new nephew. Shelia had gotten Elena to hand over their little girl and Bonnie, Matt, and Mason were behind her doing the same thing as Kol and Rebekah.

He propped himself in the hosptial bed beside Elena as he watched his family go crazy over his babies. He pressed a light kiss against Elena's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too" Elena whispered leaning into his side. "Who would have thought me and the man who blackmailed me into marrying him would have us some beautiful babies?"

"I didn't know I'd find the love of my life in a snarky brunette who kicked pillows at me," Klaus laughed.

"Elena? Esther inquired breaking them out of their bubble. "Are you two going to set over there and reminisce or are you going to tell us their names?"

"Impatient much?" Klaus grumbled. "Fine. Go on and tell them, Sweetheart."

"Esther you are holding Riley Joseph and Grams you are holding Sadie Lane."

"They are so beautiful," Bonnie sighed as she took Sadie from Grams. "I am so happy for you."

"Riley is so adorable," Rebekah grinned tweaking his tiny nose as Kol held him.

"Nik, congrats," Greta gushed as she held Sadie while Mason held Riley. "She looks like just Elena. Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble when they get older."

"Riley looks just like me," Kol boasted pointing to his nose. "Look."

"No, he doesn't idiot" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He looks just like brother. Congratulations again you two. I just don't want to let them go."

Elena accepted congratulation's again as they passed the babies around making sure that everyone in the room got to at least hold them both once. A nurse finally came in and told them that visiting hours were over and she was sorry but she had to ask them to leave. They gave her and Klaus huge hugs and reluctantly put the babies back in their bins so they could leave.

Elena drifted off to sleep after they left but she woke up when she heard the baby whimpering. She felt the bed shift and heard Klaus shuffle over to pick up the whimpering baby.

"Hey Riley," Klaus whispered softly. "Are you hungry baby boy?"

Elena pecked one eye open and saw her husband cradling Riley in his arms rocking him gently. The baby settled down but Klaus didn't put him down. Instead he sat down in the recliner next to the bed.

"We need to have a little man to man discussion," She heard Klaus tell Riley as she shut her eyes. She wanted to hear what he had to 'discuss' with their newborn son. "When you get older and you meet the girl of your dreams, don't act like an ass around her. Girls, really don't like that. Don't call her a whore or imply that she is one because she may have good aim. Trust Daddy on that. Pillows to the head are not fun. Also, don't blackmail someone into marrying you cause it can backfire. Just don't use someone to get ahead in the world. Always protect your mother and your little sister, Sadie. Those two are going to be very important to us. If your sister is going to be anything like your mother we are going to be in some serious trouble and we are going to have our hands full. I love you, Riley. Always remember that. Daddy will always be here for you no matter what. Mommy and Daddy love you and Sadie with all our hearts."

"You are a great speech maker," Elena replied causing him to jump slightly. "I don't care if it wasn't a fairytale and I got a beast instead of a prince, I wouldn't change our meeting the way we did for anything in the world. I love you, Klaus Mikaelson."

"I love you too, Elena Mikaelson" Klaus breathed placing a kiss on her cheek after putting Riley back in the bed. He laid down next to her careful to not jostle the bed. She snuggled into his chest. "Just think when we get home we will have a fuller house. Luka and Dom are not going to know what to go with the babies.

"They'll get used to it," Elena sighed. "I wouldn't change any of this."

"Me neither," Klaus murmured tightening his hold on her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Shelia and Esther peeked at the snoozing couple through the hospital door. They had sneaked back in to check on Klaus and Elena.

"You got a good kid there, Mikaelson," Shelia stated proudly. Elena's husband had surprised her in being a good man after everything that happened with the two, she never thought that they would stay together. "He's a good man and he is going to be a great father."

"You raised a good girl," Esther told her wrapping an arm around Shelia. "Elena's the best thing that ever happened to Nik. She is going to be a damn good mother. Now let's discuss what those precious little angels are going to call us. I refuse to be called Grandma. That just sounds too old."

"You are old," Shelia pointed out as they walked down the hospital hall. "Let's face it we are grandma's. They are going to call me Grams. Just like Elena, Bonnie, and the rest of the kids that stayed at my house more than they did their own do."

"I supposed Nana will do," Esther grumbled. "Do you think it's too early to be pressuring them for more?"

Shelia rolled her eyes and turned to Esther. "Yes, honey. Let's just spoil these two and wait for the rest later. They have all the time in the world. Plus, they are going to have their hands full for now. Come on granny let's go have a drink."

"You read my mind," Esther giggled as they left the hospital.

Esther never would have thought that her son would finally be over Tatia the so called love of his life and be with the woman that held his heart and changed him so much. She was happy that he had gotten his happy life that he always wanted with the wife, the kids, the career, the house, and even those damn dogs. Her son had gotten his happily ever after and she was happy for him.

* * *

**E/N: So, this is the last chapter/Epilogue of Perfect Strangers.**

**Review?**


End file.
